Summer Elisabeth Scott
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Lucas and Peyton; the epic romance get one shot at making they're dreams come true; watch the challenges they must face to keep it happily ever after. Leyton. Breyton, laley and Neyton friendships
1. Chapter 1: Family portrait

_An- Hey guys! I know that I have TLA: True Love Always to finish but this idea just bounced into my head last night and I couldn't help but write out; so after minimal sleep, I finally came up with my new story which I have been working on for the past month. For your information, it is Leyton which you should know by now is my favorite couple; regardless friends or not; If you don't like Leyton, please for the sake of my humanity don't bash me with Brucas letters because it is all but a waste of time and I'll just delete it. Please review, if your interested.  
_

_Summary: Lucas and Peyton; the epic romance get one shot at making they're dreams come true; watch the challenges they must face to keep it happily ever after.  
_

_Trailer:_

_They've battled the past and had taken the next step in their relationship.  
_**Flashes to Lucas gazing at Peyton as she wakens before popping the question.  
**

_She said yes and it was the beginning of their happily ever after.__  
_**Flashes to Peyton nodding her head, excitedly.  
**

_They get married, celebrating with their friends and family ; bliss in the air.  
_**Flashes to Lucas and Peyton sharing a kiss as the priest weds them.  
**

_The blonde asks for a certain proposition and as usual her husband agrees.  
_**Flashes to Peyton asking Lucas a question with Lucas agreeing instantly.  
**

_This is where she comes in.  
_**Flashes to a frightened little blonde girl, with blue saddened eyes.  
**

_ook into the life of the tortured abandoned four year old.  
_"**Tell em' your name,sweetie"  
"Summer." She whispers softly before averting her eyes to the ground as she moves quietly to a lone corner.**

**_The petite four year old little girl with soulful eyes and cream colored skin has a past that can never be forgotten.  
_****"Please don't hurt me." She whispers as she puts her hands over her head and lets a lone tear slip down her face.  
**

_What happens when the married couple and the tortured four year old's lives collide.  
_**"Mr and Mrs Scott, I'm Caitlin Strauss, we met the other day; if by any chance your still interested, we have found the child for you."  
**

_Face those three through :  
_

_Deception__  
_

_Family issues  
_

_Hope  
_

_Clarity  
_

_And love as they battle off the demons that are sure to come; together.  
_**  
Starring:  
**

**Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen a.k.a. penelope from full house as :**_Summer  
Hilarie Burton as : _**Peyton Sawyer-Scott.  
**_Chad Michael Murray as : _**Lucas Scott  
**_James Lafferty as :_** Nathan Scott  
**_Bethany joy Galleoti as:_** Haley James Scott  
**_Jackson Brundage as : _**James Lucas Scott  
**_Sophia Bush as : _**Brooke Davis  
**_Stephen Colleti as: _**Chase Adams  
**_Antwon Tanner as: _**Skills Taylor  
****And more.....  
**_  
Coming to theatres near you._

_

* * *

_

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

- Pink: Family portrait

**Chapter 1-**

_The sound of lightening and rain pounded into her ears and she knew; just knew, it was beginning again.  
_

_The never-ending cycle that seemed to grow more and more each passing minute._

_She knew the usual routine by now._

_A shrill yell would penetrate the room causing her to close her eyes in horror._

_The drunken slurry yell that would follow afterwards followed closely by a handprint on said person's face._

_The witty comeback that escaped her mothers lips as she fell to the floor causing him to infuriate once more._

_The usual sound of crashes and tumblings would reach her earbuds as she tried desperately to mute them out._

_And then they would stop once they remembered her presence._

_This time; this time had been different. _

_It started out exactly as she had envisioned, taking place as dead on. _

_She heard the yell that escaped her mothers lips, heard the loud drunken slurs that came from her father as he pushed her to the floor, followed by the crash and tumblings._

_Only this time; her mother hadn't reacted, hadn't let witty comebacks escape her lips; the silence was deafening._

_She quietly crept down the stairs, hoping that the cycle had finished only to gasp at what she saw._

_Tears filled her eyes the exact moment her father turned around, anger still peircing through his narrowed eyes in fury as he stared at her._

_It was then. She thought, that he realized what he had done and drukenly stormed out of the house; slamming the door behind him._

_She slowly walked up to the unconscious woman on the floor, tears falling faster and faster as more gasps escaped her mouth._

_"Mommy?" She asked quietly, her voice like a mere whisper as she tried desperately to wake her up._

_"Mommy, wake up."She bellowed louder, closing her eyes momentarily as if this was all a dream; her eyes opened and sorrow washed over her. _

_Why didn't she have normal parents that loved one another? Why was she always ignored? Was it her fault?_

_The number one wish she had wished for, were for her parents to get along; to stop the madness._

_And as she looked at her mother, tears slipped out in a hurry; she knew fate decided to intervene and shattered her heart in the process._

She awoke with a jolt, sweat glistening off her forehead as she put a hand over her heart, trying to restore it back to its usual pace.

She let her eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded her, her lashes blinking repeadetly as she fought the urge to cry.

Footsteps could be heard loudly in her ears and she hurriedly pulled the covers over her in fright; the images of her past surrounding her head.

The door flung open and she stared back at the woman infront of her, shaking her head with a swarm of fresh tears in her eyes threatning to fall.

"Summer?"

She let out a whimper as the figure came closer and closer towards her.

" Summer, It's okay."

She shook her head, _it's not okay._ she thought; it hadn't been since that horrendous night that would forever scar her.

"It's me, . It's time to come out, okay?"

She nodded slowly, not daring to infuriate the woman; she knew from past experiences what they would land her and slowly made her way over to the red-headed woman.

"We're going to find you a good family." She muttered, putting a hand over her shoulder which made her flinch; the big woman hadn't noticed and they trudged down the dark hallway, one thing running through her mind.

Summer shook her head sadly in disagreement, she knew where she was heading. _Straight back to the pound._

* * *

Lucas awoke to the sun shining ever so delicately on his skin, his head turned to the side and a his lips quirked upwards in a smile. He hardly believed the place he was right now.

Eight years ago had anyone asked him if he had ever envisioned himself married to the blond with lucious curls he used to watch from afar; he would of told them they were lunatics and that Peyton Sawyer would never acknowledge much less marry a man whom she claimed invisible.

Yet here he was.

The suns rays shone brightly over her creamy sun-kissed face and he suddenly had mental images of devouring her. She was so beautiful, so mesmerising; he supposed he could watch her for hours.

Her chest rose and fell within each intake of breath that escaped her lips causing another smile to escape his lips.

A mental image of the night they had become one rushed into his mind; his goofy smile growing at the thought of it.

It had been a spur of the moment engagement, ones of which you could only imagine happening in the movies. He was watching her- much like he was now, watching her every movement when all of a sudden, she mumbled something; his name.

He could remember the grin that had taken place on his lips, remembering the sole detail that had reminded her of when she knew she was in love with him- when she said she loved him in his sleep whilst she was dating Jake.

Suddenly, he found himself looking back at the green orbs that were gazing at him intensely, filled with pure love and desire and it struck him then;

He couldn't wait anylonger, he was sick of going back and forth from Tree Hill to L.A, sick of not being able to hold her in his arms every day like he wanted every day; He wanted to tell her he loved her every day, wanted to be there when her dreams took place.

He fiddled with the ring in his pocket and took notice that she was oblivious about it; staring intensely into his blue orbs; it was like she had drowned in them.

He inhaled, coming to terms with his decision- he had been planning this for months since she moved to L.A for that deal.

He was 19 and was planning to ask Peyton Sawyer to marry him.

_"Goodmorning."_

_"Morning." He said with a grin, placing a sensual kiss to her lips. " Look at you, your hair is a tangled mess of bed hair and you still look amazing."_

_"Charmer." She whispered, emitting a laugh from beside him._

_"I'm serious,Peyt." He sighed, getting up from the bed and ignoring her look of confusion, that is till he watched the lightbulb go off in her head as he sagged to one knee. " Peyton Sawyer, I love you. I know it was a long way to go for us to finally be together and for that I'm sorry. I've never felt more alive, more free than I have ever had since now. I want to be there when your dreams come true; want you to be the one standing next to me when mine come true; I want to have kids with you someday- a little daddy's girl with green eyes and the appearance like a carbon copy of her mother or a mommy's boy with curly locks and bright blue eyes- your smile to match. I've once quoted that I'll always and forever be in love with Peyton Sawyer so let me prove it to you." _

_"Peyton Sawyer will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, baby yes!" She said with an excited nod before smirking down at him. " Now get up here and kiss me." She ordered, laughing as he sprang up to his feet in chuckles before planting his lips on hers and the two of them falling back against the bed; tangled in each other._

That had been three years ago; and for the past three years, had been the best years of his life.

"What you thinking about?" Asked the blonde smoothly and Lucas had to smirk as he looked down at the beauty before him, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"You." He whispered, watching as a blush took place on her cheeks- he loved that he was the only one that could do that.

"Charmer."

"It's one of my finer qualities." He whispered cockily, laughing at the pillow that had been thrown at him. " Morning."

"Morning." She ended, her lips hovering over his for a second before they both eagerly connected the gap. The kiss was slow, delicate, passionate as they moaned in unison, their lips moving as one as Peyton opened hers to grant him access. Their tongues fought in serenity as they felt the heat radiate between the two of them. Lucas rolled on top of his wife, his hard on grazing her skin teasingly as he slid a slender leg of hers over his waist.

Peyton groaned in sheer pleasure as her womanhood and his manhood rubbed against each other, before pulling back and staring at his eyes. A beat was passed as the married couple shared a moment before they connected their lips once again- their hearts swooning in the princess.

The couple had been so into they're foreplay, they hadn't heard the door that opened.

"Hey guys. Peyton, coffee's all ready- holy moses!" Shrieked Haley as she quickly cast her hand over her eyes. " I- umm- I'll see you- yeah." Rushed Haley as she quickly ran out of the room.

Peyton looked up at her husband to see a smirk on his lips, eyeing her crimson blush before connecting his lips with hers; pouting as she pushed him away.

"Why don't you go see what Haley wanted while I take a shower."

"How about we just take one together?" He asked huskily, his eybrows wiggling up and down suggestively which Peyton giggled at, shaking her head.

"The moment is gone, Luke." She claimed before walking towards the bathroom, swinging her hips in the process and smirking at the frustrated groan that emitted her poor husband's throat.

"You,Peyton Scott, are one hell of a tease."

"Its what I live for!" Called out the blonde with a laugh as she let the bathroom door, close the full way.

Haley looked upwards as she heard the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs and flushed slightly at the vision of her agitated bestfriend walking towards her.

"Haley James Scott; Have you by any chance heard of the invention we now call the telephone, it should come in handy some time."

"I'm sorry!" She cried out with a laugh. " Its not like if I wanted to see my bestfriend and my sister-in-law going at it either, buddy. Besides, your lucky I came in when I did- what if it had been Karen and Lilly- how awkward would that be?"

"Your right." Grimaced Lucas as the image entered his mind, shaking his head in pure horror before taking a mug and filling the cup with coffee.

"What are you doing here?" He groaned. " Is Nathan that bad at fulfilling your needs that you had to disrupt mine at Seven am in the morning."

" Sue me, I got here at seven fifteen." Claimed Haley with a pout. " Besides, my needs are fulfilled just fine; hence the four year old boy currently waiting for me at home."

"Then what are you doing here? Skidaddle."

"Luke!" Laughed Haley as she nudged her Peyton obsessed brother in law. " So, hows the adoption thing coming?" She asked with amusement, it wasn't that long ago that both her brother and sister in law announced to the whole pack that they were adopting a little boy or girl. It wasn't the fact that they couldn't make any of there own- because they could, its just- Peyton felt a need to help a lone child out there that had been abondoned or left in the hands of others like she had been and be every bit of the person her foster mother had been whilst Lucas was onboard simply because he loved children.

" Not so good." Answered Peyton as she walked into the kitchen, instantly giving her husband a kiss, thanking Haley for the fresh pot of coffe and plopping down on Lucas's lap. " Son of a bitches won't return our calls."

"Peyton, baby. We've been over this."Said Lucas as he pressed a sole kiss on her shoulder which Haley shook her head at.

"Well- I'd say the wait is over."

"What?" They asked instantly causing Haley to smirk at them. " See? If it hadn't for the fact that I so generously decided to check your mail when I brought myself over here- you would've never seen this."

The married couple instantly grabbed the sealed envelope before their eyes and snapped it open, their eyes widening as they glanced at each other.

_Holy shit. _They thought stimaneously as they read the letter in front of them with such poise. _A spot has been opened. They were getting a freaking child._

* * *

"Miss? Your patients are here." Muttered a raven-haired young woman as she looked down at her workaholic boss.

"Thank you, you can take your break." She said with a smile as she walked on over to her room which happened to be where the married couple were awaiting her.

A smile came to her lips as she caught the words being whispered towards them- the words of comfort a man would give to their eager wife, the sweet whisperings of nothings shared between the two of them.

If she hadn't been sure that the couple were in love and fit to take care of this child- she sure of hell did then.

She decided to make her presence known by clearing her throat loudly- watching as the two finally acknowledged her, practically laughing at the blush that had tinted the slender blonds cheeks.

"Hi, Caitlyn Strauss." She greeted with a smile as she extended her hand. " You must be Mr and Mrs. Scott"

"That's right, nice to meet you." Answered Lucas, speaking for both him and Peyton as they shook the doctors hand. " You don't know how happy we are to be here. My wife almost broke my arm with excitement , she practically dragged me out of the house."

A laugh broke out of Caitlyn's mouth as she caught the blonde throwing daggers at her husband. " I have had similar remarks in my eight years in this buisness." She smiled at them. " So, your resume looks fantastic and you both look like a loving couple. Would you mind if we asked some questions- policy rules."

"Not at all." Responded Peyton as she leant farther into Lucas's embrace.

"Right- why is it that you two want to adopt?"

"I was an adopted kid myself,actually. I didn't know till I was seventeen and my birth mother showed up but I guess something changed since then. Lately, we've thought about and we both want our first child to be someone that has been abondoned like I had been and give them the love they need."

"Not that I believe you would but have you ever abused a child or more so your partner?."

"Never." Spoke Lucas, honestly. " I doubt we could even If we tried."

The questions ran on and on, Caitlyn gracefully writing down everything that had been shared with her for the past two hours, going over her facts and their resume before smiling at them.

"Well then, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, if by any chance your still intrested; we've found the child for you." Responded the young woman as she pushed her short red-hair to cascade around her back before opening the door to where a lone little girl lay with a thumb in her mouth.

Lucas and Peyton stared at the girl in amazement. She was a beautiful, her long blond hair cascading down her back with her creamy coloured skin and soulful blue eyes. They felt their heart swell in their chest at their beautiful baby girl- she was all they needed and more. They knew then and there that they had made the right decision.

"Mr and Mrs. Scott, meet your new daughter." Answered Caitlyn before slowly grasping the childs fingers and moving towards them. " Summer, these are your new parents."

The little girl did nothing but stare at them, her eyes wide in curiousity before staring down at the floor. Caitlyn sent an apologetic look to them before casting her eyes back downward to the four year old.

" Go on- tell em' your name sweetie."

"Summer." She whispered softly before averting her eyes to the ground as she moved quietly to a lone corner which Caitlyn sighed at.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't speak much."

"What's wrong with her? Is it us?"

" No." She said, answering Lucas's question quickly and letting relief surge through their system. "For a youngster, she's been through some complex situations that no child should ever be forced to deal with- she's just frightened, closed off and keeps to herself; one of the reasons why we think you two are the perfect candidate to fit her role as parents. She needs unconditional love, support but most of all a loving family- something of which she has never had. We think you two will be able to give it to her."

Lucas and Peyton stared at each other, mentally making a decision together before averting their gaze to the four year old that lay in the corner, head shamefully down as she fiddled with what looked to be a rusty necklace.

"We'll do it."

" Fabulous!" Squealed Caitlyn happilly before awkwardly straightening out and giving them a wad of papers. " Just sign here, here and here." She enlisted which the couple happilly agreed to.

"When should we pick her up?"

"How about next week? It gives you perfect time to get neccessities and mostly clothes for the youngster."

"We'll be there." Ended Peyton, receiving a smile from the young lady who bellowed the kid towards her.

"Say bye, Summer."

"Bye." She let out softly, awkwardly twirling her shoe.

"Bye, kiddo." Let out the couple in unison before waving at her and walking out the door with one last glance. Caitlyn sighed as she grabbed hold of the girls hand and steered her back into the foster room.

"You'll be better off with them, Sum. They won't hurt you." Summer could only nod to save the fury that would come if she said otherwise. She was used to those spur of words, it had been given to her countless times before they either abondoned her or hurt her along the process.

She thought this time around was no better; never had she once thought, her new foster parents would be her ticket to happiness and more so freedom.


	2. Chapter 2:Because of you

_An- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for my second chapter. Alright, I thought you should know that Lindsay in no way shape or form is interfering with my Leyton. Secondly, I need you to decide who should be Brooke's love intrest. Brooke and Owen or Brooke and Chase? you decide. Thirdly, at times there will be minor Naley so don't be surprised. I'm glad you like this story so far; I can actually see Peyton and Lucas adopting a child on the show and seeing as this baby is broody just like they are; they make a perfect little family don't you think?_

_Alright, enough with the blabbering, lets get down to buisness._

_Previously:_

_-We find out a little about Summer and her past._

_- Lucas and Peyton fluff followed by a chat with Haley._

_- Lucas and Peyton discover the adoption agency has a child in line for them._

_-Leyton meet their new daughter which happens to be Summer._

_Summary: Lucas and Peyton; the epic romance get one shot at making they're dreams come true; watch the challenges they must face to keep it happily ever after.  
_

_Disclaimer: I, in no shape, way or form own One tree Hill or either of their characters._

_Chapter two- Because of you._

_

* * *

_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_-Kelly Clarkson- Because of you_

"What do you think, kiddo?"

It was amazing.

Scratch that- it was a sight that made my breath catch in my throat.

My eyes wandered slackjawed around the spacious house in front of me.

It was like I had wakened into the spur of heaven.

It was then that I realised that I had spaced out for too long once I had felt the intense gaze they seemed to be throwing at me.

My head bowed down in shame.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly, as I instantly closed my eyes- waiting for the sure sting that would follow from my statement that would cause my cheeks to burn and tears to carelessely flow down my face.

My eyes opened in a flash as nothing but silence overcame the room.

I averted my gaze in embarresement as the pretty lady with the luscious blonde curls walked towards and me and slowly backed up in fear.

"Please don't hit me." I whimpered, instantly gathering my hands over my head in a simple gesture of protection.

"Hey." She said as she knelt down infront of me. "We're not gonna hurt you,sweetie. I promise."

I could only nod quickly- even though I knew that was far from the truth. _That's what they all say._

"Are you hungry,kiddo?"

"Yes." I whispered tentavily, my eyes bugging out as he moved closer to me.

"What?" He asked, her voice like a mere whisper which strained him from receiving her answer.

" I-I mean yes sir." I exclaimed hurriedly, my feet moving by itself as my eyes widened in fright and I seemed to back up to the wall, clutching tightly to my necklace.

"Hey. It's ok." He assured as he knelt down infront of me. "There's no need for formality in this house. No one's gonna hurt you- I won't hurt you. I can promise you that."

My blonde hair moved widley up and down as I nodded quickly in agreement.

_Always listen to me got that, ugly duckling!_ Whispered the taunting familiar voice inside my head that caused me to freeze involountary.

"Summer?"

My eyes snapped up to meet theirs, my eyes for once staring discreetly at my new mommy and daddy before the dark shadow of distrust flitted across my face once again and I turned away from them.

A loud sharp exhale of sadness escaped their lips yet I still didn't give them eye contact. I learned from previous experience they just land you into sadness and hurt and a whole lot of pain.

With the thought staring at my mind, I popped my thumb back into my mouth and turned towards the door to the kitchen- sitting patiently on the kitchen table and fiddling with my hands as they attempted to make me dinner.

* * *

Peyton exhaled slowly as she watched the brooding four year old in front of her. Lucas had went grocery shopping for the lack of food that seemed to disappear from the house leaving her to handle the four year old all by herself.

_Its like looking into a mirror._ she though fleetingly.

She remembered the feeling of distrust roaming around her when she had lost her foster mother when she was merely eight years old.

Felt the innocence that was left of a child being stolen away from her leaving her to cope with the belief that the world was nothing but a cruel, bitchy place.

It carried on with her till high school and had taken a great amount of time to trust anyone other than Brooke.

_There are around six billion people around the earth and sometimes all you need is one._ The statement had been one that had popped into her mind once before and yet the angel of death seemed to conjure it up again.

She was determined to let the four year old know she's not alone- for now, she was gonna be that one.

She walked slowly towards the four year old who looked up, alarmed at her presence before forming a bubble around her heart.

There was a moment of silence as Peyton grabbed a hold of the four year old for the first time and noticed for once:

She did not flinch.

A small smile formed her lips as she looked back down to the awaiting tortured four year old.

"You like music, sweetheart?"

A small, hesitant nod was made followed by a whisper of agreement.

"Wanna listen to some with me?"

"Do you have NOFX; me inside your head." She asked tentavily, her eyes bugged out in curiosity.

"Do I? I listen to it everyday." Laughed Peyton, frowning as the four year olds expression turned grim and flitted sadness in her blue enticing orbs.

"Momma used to listen to it all the time."

A sharp exhale escaped Peytons lips as she squeezed Summers hand with much needed comfort.

"You miss your mommy, don't you?"

A nod instantly followed after her eyes had flitted sadness.

"Listen,sweetie. I know that you've been through alot and can only imagine your place right now- especilally at a tender age of only four. I know how it feels, I've been in your position before- I may not of been in the same dangerous category as you were but I know how it feels to feel alone." She sighed.

"I don't want you to go through this alone and this is exactly why we're here. Don't think of us as your new parents, sweetheart. Think of us as your new friend."

Summer hesitantely nodded before casting her eyes downward.

"I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared. No child deserves to be abused or hurt and Luke and I- we believe that. Not once will a sole person touch you without us around- neither will we. Your in good hands,kid."

Peyton felt a soft smile take place on her lips, her heart swelling in a manner of happiness as she caught the eye contact that had been shared between her and her new daughter followed by a small smile.

"C'mon kid,Let's go rock out and have fun."

Summer nodded before hesitantely grabbing hold of her new mommys hand and bringing both of theirs together; she looked up slowly catching the smile her new mommy gave her and could only take a deep breath as they walked into the living room.

* * *

The door closing froze her actions as her protective shell came back.

In the corner of her eyes she could see her new mommy looking at her, her eyes swarming with questions.

Her eyes closed instantly as the sound of footsteps filled her ears, her mind swarming with released images from the past.

_"You, get back here you ugly duckling!" He yelled as he moved closer to her. _

_She froze at her position from beneath the bed and rocked her body back and forth as she inwardly prayed that he wasn't drunk._

_Deep down, she knew he was- he always was and as the bitter smell of alcohol filled her nostrils, she knew he was close by._

_Suddenly he opened the covers and peeked under the bed, his drunken brown eyes meeting her frightened scared ones._

_"Boo." He slurred, a deep chuckle emitting from deep in his throat and as he neared her, there was only one thing she could do._

_Scream, as loud as she could yet it was too late- he got what he wanted anyhow._

"Summer?"

She ignored Peytons attempt to get through to her and felt her weakened knees fall to the ground as she instantly pulled her arms around her to rock her body back and forth.

A tear ecaped her eye and she felt her new mommy instantly put her arm around her yet she flinched, shrugging them away quickly.

Goosebumps could be seen as the hair on the back of her neck was alerted of her fear.

Lucas walked into the house exasperated, hearing music fill his ears and instantly smiled before entering the living room.

The smile that had formed merely two seconds ago slipped off as he watched the tortured child form a protective shell around herself and rock her body back and forth with tears in her eyes.

He walked towards her- hoping he could get her to stop crying but that just made her halt and look back at him and his heart nearly shattered as he saw the level of mixed emotions in there.

Sorrow, fright, weakness. There was absolutely no hope in her eyes, it was like she was expecting a snuff to the face.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered pleadingly as she clutched tighter to her necklace.

"I swear I'll be better." She murmured afterwards and it was then that he caught the way her eyes had closed that she was springing back into the past.

His eyes met his wifes each carrying a heavy heart that was breaking at the broken four year old infront of them.

Peyton nodded at him, their eyes carrying messages from her to him like it had always done before moving towards the four year old.

"Summer?"

The child looked up, her face splotchy red as tears escaped her lips to a great extent. Peyton wrapped her arms around the girl as she rushed into her embrace, clutching on to her body as strongly as she could.

"I-I'm sorry." She hiccuped as she nuzzled her head into the nape of her neck.

"Please don't let him hurt me." She wailed.

Four words. It had taken four words for Lucas's heart to shatter in a million peices as he lifted his feet and walked into his room. Peyton sighed before looking down at the four year old.

"He's not gonna hurt you, sweetheart. I told you that." She repeated, before rubbing the girls back in a soothing manner.

It had taken the sole fourty five minutes for the girl to stop crying before she wiggled out of Peytons embrace and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." She repeated before rushing off to where she guessed was her room.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she walked into her bedroom and felt her heart break at her saddened husband wallowing in defeat on the bed.

She crossed over to him, crawling ontop of him and could feel a small smile form her lips as his arms immediately formed around her hips.

"Hi."

"Hi." He whispered, his eyes going distant and darkening causing her to practically see the thoughts running through her head.

An involountary sigh went through her as she noticed all too well it was brooding in the making.

"Luke-"

"She's so scared. She makes me sound like a cold-hearted monster." He murmured, feeling the knife splurge through his heart as he remembered the way she had looked at him.

"Baby, your not a cold-hearted monster. I think that category is better suited for Dan." She joked, frowning as he hadn't smiled a wink.

"Not funny. Its just- I feel helpless. She's been here for merely a week and she won't even look at me. Every time I step into a room she'll close off. You just don't know how it feels to see that look on her face every day."

"You have to give her time,Luke. Her father practically damaged her. Its going to take a long time for her to be able to trust you with her very much noticed fright of any men that come her way."

" I know." He said with a sigh. "I just- I can't understand how a man could do that to his four year old daughter much less anyone- I could kill him for Godsakes."

"He's in prison,Luke. He's receiving the punishment he so rightly deserves. It will get better in time." She assured, bringing her hand up to rub his cheek affectionately.

"I know." He agreed. " Your always right."

"Took you long enough to notice, dear hubbie." She teased with a smirk before looking up at him with a smile. " I love you, you know that right? Trust me when I say it'll get better."

"I know, I do and I'll take your word for it. I love you too, Peyt." He ended before placing his lips on hers, their forhead leaning on each others as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_A laugh rumbled from deep in her throat as she looked at the screen before her._

_The vague outline of Sylvester chasing after the canary and falling deep into a ditch could be seen emitting a smile from the four year olds face._

_It was one of those days he wasn't here._

_She noticed during the week that when the little stick hit 12 and the big stick hit 6 at night would be when he's gone or when the little stick hit 11 and the big stick hit 9 on the clock at dawn he'd be nowhere to be seen._

_Which is why she took advantage of her knowledge and used it for her sole purposes._

_There was still much time left till they would cross paths and for that she couldn't help but be thrilled about it._

_Her good mood vanished as she clutched the sheets before her, the loud ringing of the door slamming filling her earbuds._

_He never did that no more. Ever since her mommy died, he never slammed the door._

_Her eyes closed momentarily as she realized he was probably drunk._

_Another strange factor to the situation seeing as he cut off from the action a month after her mommy had been buried._

_She heard the slurry cusses that filled the house and rocked her body back and forth as she desperately tried to move._

_Just when she was about to hide into her secret hiding place, the door stormed open._

_"Well hello, ugly duckling." He slurred as he let a bitter smile escape his lips before laughing at her. "Miss me?"_

_"D-daddy, your home early." she said quickly, ignoring the fury that had sprang into his eyes._

_"Yeah, what are you the cop? Get outta my buisness." He roared before approaching her._

_Her eyes widened in fear, she had never seen her father like this except for the monthly time he had beaten up mommy._

_"Daddy." She cried out in fear. " Daddy what are you doing?"_

_"Whatever I damn well please." He slurred with a bitter laugh as he picked her up and slammed her to the wall,a cry shot out of her mouth which caused a backhanded slap to sting her cheek._

_"Shut up." He roared before his hand found solace on hitting her again._

Her eyes widened as she shot up in fear and blinked repeadetly to try and regain focus of her surroundings.

The white walls, massive bed she was sleeping on and the mass of maximum toys on the floor brought her back to the known fact that she was in her new home.

She felt the tears hit her cheeks faster and faster as the scene replayed in her mind and cried out silentely before her little feet rushed out the door.

She clutched the teddy closer to her chest as she moved around the big, dark house to get to her destination.

She opened the door and looked up to see her new parents looking back at her, sleepily.

"Summer?" Asked her new father and she flinched, watching as her new mommy rolled over from her position ontop of her new daddy before looking down at her.

"What's going on, sweetheart?"

She said nothiong, simply ran into her embrace and cuddled herself into her, finding comfort as her new mommy wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here now." She murmured repeatedly, she felt her eyes heavily drooping and rested her head on her mommys chest.

Against her will, she fell asleep- the images in the back of her mind, following her every move.

* * *

_Next: - Summer meets the gang._


	3. Chapter 3: Afraid

_An- Hey guys miss me? Well, I promised you guys another new update on my new story so here it is. By the way, can I just vent my feelings here and truly say that I am so missing One Tree Hill right now; 6 weeks is just way too long!_

_Alright, I don't think I did this chapter any justice but just bear with me here, things will get better eventually._

_Previously:_

_-Summer gets acquainted with her new home._

_-Peyton/Summer bonding._

_- More revelations on Summer's past _

_-Peyton comforts a saddened Luke._

_- Summer seeks comfort in her new mommy when the past becomes too much to handle._

_Summary: Lucas and Peyton; the epic romance get one shot at making they're dreams come true; watch the challenges they must face to keep it happily ever after.  
_

_Disclaimer: I, by any means do not own One Tree Hill or Mark Schwan; had I did then we would of found out what is wrong with Peyton already._

_

* * *

_

Chapter three- Afraid.

_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me_

_-Afraid by Vanessa Anne Hudgens_

She was sure she was going to have an anxiety much worse- a panic attack.

She wasn't sure what had possesed them to invite her over, there had been a clear outing she could've taken with ease yet her mouth bewitched her and took a different route than her mind suggested.

It was too soon. She just knew it.

The night was going to end in a flash of disaster and it was going to be all her fault.

The kid just simply wasn't ready.

Her husband assured her everything would go fine yet she could see the hidden words behind the sentences he stringed along.

The kid was going to break and it was all her fault.

_"lo?" She asked groggily, mentally wanting to kick the asshat that was making her wake up at an ungodly hour which could disrupt the four year old currently snoozing in the middle of her and Luke._

_"Well hello to you too, bestestfriend. Miss me?"_

_"Brooke?"_

_"The one and only,."_

_"Normally I'd take this call with flying colours and greet you like the godess you are but Brooke Davis did you fail to notice that it is four am in the morning!" She whispered as she supressed the urge to strangle her best friend._

_"I know, I know. I'm sorry if I disrupted your little act of the deed with broody over there or your much needed sleep therapy or something but I just need a teeny tiny favour from my bestest friend in the whole wide world."_

_"Spit out,Brooke. I'm not really in the best of moods right now." _

_"Well hopefully this outta lighten the anger? How would you feel about seeing your bestest friend after four years?"_

_"Brooke-"_

_"I'm in Tree Hill and I need you to pick me up."_

Hadn't it been from the pleading tone her best friend had used on her, she wouldn't of ever sent her beloved husband searching for Brooke Davis at the airport. She would've done it herself but she wasn't sure she could escape the death grip her new daughter had around her.

Needless to say, she was pretty sure the night was going to end in disaster.

"Hey "

"Brooke, as much as I love you, why are you here?"

"Gee, what a way to greet your best friend after no eye contact for the last four damn years. I thought I meant more to you than that,P." Remarked the brunette as a pout instantly played with her lips.

"Not the point,B. Stop circling around the subject, I'll still bring it up."

" I can't stay in L.A anymore." Responded the brunette, sighing at the gesture from her bestfriend that proved she needed to elaborate. " I know- I'm Brooke Davis, famous fashion designer with the body looks and incredible fame. I've got all the money in the world and the bank account to prove it- I just, I miss Tree Hill, I miss home- money doesn't buy happiness,Peyton and I haven't felt that in a long time."

"Brooke." Said the blonde with a sigh as she gathered her best friend in her arms, feeling a terrible amount of guilt for the way she had treated the brunette just moments before.

"I'm home,P. For good."

"Good cause we've really missed you, "

"I've missed you losers too," Exclaimed Brooke as she clamped her eyes shut, feeling the resolve of tears work her way through her system.

Her eyes opened instantly as she felt the presence of another person or should she say child float through the room.

"Oh." Sniffed Brooke as she looked at the beauty infront of them. " I didn't know you had company."

"She's not company,Brooke. " At the look of confusion that had made way to her companion of many years she elaborated. " Brooke Davis meet Summer Elizabeth Scott; Luke and I's foster child."

"Holy shit." Muttered Brooke, as her eyes eyed the four year old that was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, not having noticed the extra presence in the room before her big soulful blue eyes looked up and instantly clambered into fear as she caught sight of the brunette woman in front of her.

The brunette watched, her brown orbs swimming with awe, fascination and intrigue as her best friend sent her an apologetic look before wrapping her arms around the child- whispering sweet murmurs of affection and comfort as her hand rubbed against her naked arm in attempt to ooze guidance into the four year old system.

It worked.

Brooke swallowed thickly as she felt a lump form in her throat. She realized she had missed out on a lot when it came to her best friend. Her best friend was the all american woman with the family, husband and well payed job to match as proud owner of _Red Bedroom records._

She felt inferior to the blonde in that exact moment and shook her head to get rid of the green-eyed emotion stirring up inside of her. Her best friend had a child and she found herself wishing she had one as well.

Peyton looked up at the clearing of the throat her bestfriend had bestowed around the house and took a deep breath as she started to introduce the two.

" Its okay, sweetheart. She's my best friend, she won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Asked Summer tentaviley as she raised her eyes to meet her new mommys.

" I promise." Summer took a deep breath and nodded, hesitantly stepping forward to approach the brunette before her when she felt the fright seep into her as the door opened and three unfamiliar people walked into the room.

Peyton felt her eyes widen as she caught sight of Skills, Bevin and Mouth enter the house instantly moving for Brooke as they acknowledged her presence; she casted her eyes downwards to see her new daughter clutching for her for dear life and closed her eyes momentarily.

_It was all she had expected and more- it was a disaster waiting to happen._

* * *

Lucas Scott let himself into his brother and sister in laws household. He had taken an early morning jog to clear his head from the level of emotions he had been feeling the past few days. He knew he should be lucky the child was even remotely agreeable with the fact that she would have to deal with him constantly seeing as he lived in the same household as her yet he couldn't deal with the hurt that entered his body every single time he looked at her.

Those blue eyes- such a different shade then his taking him in like he was some cold hearted villain just waiting to hunt her down like she was some fresh peice of meat.

It broke his heart each single time and he found it continously shattering more each and every day.

He had explained to Peyton how he needed to just cool off at the rivercourt letting the place filled with comfort and guidance let him wallow and aid him in his misery. She had been reluctant at first, her emerald green eyes filled with despair, sadness and hurt as she imagined his place.

That is till she caught the level of emotions stirring deep inside of his light blue Scott eyes that she loved so much and had nodded reluctantly, giving him a quick kiss before watching him walk out the door.

Needless to say he found his feet taking him here and decided to go with the flow.

A slight smile came out of his lips as his eyes caught sight of his four year old nephew lightly caressing his oversized pet bunny.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love that thing more then you love your favourited Uncle in the whole wide world." He kidded, a smile lighting his face as he watched his nephew turn around in surprise before beaming up at him as he ran full speed ahead into his awaiting arms.

"Uncle Luke!"

"How you doing,kid ? Is it just me or do you get a little bigger every single time I see you?"

"I'm a growing boy, Uncle Luke."

"And I am reminded of that every day." Quipped Lucas as he gathered the boy closely to him before looking around. "Where are your parents?"

"In the kitchen."

Lucas nodded, listening closely, a laugh escaping now and then as the little boy ranted on and on about Chester's new current acts of mischeviousness and his latest tricks that intrigued him to no end.

His laugh restricted instantly as they entered the kitchen to find his brother making out heavily with his bestfriend on the kitchen table, Nathan in between Haley's legs as he planned to shed the dress she had chosen to wear.

"Gross, I think you two just found a way to scar Lucas Scott for life." He remarked with a smirk as he put a hand over the eyes of the innocent four year old. " Need I remind you, you two have a four year old son who could've walked in on you two at any godly hour."

"Paybuck sucks, doesn't it?" Quipped Nathan, vaguely remembering him being on the receiving end of watching the epic love story called Leyton go through the deed themselves.

"Had I known it was so stomach churning I would've never came here in the first place." He responded. " I think I'd rather stick needles in my eyes."

"Ha-ha." Answered Haley dryly as she removed herself from her position from her pouting husband and gathered her little boy in his arms. " Speaking of which- why are you here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be with Peyton and your new child?" Asked Nathan as he put an arm around his wife and the other around his son.

"Uncle Lucas has a child?"

"Yeah, Jim-Jam." Laughed Haley as she ruffled her little blonde studs hair. "Which reminds me- how is that coming? We're dying to know the child that is going to be ensuring happiness on the faces of Lucas and Peyton."

"That's a question I'd answer if I had known myself." He said with a sigh as he instantly stooped down into a stool causing the married couple infront of him to gaze each other worriedly before following his lead.

"What do you mean, Luke?" Asked Haley as she instantly moved to comfort her bestfriend, thrashing her son into his fathers arms.

"Its a she- Summer. She's four year old just like Jamie although closed off as can be. "

"Luke-"

"She's been through a lot, Hales. Been through a past that scarred her forever and is much too superior for a four year old to handle- all cause of a bastard man who doesn't know how to take care of a human breathing soul-"

"Leaving her this fright of men." Ended Haley as she raised a comforting arm around her best friend.

"Got it in one."

"Leave her some time,Luke. She'll warm up to you on her own pace, when she's good and ready and knows for sure that she isn't falling into the repeat cycle of the drama that has already been ensured in her life."

"Pretty deep words of wisdom, Nate. Are you sure your my brother?" Teased Luke, a slight laugh escaping his lips as he caught the smirk his brother threw him.

"I'm not just a pretty face, older bro. I have my moments."

"That he does." Answered Haley with a smile as she gave her snatched a quick kiss from her husband. " So, when do we get to meet the mini-sized broody Scott anyway?"

"Tonight. Brooke's back and we're having a little congratulatory gathering present."

"Well in that case, Jim-Jammy go get ready."

"Okay." Said Jamie cheerfully as he looked up at his mommy before letting his feet hit the floor. " I'm taking chester with me."

"Any chance of bribing him into leaving that thing at home?"

"Not a chance." Laughed Nate, as a sigh escaped his wife's mouth before leading all three of them to the living room.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the prodigal cheerleader being nestled back into the flock." Said Skills with a smirk as he pulled his high school friend into a hug. " How you doing, baby girl?"

"I'm alright, I can't say the same about you, though. You seem more then okay with Bevin by your side, you two still together?"

"That's right."

"Together and horny." Answered Mouth, instantly wrapping his arms around the brunette after Bevin had finished. " I should know, I live with them."

A slight laugh escaped Brookes mouth before she looked back over to the frightened four year old practically sucking the blood circulation out of her best friend.

The other three followed her lead and cast their eyes slackjawed at the mini beauty infront of them, their eyes meeting blue orbs staring back at them with swarm of emotions dancing around her eyes.

The door opened once again and Summer felt her resolve shattering fast as her new father walked in alongside the couple beside him and a four year old boy that seemed to be heading straight for Peyton's arms.

Summer felt her grip loosen as her head spinning caused her to backlash a wave of rembrance.

_They entered one by one, her father leading the group like he was the king almighty._

_She could feel fear bounce into her as she tried to escape before they noticed her yet fate seemed to dislike her and they did anyway._

_"This the munchkin you're always complaining about, boss?" Sneered one of them as his eyes caught sight of her._

_"Indeed." Slurred her father. " Where do you think your going, ugly duckling. I haven't dismissed you." _

_A whimper escaped her lips as her father approached her causing them to chuckle nonchalantaly._

_"I think she's scared, boss." Laughed another. " Is the little munchkin scared of the big bad wolf?" _

_"You shouldn't be scared, ugly duckling." Smirked her father as he approached her. " We just wanna have a little fun." _

_"Yeah, just a little fun." Echoed the others with a laugh as they followed her fathers suite._

_It had been anything other than fun- it had been another way to torture her senseless._

Her eyes opened in a mad dash as the scene rewinded in her head.

"Summer?" Her new parents asked her yet she flinched, her harsh breathing filling the room as her heart ran a mile a minute.

She couldn't deal with the attention, the pair of eyes leveled on her, she felt claustrophobic and felt her throat close up.

She took off and ran.

She ran with all her might up the stairs and into her bedroom, slumping across the white walls as tears slipped down her face.

She felt her body shake as she sat there rocking her body as tears burned through her cheeks; she had been so entranced by the remembrance of her past she hardly acknowledged the other presence in the room until it spoke.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see the boy she had seen downstairs, the one that had seemed the same age as her slump to a seat next to her, cradling an oversized bunny.

"Please don't hurt me." She wailed as she hugged her arms, a gesture she had unconciosouly formed for herself whenever she felt the desire to protect her self.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured quietly. " I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She didn't speak simply trailed her blue orbs towards the ground.

"I'm Jamie and I'm four."

"Me too." She whispered unconciously before her eyes widening as a small smile escaped Jamie's lips at the response. Her eyes found solace on looking at nowhere but him.

"We can be friends." He muttered with a smile. " You can play with Chester, he's real nice and real cool-"

"There's no point, I'm gon go back to the pound anyway."

"No you won't." Argued Jamie. " Your my cousin now- Uncle Luke and Auntie Peyton are gonna make sure you stay, and then we can hang out more."

Silence was formed once again.

"And then we'll go to school together and be the bestest friends in the whole wide world."

"You shouldn't say stuff you don't mean." She replied quietly before storming out of the room in tears leaving a saddened four year old behind.

She found herself in the closet she had been fooling around in the other morning, found her hands searching for the petite box she had stored in here the other day.

The salty tears came barreling down in hurried motions as she opened the dusty box and was rewarded with pictures of her deceased mother.

She found her mind spinning with tidbits of their last conversation.

_Anna looked up in time to see her daughter walk in with a last wave to the outdoors before entering the house with backpack firmly strapped around her back._

_Her mouth formed an 'O' as she mentally cursed herself for forgetting. " You had early dismissal today, I was supposed to pick you up..."_

_"S'okay Momma, Charlie's mommy gave me a ride home today." She instantly informed her as she slid into a seat next to her._

_"How was your day?"_

_She smiled slightly at her mommys lips pressed against her forehead before answering. " S'not important, how was your da-"_

_She froze as she noticed the bruises being revealed for her eyes to catch from beneath the locks of blonde hair cascading down her mommys shoulders. _

_"Mommy?"_

_Anna followed her eyes, curious as to what was attracting her attention before swallowing thickly and momentarily closing her eyes as she realized what her four year old had caught sight of._

_" Mommy? Are you okay?"_

_" I'm fine, honeybug." She lied, she always did. " No need to get worried, should go away in a few days tops."_

_"I'm gon get you some ice."_

_"No." She assured as she gathered the four year old in her arms. " I don't need ice, I'm fine honey bug."_

_"Does it hurt like last time?"_

_Last time. Tears swelled into the blonde mothers blue orbs as the two words circled around her head. So her daughter knew, she wasn't the least bit surprised, she often thought she felt her presence when the scene of the crime was formed. _

_Her eyes closed momentarily. What kind of a mother was she? Thrusting her daughter in dangerous territory so much as this one? Not being able to ensure happiness for her daughter instead keeping her in the hands of the devil?_

_She had failed her daughter as a mother like she had failed everything else in her life._

_"God, I am so sorry." She muttered with a cracked voice. " You don't deserve this. You shouldn't live like this- one day, honeybug we'll escape, you and me; us against the world."_

_"Promise?"_

_" I promise forever and so much more." Assured the mother as her grip on her daughter never loosened, she had to escape; for her daughters well being- never had she once thought she wasn't escaping with her._

Her mommy had promised her forever and eternity yet the results differed.

She didn't mean to push away Jamie, just like she hadn't meant to push away her new father.

In her eyes, men were predators and she was the peice of meat they were aiming for.

She was a broken raven trying to find her place in the world- if she even had one, it was only natural for her to protect herself.

In the midst, Lucas and Peyton shared a look of despair as they watched the scene infront of them; it seemed like the progress that had taken for her to take a step forward reduced back to step one.

* * *

_Next: Summer and Lucas interaction._


	4. Chapter 4:Breakaway

_An- Hey guys! Again, million thanks for the reviews I had gotten, you have no idea how it feels to check my reviews and see the opinionated approval of the chapter by you guys, just reading it and taking the time to review makes my day. _

_Anywho, I know I promised you two Lucas and Summer Interaction so therefore I will cease my rambling in order to complete your wishes- adios!_

_Previously:_

_- Breyton interaction and Brooke meets Summer._

_-Lucas, Haley and Nathan interaction followed by Jamie._

_- Summer gets an unexpected visit from the whole gang causing a rise of emotions to stir up and rush out of the room._

_-Jamie gets the nerve to talk to his new cousin only to be pushed away._

_- Flashbacks from Summer followed by heartache which puts Lucas and Peyton into misery._

_Summary: Lucas and Peyton; the epic romance get one shot at making they're dreams come true; watch the challenges they must face to keep it happily ever after._

_Chapter four- Breakaway._

* * *

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakawa__y_  
- _Breakaway by Kelly clarkson._

_"_Well bestfriend, I think that's the last of them." Exclaimed Brooke as she unloaded the last of the groceries.

"Thanks B,"

"It was nothing. I kinda owe you considering you've offered me a roof for the last couple of days."

"Hey, you know what the spanish say, _Mi casa et su casa_, I'm just proving the statement true."She whirled around to look at her best friend in the eye.

"Well maybe I should thank the spanish sometime" She whirled around to look at her best friend. "So I've been thinking and I think I'm going to start Clothes over Bro's again from scratch."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't get the thrill you know? the feeling of accomplishment I should feel when I step into it- maybe its 'cause Victoria is co-owner and keeps firing my employees or the bitch herself but I just can't do it with her in L.A anymore."

"Good for you,B." Muttered Peyton as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I know whatever you do, whatever you decide you'll rock at it and I'll be behind you a hundred percent."

"Thanks for the vote of support, my friend." She exclaimed before perching on the counter, her feet dangling back and forth as she spoke her next words. "So what's the deal with mini Scott?"

A sigh escaped Peytons lips as she perched on the kitchen counter placing herself right beside her best friend.

"You could say she's the eight year old version of me except much younger. Alot has happened to her for a four year old to handle and she gets this feeling of distrust whenever she meets knew people or men for that matter and tends to close off."

"And here I thought the sight of her running vastly upstairs yesterday had something to do with me." She smiled slightly. " Poor kid."

Peyton nodded in agreement. " I mean- I thought we were finally getting somewhere the past couple of days but then she sees the lot of you and-"

"Retreats straight back into step one."

Another nod made way to the blonds face. " I just- I don't know what to do anymore."

"You keep trying." Muttered Brooke as she raised an arm around her best friends shoulder. " I've seen you with her the last couple of days P, and there's no mistaking that child is really attached to you. She may have insecurities and fear running through her but I think she's starting to warm up to the fact that you can be that person she runs to. Give her some time P, the kid will come around."

"I wish I could say the same about,Luke."

"What about Broody?"

"Summer went through a whole lot of damage cause of her father which makes her fear of men striking to a new high- whenever she sees Luke her whole demeanor shuts off and she pulls walls over her heart to refrain from getting hurt. That kills,Luke."

"Broody knows that its going to take time before Summer opens up to him. It may hurt and be painful along the way but he has to accept the fact that there's nothing he can do. The trust that can be formed between the two of them will be formed when Summer knows she won't go barraling back into the past and get hurt again."

"I know, It just I can't stand Lucas being in pain you know? I feel his pain the way he feels mine, Its just going to take some adjustment."

"Broody's strong he can handle it." Her eyes wandered towards the window where a smile curled her lips. " Besides, from where I'm sitting- I don't think its going to be a problem much longer."

"Wha-" Questioned Peyton before she turned her body to catch sight of the vision that caused her best friend to smile.

Her heart swooned as her eyes took in the scene infront of her resulting her lips to curl upwards in a smile that mirrored one of which belonged to her husband.

* * *

_A yawn escaped his lips as he trudged down the dark hallway towards the kitchen._

_The movement followed by the numerous noises being heard loudly around the house riled up the hairs in the back of his neck to stand as he cluctched tighter to the bat in his hands._

_He clamped his eyes shut momentarily, mentally preparing himself to deal with the robber when he finally caught sight of his robber as he moved into the kitchen._

_He shook his head, pulling the bat behind the broom in the lone corner as he simply watched the four year old nibbling on a sandwich in silence._

_Her feet dangled from the kitchen counter as she swang them back and forth, a cup firmly placed around one of her fingers as she savoured the taste of her meal._

_He couldn't refrain the laugh that escaped his mouth at the irony of the situation. The one time he finds her serene and at peace with herself was during a midnight stroll towards the kitchen at noon._

_He hadn't realized his laugh was as loud as it had been resulting in a pair of eyes widening as they looked up at him and the crash of glass breaking reaching his earbuds._

_"I-I" Tears had formed in her blue orbs as she held his gaze causing him to approach her._

_"Hey, hey. Its okay, It was my fault don't beat yourself up over it." He assured her as he grabbed the broom in the corner and started to clean up the mess he had started._

_Summer nodded before muttering a soft " I'm sorry." before disappearing to what looked like her room._

_He looked up minutes later when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps and let a gasp escape his mouth at the incredulity of what his eyes were catching sight of._

_Summer was approaching him, black leather belt raised before him as she discarded her shirt, thrust the belt into his hands and turned around waiting for the punishment at hand._

_He looked at the belt in his hands in disgust and suddenly felt anger rush through his system. What kind of a man would do something so hurtful and cruel to a four year old as to use accessories like that one as a manner of discipline._

_He supressed the urge to hunt the bastard down and beat the living shit out of him._

_A shudder escaped him before he threw the belt in the garbage and turned her around, ignoring the flinch that came from the four year old._

_"Listen sweetheart, you don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, your a living, breathing person just like I am and no one should be abused that way. Your safe here." He assured her before smiling at her and escaping the kitchen leaving a shocked four year old behind._

The ball sank into the hoop, a vibrating swoosh running through the air as it bounced back towards him.

He had been thinking about the exchange all morning and came to the conclusion that he had blown it.

All hope of Summer ever speaking more then two words to him had disintegrated as fast as it had been conjured up.

He had scared her away.

He came off too strong, he supposed. It had to be the only reasonable explanation to the avoided eye contact the child had summoned him.

A moment flashed his mind where he pictured him tickling a giggling Summer, blond curly locks wild and sandy as she squirmed under his touch.

The moment disappeared as quickly as it entered.

A sigh escaped his lips before he picked up the round basketball beside him once again and worked on relaxing his tense muscles from a broken heart.

Summer watched him.

Her blue orbs taking him in and her lips formed a thin line as realization dawned on her.

_This wasn't her._

There had been a time where she had been the bubbly child with a big heart for the world to go around until the world happened to her and her father stole it and stomped all over it.

She was done being weak.

She was done letting her fathers demon walk all over her.

She was going to break out of her shell for once and approach her new father.

She had a strong belief that somewhere in the big blue sky, her mother was watching over her with high hopes for the future.

She wouldn't of wanted this-

Her living in the darkness, surrounded by the shadows of her past-

It was time that she broke out of her shadow, spread her wings and flew.

_For mommy._ She thought determingly, before inhaling a huge gash of air and striking confidence enough to approach her daddy.

"Got 'ny room for one more?" She asked timidly,as she picked up the ball that bounced off the rim and straight towards her.

His eyes turned to hers in shock.

"I-uh sure."

"How bout we play a little game of twenty questions? I ask, you answer."

"I don't think that's real fair for the person on the receiving end, you?" He joked as a light laugh escaped his lips, smile radiating his face as he caught the dismissive shrug thrown from the four year old.

"You snooze you lose, right?"

"Lay one on me,"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green." At the raised eyebrow he received from the four year old, he elaborated. "Green emerald eyes just like Peyton's."

A wistful smile toyed with her lips as the answer circled around her mind._ Her father never displayed affection towards his mother yet weeks of living there, she realized her new daddy did._

"Favourite song?"

"Nofx- me inside your head." _Just like Peyton and her mommy. _She thought.

"Favourite sport?"

"Basketball." He answered without hesitance, making her smile a sad smile.

" I never played basketball."

"Seriously?"

She shook her head as an answer. " No one would ever teach me."

"Well then kid, today is your lucky day." Exclaimed Lucas, he didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that his new daughter was interacting with him, something she had never done and he was going to savour this moment till it crashes and burns.

* * *

"Looks like you win."

She raised an eyebrow at him and brang a hand to her hip as she stared him down. " You let me win, didn't you?"

"No, what would make you think that?" He mock-gasped, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"You faked left when you play better on your right." She instantly informed him causing an amused eyebrow to cross against her new daddy's face. "What? I learn quick."

A laugh filled the air before he rolled on over to the ground, smiling as Summer came rolling beside him.

"What's your favourite childhood memory?"

"The first time I played basketball." He grinned as he found her elbows leant against the ground as she moved closer to hear more about the story.

"I was eight years old. Keith, My Mom and I went there to meet my bestfriend, Haley since it was our favourite hang out spot. I remember me seeing lots of kids shooting around and my mouth went agape. I remember trying to get the ball in the hoop many times but I just couldn't get it right until Keith stood up from his position on the bench, smiled at me and said 'kid, either you get it in or not, you'll still be my leading man.' "

"And with a last smile he left, when I tried it again; the ball went right in, front and centre."

"Where is he now?"

"He's up in the big blue sky." He responded, his lips curling into a sad smile causing her to look down shamefully.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." He assured her, turning his head to find intense blue orbs staring at him.

"Why am I here?"

"What?"

"Why am I here?" She repeated, truth being searched as she stared him down. "Am I going back to the pound?"

"No."

"Why? I'm just a little kid, you don't need me."

"Yes we do, just like you need us." He told her as light blue met dark blue. "Your not just a kid, your a lost soul, our lost soul. One that we plan on keeping happy till the day you move out."

"When's that?" She asked curiously.

"When your 65 and not a day older." he kidded, drawing giggles to come out of the four year old.

"Am I going to get hurt again? 'cause I don't think I can handle it again." She said timidly as her eyes instantly casted downwards.

She looked up when two fingers moved her head upwards ever so gently.

"Your with us, Summer. The day you ever get hurt is when monkeys fall out of the sky."

"That can happen." She argued.

"No it can't." He laughed. "We don't want to hurt you infact we want to do the opposite- protect you from the big bad world and share good times along with it."

She searched his eyes intently, looking for remorse, fibs, anything that would call him out on his lie- if it even was a lie.

She smiled when she found none.

"I'm sorry that I've been so mean to you." She exclaimed quietly, heat rising in her cheeks in embarrasment as she stared down to the ground, suddenly finding it intresting.

"S'okay, water under the bridge, right? Besides it wasn't your fault."

"It's not?"

"No." He assured her. " Everything happens for a reason, that just proved to be one of them."

She looked up hesitantly as she felt the urge to feel what it was like to be in a fatherly embrace. " C-can you hold me?"

"I'd be honoured." He answered truthfully before wrapping his arms around her petite frame, casting a kiss on her forehead right afterwards.

Summer smiled as she reciprocated the hug, in that moment, she found her answer-

and it was better than she had ever expected.

* * *

Peyton smiled as she replayed the scene in her head.

She always knew Lucas would be a great father, he proved that time and again whenever he held Jamie or interacted with the kid himself. She just couldn't explain how she felt when she watched his interaction with Summer.

It was a surprise itself to watch Summer break out of her shell the way she had but she came to the conclusion that the girl must've found some answers to what she has been searching for to make such a bold move.

The way he held Summer with such gentleness, kindness, love springing into those eyes she adored so much made her heart swoon so much more then it already does when he's in a near by distance of him.

He was falling in love with their petite little daughter and she came to the conclusion that she was too-

Perhaps even the first time they'd ever laid eyes on the troubled four year old and as she looked upwards to see her darling husband walk in cradling the sleeping four year old closely to him as if afraid the delicate child might be wripped from his arms at any moment, she found her love for him gaining strength that exact minute.

"She asleep?"

"Knocked out like a light." He responded the exact minute Peyton walked over to him and pressed her lips on his.

"I am so proud of you."

"For what?"

"For whatever you told her out there that freed her."

"I didn't do anything." He told her, which Peyton rolled her eyes at.

"You must of done something,Lucas. The kid was smiling, something she hasn't done since she's been here, her eyes were beaming up at you in admiration, I wasn't even able to do that."

"I don't know what I did." He responded in confusion, in truth he hadn't known what had caused the four year old to interact with him in such a way, he hadn't known how he kept the conversation going either, it just happened.

"Well I think your hero complex is kicking in again." She muttered as her eyes swept over the four year old. " You saved her,Luke. Despite what you may think or tell your self in that loony bin of a head of yours, by you not pushing her you gave her time to escape out of the darkness and into the light."

" I didn't-"

"You did," She argued. "She's starting to warm up to the fact that not everyone in the world is sought out to hurt her and is slowly leaving her past behind. You saved her just like you saved me. I'm beginning to think that's become a habit with you." She joked.

"It's what I do best." He kidded causing a laugh to rise out of his wife.

"One of the many reasons why I love you, Scott." She muttered after giving him a peck before casting her eyes downwards to the four year old currently snoozing. " Let's put her to bed, husband."

"Right behind you, wife."

It wasn't until five minutes later when they had tucked the girl in did a sleepy voice halt their movements from walking out the door.

"C-Can I sleep with you guys? I don't wanna be alone." She asked hesitantly as her eyes glued onto theirs.

"Come over here, sleepyhead."

The four year old smiled before she blew off the covers and rushed into their embrace, nuzzling her head into both of her parents before letting a yawn escape her lips as they carried her towards their bedroom.

Sure, she would always have insecurities, with a past like hers it was bound to scar her for the rest of her life-

But she was trying to move on and with the help of her parents- something she was getting used to actually having- she believed she could.

When she closed her eyes that night, tucked in between her two parents, her hands locked with both of theirs, she knew her mommy was smiling down at her and had to smile herself.

_She's one step closer to finding the girl before the world happened to her- she's one step closer to finding herself. _

* * *

_Next:- Summer's first day at School_

_ - Jamie and Summer interaction._


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

_An- Hey! I just want to thank you reviewers for the amount of reviews you guys have left for the last chapter. It warmed my heart to see that you guys enjoyed the Lucas and Summer interaction as much as I did. I'm happy to hear the vote of approval from you guys and couldn't help but thank _xLP-TLAx _for taking the time to review my story and voice her thoughts and opinions towards it. To have such a great writer accept the story the way it is gives me a sudden strike of confidence that I couldnt help but post this chapter sooner._

_Previously:_

_- Breyton interaction._

_- Summer finally opens up and approaches Luke._

_-Lucas and Summer fluff._

_-Leyton/Summer fluff._

* * *

_And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me  
_  
_There's a voice in my head  
Telling me come on, come on, move on  
There's a voice in my head  
Telling me I know my right from wrong  
They say what doesn't kill you can  
Make you strong  
Now I know what it means  
You can try to bend but you ain't breakin my dreams  
I'll be making mistakes  
Comin up at a loss  
I'll be tumbling down  
But Like MC shake it off  
I'll stay cool cause I know who's boss  
Of me, myself, and I _

_-Vanessa hudgens: Promise._

_her lips made contact with the smooth flesh that belonged to the four year currently dozing off knocked out as a light. _

_It amazed her how at peace she looked when she slept. The way her chest rose and fell with each intake and outake of breath she took, the way she would lightly hum in serenity before letting out a light snore and rolling towards her back in an effort to sleep in a much needed comfortable manner. Times like these made Peyton wonder how the child before her could've been a victim of crime itself, how anyone would let a child handle the problems herself before she shook the thought away and closed the light._

_A last implanted kiss on the child's forehead was made before she slowly closed the light and shut the door afterwards. A sigh escaped her soft lips as she thought of the situation she was about to proposition to her darling husband._

_They had just got their child to open up to them and now it was time to resort her into the world, she couldn't help but feel doubt enter her system before she shook it away as quickly as it entered._

_She was convinced this was what Summer truly needed to get rid of the demons that still hung above her- It was time for Summer to go to school._

_Her feet padded to the room next door where her eyes fell upon her husband typing away at his computer like his life depended on it._

_A smile instantly toyed with her lips._

_It was great to see him writing again- not that he didn't everyday but he had lost his inspiration when he spent the past few weeks sulking about Summer._

_It was just an added bonus that he looked damn sexy doing it, she could practically feel her self hot and bothered by his intense concentration._

_She shook her head to get rid of the nasty thoughts forming around in her head and marched over to him, plopping down on his lap and shifting until she straddled him._

_A throaty groan escaped his lips and she smirked, she knew the effect she had on him and the state alone made her eyes light up._

_"Peyt, do you have any idea what your doing to me?"_

_"No." She mocked innocently._

_A groan escaped his lips once again as she shifted once again. "Peyt, you gotta stop moving so much or I swear I'll take you right here and now."_

_"And what if I don't?"_

_"I'd take you so hard your eyes would roll back." He ended with a smirk which caused her face to mirror his._

_It was no secret that Lucas Scott was a full out romantic and would rather slow and steady making love then hard and fast fucking. Although when it came to the blonde infront of him, he always managed to lose all rational thinking and go with the flow. It seemed as if the author himself was in the mood for the latter and Peyton could feel herself getting aroused._

_Then again, she had been since the minute she walked in the room._

_"Even If I said, I think Summer should go to school?"_

_"Anything you wan- absolutely not."_

_"Luke." She groaned. _

_"Peyt, she's our little girl- my little girl. We just got her to open up to us, I don't want her handling the world just yet." _

_"Luke, honey. Trust me when I think that's the only way she'll be able to fully come out of her shell. She can't hide in our arms forever,Luke despite our wishes. "_

_"She can if I got anything to say about it." Huffed Lucas,causing his wife to roll her eyes. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?_

_"Even If I did this?" She exclaimed as she brang her lips to his ear and bit it sensually._

_A smirk instantly took form on her lips as she heard the loud groan that emitted her husband's throat._

_"Or this?" She said as she wripped open his shirt, ogling at her husbands sexy abs before making her lips come in contact with the hard rock abs that were part of her daily fantasies._

_Lucas groaned in pleasure, his head rolling back as he felt pleasure shoot around in his body. His breath hitched as Peyton kissed her way downwards before stopping at his manhood, one that had been waiting for her touch like a dog eagerly awaiting its master._

_"Y-you know I am one for persuasion."_

_"Mhmm."_

_He stared down at her with a smirk. "What did you have in mind?"_

_He was blinded with the vision of his wife giving him her famous smirk she had used through highschool, her green emerald eyes dark in lust as she gave him a lustrous look before he lost all rational thinking as Peyton removed his boxers and deepthroated him._

_Pleasure hit him full force as his wife went to work on his manhood. His wife knew how to work that mouth like a pro and he couldn't say he didn't like it._

_His hands instantly thrusted into the weave of curly locks in his line of vision as his breathing became vast._

_What the hell was he protesting about? _

"She's not going."

"What?" He asked as he bit back a laugh.

"She's not going." She repeated, causing a laugh to escape her husbands throat.

"Weren't you the one that was pushing about the subject at hand?"

"I was horny, that has nothing to do with it." She argued.

A laugh escaped his lips before he stalked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Peyton she has to go."

"No she can't, she can always be homeschooled."

"That won't do her any good in the near future,babe."

"Maybe I was wrong,what if school is too much for her to handle?she has to go to that crowded school all by herself."

"She's not alone. She has Jamie." He reminded her.

"They haven't even formed a proper friendship yet."

"Which is exactly why she needs to 's always going to need us, hell she can't escape us even if she tried- but a child also has to go through life with friends and school will help her with that."

"Or it can crush her and bring her back here in tears." She argued causing Lucas to laugh as his lips found solace on kissing her forehead.

"She'll be fine,Peyt. Summer's a fighter." He muttered, before reaching down and lightly smacking his wife's sculpted ass. " Now turn around, get Summer dressed while I make us breakfast and then we'll ship our little darling to school."

He laughed at his wife's incessant muttering before turning around and making his way to the kitchen, he could only hope that his child got through the day.

Then again, She had Jamie right?

* * *

The car came to a stop and Summer blinked once then twice as if her current destination was all but a dream.

Her eyes opened once again and when her eyes caught sight of the humoungous school infront of her her eyes went wide.

She was going to school.

Her head shook back and forth as she stared them down. "I'm not going."

"See? Lucas maybe we should bring her home." She heard Peyton mutter and felt hope crawl into her chest as she saw her new daddy thinking it over.

Hope vanished as she heard his answer.

"Peyt, she'll be fine." He argued before shrinking to her size. "Baby girl, why don't you wanna go in there? you've been at school before."

"Because I'm stupid." She whispered lowly, her parents watching her with baffled expressions.

_She walked up to him timidly as she hoisted her backpack on her back before turning her frightened eyes towards her father._

_"Daddy?" She called as she lightly shook him._

_"Daddy?" She bellowed as she shook him harder._

_"What the hell do you want!" He roared as he felt anger peirce through him for his unwanted child diminishing his sleep time. " Hasn't your bitch of a mother ever tell you its rude to wake up people when its sleeping? this better be good or I swear you'll regret it."_

_A lump formed in her throat as she swallowed thickly not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of his cruel acts of discipline. " I need you to drive me to school, daddy."_

_A low laugh escaped his lips as he clutched to the sides of his chest._

_"You? School? That's not happening."_

_"But-"_

_"Why the hell would they wanted a filthy, no good for nothing, retarded weasel like you there. Trust me kid, you should be thanking me for not springing you over there in risk of embarrasing yourself."_

_Tears escaped her eyes one by one. _

_"Get your tear-strickened face outta here, no one wants to see that." He muttered as he pushed her upstairs before resuming his position. "School, school my ass."_

_He huffed, before he closed his eyes to enter the land of much needed sleep._

"You are not stupid." Gasped Peyton as she wiped the tears that had escaped Summer's blue orbs.

"Yes I am, he told me so. "

Lucas felt his hands form into balls as he clutched them in anger. Where the hell was the sick bastard so he could put the guy into his place and giving him a hell of a beating.

"Your not the stupid one here, baby girl. I'd say he fits that category better. He let you walk away from him and that by far has to have been the stupidest thing he's ever done."

"I'm not good for 'nything." She said as she casted her eyes downward.

"Your good for everything and so much more." Assured Peyton as she cradled the four year old to her chest. " Prove him wrong, walk in there and show him what he's missing out on- make us proud, milk dud."

"I can do it?"

"You can do anything, baby girl." Exclaimed Lucas as he pressed a kiss to the childs forehead. "Now go in there and make us proud."

Summer inhaled a large amount of air before she stalked into the room, giving one last glance at her parents before waving and entering the world of the social.

* * *

They were wrong.

She should've never came to School.

She should've pouted and backed her way out of it.

She could feel her resolve shattering fast.

Every pair of eyes in the room were tracked on her as she sat quietly in her desk not breathing a word.

Some were whispering, others were pointing, others were snickering and she could only put her head down in shame.

She was never going to school again.

She heard the teacher mutter that she had to get an item from another class, informing them to behave and warning them she'd be back in two minutes flat.

Alot can happen in two minutes and she felt tears thrust into her eyes.

She wanted to go home.

"Well, look everybody, its the new girl."

She refused to look up.

" What? Is the new girl scared?"

A tear escaped her eye which went unnoticed by the kid in front of her.

"Aww! She's cryin'. Summer want her mommy." He mocked.

She could hear snickers ringing loudly around the room right after the statement had been made and felt her sobs drift louder.

"Aww! Don't cry, mommy's gon be her soon- Hey!"

"Leave her alone."

She looked up at the familiar voice that spoke and looked up baffled at the child infront of her.

It was the boy she had been so mean to just a week prior.

"Why Jamie? She's a wuss."

"She's not a wuss." He argued as he spoke calmly, refusing to let the anger get the best of him. " She's my cousin."

Gasps could be heard around the room as they digested the new-found information.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is, so stop picking on her."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You don't wanna know." He threatened. " Go on and walk away, Timmy."

A loud grunt of protest was made before Timmy walked away in silence.

Summer remained in her spot, frozen, her eyes wide as she stared at the blue orbs that were staring straight back at her.

* * *

"Why did you that?"

"Do what?"

"Defend me."

"'Cause."

"'Cause what?"

"We're family."

_We're family. _The words were so new to her, she's never had family. She's had a mommy who cared about her and a daddy that would rather she die infront of a school bus then spend the rest of his life taking care of her.

She was still baffled by the thought of receiving a family when past experience prevented her from doing so.

"I'm not your family."

"Yes you are." He argued. " Your Uncle Luke and Auntie Peyton's , your my cousin now and I'm not lettin anyone hurt you."

"Why you gon do that?"

"Cause I meant what I said."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, which caused him to elaborate.

"We're gon be the bestest friends in the whole wide world and best friends are always there for each other."

"You don't know me." She argued.

" I will soon."

" I don't deserve any friends." She repeated, remembering the words being informed to her many times.

"You deserve me."

"Why?"

He smiled at her. "'Cause your worth it."

"Why? I've been so mean to you."

"Daddy says its not your fault, and I think your cool."

Her eyes casted downwards. " I'm sorry."

"S'okay, we're bestfriends now aren't we?"

"Bestfriends?"

"Forever." He assured her as he wrapped a friendly arm around her, smiling as she didn't flinch.

"Promise?" She asked tentavily.

"Always." He muttered before smiling down at her." You wanna draw with me?"

"Okay." She whispered as he casted one last smile at her and leaded her to the direction of the drawing table.

A smile escaped her lips.

Maybe her parents were right all along.

She was glad she went to school that morning-

If she hadn't she would've never gathered a new friend, something she's secretely longed for since the day she could walk.

She may be reluctant at times but she was slowly opening up to those around her.

She could only hope that it wasn't a mistake and the past didn't plan to nip her in the bud later.

She was that step closer to finding herself, the eager four year old just bursting to come out-

And it was all kudos to her new bestfriend.

* * *

_Next: LP/Summer fluff._

_-Brooke and Summer interact._


	6. Chapter 6: I miss you

_An- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, these reviews are the only thing that keep me going when it comes to the writing situation and I am beyond thrilled that you guys approve of this story much less love it._

_I can honestly say, your reviews torward the Jamie and Summer Interaction warmed my heart as did the whole display when I wrote it. _

_Alright, I think I've had my fair shair of acknowledgment and would once again thank everyone that put their hearts on their sleeve to atleast tell me their opinions on the chapter so many thanks again._

_TlA:True love always should be out tommorow or the day after that._

_Previously:_

_-Leyton fluff._

_-LP/Summer fluff and flashbacks._

_-Summer gets picked on by a bully only to be whisked off by her saviour._

_-Jamie is revealed as Summer's saviour _

_-Jamie and Summer Interaction._

* * *

_You use to call me your angel  
said I was sent straight down from heaven  
you'd hold me close in your arms  
I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once and a while  
and even though its different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_-I miss you: By Miley Cyrus._

Peyton rolled on to her side, a widened smile coming to her face as her handsome husband rolled on over to his side, as if feeling her presence staring back at him and drifted an arm around her waist as he drifted back into the land of the eversleeping.

The sun blared through his skin, his face looking godlike lean as he slept the morning away, soft breaths radiating through the room like a lullaby. She felt a grin toy with her lips before she brushed off the hair clouding over his closed eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, glowing as he grinned in return.

She felt his arms tighten around her waist until he pulled her flush against him, her head settling comfortably on his chest, feeling the melodic sounds his heartbeat produced flowing through her ears causing her eyes to close shut in bliss.

Rare moments like these were what counted to Peyton. Just hearing the sound of his heart beat made Peyton feel the rush of comfort rush through her system; It proved that he was still there, right next to her, every step of the way and that he wasn't leaving her anytime soon.

It proved their love was still going strong and just the thought caused a smile to curl around her lips before she reluctantly pulled herself out of his warm embrace, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before she tightened the nightgown she had worn to bed and left the room, the light shutting afterwards.

Her feet trudged down the dark hallway, lips letting out a soft giggle followed by her eyes rolling in amusement as her stomach growled loudly, a long slender leg almost hit the first stair when a sob caught her attention causing her brows to furrow in confusion.

Her earbuds reached the sound once more and she found herself following the vibrating sound which came from the third room on the right; Summer's room.

Her heart started to race as her movements became quicker, a danger alert flashing through her head as her mind conjured up million things that may be wrong with her little Milk dud.

The sound of a dish breaking would be the sound she felt her ears caught as she felt the occurance of her heart breaking into peices as her eyes caught sight of the shivering, sobbing girl, wrecklessly turning side to side as she fought off what appeared to be an endless night mare.

She rushed to the child quickly, her arms instantly wrapping around the four year old as she pulled her closer, her eyes widening as the tiny child curled her tiny hands into fists and starting fighting her off.

"No." She murmured repeatedly. "Not my fault.."

"Milk dud-"

"No."

"Milk dud, its okay." She murmured, watching in horror at the scene before doeful big eyes stared back at her, her eyes turning from wild horror to confusion in seconds.

"Mommy Peyton?" She squeaked out.

"Yeah, honey. Its me." She assured her, stroking the childs hair in a sense of comfort as she nuzzled her head closer into her chest.

"He's gon come get me" She told her, eyes wide in pure fear as she felt tears slide down her face. "I know it."

There was no need to explain who 'he' was, the blonde adoptive mother knew very well who must've been the person to cause endless tears to hit the soft cheeks of the overfearful four year old in front of her.

"He's not coming for you, Milk dud." She told her as the grip the child on her strengthened until the young adoptive mother pressed her lips against the smooth curls pressed againts her chest. " I won't let that happen, we won't let that happen."

"Can you sleep with me, tonight?" She felt her eyes shut in relief as Peyton nodded, their backs hitting the headboard of the bed as they brang themselves into a sleeping position on the bed, child safely tucked into mother's embrace as they fought off the thoughts of worry rushing through their minds.

_He's coming._ The thought kept racing around her mind like lightening during a storm until another pushed it out of the way._ He promised and everyone knows he always keeps his promises._ With that little dote of remembrance, Summer nuzzled herself deeper into her adoptive mother as her tight grip on her never loosened.

* * *

The tires screeched as the car came to an abrupt halt before he pulled it into parking and smirked at the house his eyes caught sight upon. _This was it. _The first little pit stop he had to make in order to mark his sucess unto the people on the receiving end of his warpath.

A well known smirk escaped his lips as he caught the neighbor's eyes widen as remembrance of who he was rushed through him before he cowardly ran into his house, shutting off the lights and windows although the ravenheaded man could see the neighbor peeking in curiosity.

A rough chuckle escaped his lips.

Dan Scott was back, drama laced with his abrupt presence.

He walked ever so easily to the spacious house infront of him, his hands curling into fists as he pounded into the ancient victorian style doors before him.

The door swooshed open and he came face to face with his first goal of the day, unconcentrated as she talked dully on the phone, barking what looked like orders to a fellow non-participant.

"What do you mean he can't do it! Do you _know_ who the hell your speaking to!" She shuffled the phone close to her ear with one shoulder as she stared back at him. "_What!"_ She barked. " As you can see, I'm really busy here-"

Her whiny sentence was cut short as she felt herself hit the white walls, back burning in pain as he slammed her to the wall, her hands uncurled themselves from the phone causing the phone to fall face down to the ground as realization dawned at her.

Flashbacks of those angry blue eyes staring down at her made realization dawn on her who the person was, everyone knew who he was and he had a damn great way of showing it.

The murderer, Dan Scott; former mayor of Tree Hill was back, the thought itself made her skin crawl.

"Wha?" She asked confused. " How did you get yourself out of-"

"That's for me to know and your snotty self to never find out." He sneered before smirking at her. "Amy, how are you _dear? _miss me?"

"What the hell do you want, Dan?"

He chuckled in response before staring hardly down at her. " Ah, Amy, Amy, Amy, always the feisty one. Haven't I already showed you what happens when you open that big mouth?"

"What do you want? I haven't done anything to you, you big murderer." An edge of fear crawled through her as the ravenhaired man held a glint of mischeif in her eyes.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you." He sniped back. " Wouldn't want _Timmy_ to live without a mommy now, do we? Speaking of Timmy-"

"Don't you dare touch Timmy!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want, yet for now this isn't the case?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. " Your timmy has been bullying my god-daughter."

It was true, he had experienced the showdown himself. Of course him being the big shot himself had had people watching over his family for the past four years he had been gone. One of them informed him a new Scott member was brought into the family and regardless blood relative or not, the child was now a Scott, when he encountered the bullying showdown that had occured between him and his new granddaughter, anger had boiled into his system.

No one messes with his family and he planned on getting that message to the whole world. He smirked as he found Amy's eyes staring back at him fearfully, eyes wide open.

"I-"

"You _do_ know Summer, right? About yay high, long blonde curls, big blue eyes, as tiny as a toddler."

She nodded in response.

"You know, personally dear _Timmy_ wouldn't look so bad in a casket, don't you think?" He teased, causing the young mother to whimper in response, protests ready to shoot out of his mouth.

"If you want dear _Timmy_ to live I suggest you tell that little scoundrel to back the hell off. I've killed my brother in coldblood, I have no problems killing him aswell." He smirked. " Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She answered, right off the bat causing him to throw her across the room unto the couch as he drowned into a job well down.

He turned to head out the door before turning around to face her. " You make the mistake of telling anyone about this 'conversation' and _little Timmy_ will be hunted down and be carrying a death wish faster than you can say your own name, I'm a man of many descriptions but I always follow through my threats. Let that be a little lesson to you Amy."

She was left with a killer succesful grin as she nodded vastly followed by him storming out of the house, sigh of relief running through her before fear hit her back in the ass with full force. Dan Scott was back and as usual drama was coming along with him, who knew what he had hidden in his sleeve and honestly she didn't wanna be here when it all unfolded.

* * *

Peyton woke up once again around midday, hearing the soft breaths that escaped the four year olds terrified lips cloud around the room. She took one look at the four year old and felt an exhale of air flow out of her mouth as she untied the grip she had around her and tucked the child comfortably around the bed before pressing a kiss to her lips and leaving the room.

Her feet moved on its own, carrying her to the kitchen as she rubbed her temples in pure frustration, her head running thoughts a mile a minute. Lucas shot his head up as he heard the sound of footsteps reach his earbuds and smiled as he caught sight of his wife.

"Well look who decided to enlighten the world with her presence."

"I was up before you, thank you very much." She shot back, venom curling around her sentences and felt her heart drop as she caught the confused look that was plastered across her husband's face.

"What's wrong,Peyton?"

"Nothing." She lied, causing Lucas to roll his eyes as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We all know lying doesn't work for you,Peyt. Talk to me."

"It's Summer."

"What about her?" He asked worriedly, the girl had been perfectly fine yesterday after the whole bully fiasco reported firmly by his darling nephew. Needless to say to learn that something else was plaguing the four year old after already having so much drama being dealt with in the past was bringing nerves to his system.

"What's plaguing Summer, Peyt?"

"She claims _'he_' is coming back, Luke. I've never seen her so afraid, so visibly shaking in the past month she's been here." Reports Peyton with a sigh as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Peyt, he's in jail, where he belongs. There's no way he'll come to clash with our baby girl."

"People do it all the time, Luke." She sniped back, causing him to wrap his arms around her.

"You know there's no right or wrong answer for this question, Peyt. All I can say is that she's with us, safe with us, there's no way he'd be able to come within a millimetre of us without fighting us and the police off first."

"I know." She said uncertainly before inhaling a huge amount of air. " Maybe we should cancel the benefit today, I don't want her to be alone, tonight."

"She's not alone,Peyt. Brooke's watching her besides, Lindsay will shave my head off if we cancel out on this one as well. " He kissed the bridge between her nose. " She'll be fine, Peyt."

_That's what they all say yet results always differed._ She thought before relaxing into his embrace, she could only hope the alarm running through her head was only a false alarm unready to be broken.

* * *

_"Mommy higher!" She squealed out, infectious giggles escaping her teeny mouth as she swung higher and higher on the swings. _

_"If I push any higher honeybug, you'll fall flat on your face and we wouldn't want that now would we?"_

_"I can manage." She joked, causing Anna to laugh before she dissolved the swing into its regular pace._

_" No you can't." She scolded. _

_"You always ruin the fun, momma." She told her, bottom lip out in a pout causing Anna to giggle._

_"It's my job, honeybug. You can look it up in the mommy handbook if you want."_

_"I'll pass." She answered with a smirk before jumping off and rolling unto the grass, smiling as her mommy rolled down beside her. "Mommy, look."_

_"At what?"_

_"That."_

_"Honey." She informed her with a sigh. " Please tell me we're not playing look for Sponge Bob again."_

_"Your just mad 'cause you don know how to play." She joked before pointing up at the clouds. " No, look at that." _

_" It's a cloud, honeybug." She asked confused causing Summer to roll her eyes._

_" I know dat." Claimed the three year old. " It's beaut-ful right?"_

_"Just like you." Cooed Anna causing her daughter to giggle aimlessely beside her. " How bout this, sweetie? How bout we call this our little cloud and whenever we feel sad or lonely we just come out here and stare at it for hours."_

_"Won't it get lost?"_

_"No. " At the evident confusion plastered against her daughter's face, she laughed. " Because it follows your every movement just like my heart."_

_"What if your not here one day?" She asks sadly, tears threatning to spill out._

_"I'll always be with you, honeybug. If not in the flesh than in your heart, all you need to do is call my name and I'll come running."_

_"I love you, mommy."_

_"I love you too, honeybug." Choked out Anna as she wrapped her arms around her precious little child and held her firmly in her arms, the sunset flashing down on them. _

Brooke looked at the four year old currently looking up at the sky, tears threatning to spill down her soft cheeks as she swung faster and faster on the swingset. She had been asked to come babysit little Summer with her and had instantly took the position in order to become closer to the past-experienced tortured four year old that has had the world happen to her and so much more.

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the conversation to come before her manolo's hit the ground and her heels started moving, her hands opening the door as she approached the four year old.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She rasped out, watching as Summer looked up at her before shrugging and turning her eyes the other way.

"You know? a beautiful little angel like you shouldn't be out here looking real sad."

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me and it sure as hell matters to Lucas and Peyton, too." She reminded her watching as the girl slumped her shoulders in defeat. " You wanna talk about it?"

She was met with brief silence causing nerves to rise through her, she could practically hear Nathan's taunting voice in her ear just roaring 'Awkward' out of his mouth.

"You miss your mommy, don't you?"

She received a firm nod watching as the child looked up at her with teary eyes. " You know? It's okay to miss your mommy, honey."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Lucas and Peyton may be your parents right now and Peyton might be your mom but your mommy will always be your mommy. It's okay to miss her and to love her even though your starting to warm up to Lucas and Peyton."

"I feel like I'm betraying Mommy by being nice to them, Brookie." The brunette had to smile at her nickname. " But I feel like I'm betraying Mommy Peyton and Daddy Luke too for missing Mommy."

"Mommy would've wanted you to let others in, would've wanted you to live your life, with or without her- you just have to give others that chance. As for Lucas and Peyton, tell them, tell them how you feel and let them all the way in honey, all they want is the best for you and they'll understand about you missing mommy, its not a crime."

"I don't know how." At the confused expression she got from the brunette, she elaborated. " I don't know how to let people in."

"You start by trusting Lucas and Peyton with your heart and soul and work your way up, honey. One step at a time."

"I think I can do that."

"I think so too." She exclaimed softly, surprise crawling through her as two warm arms encircled around her waist in a hug before the shock wore off and she reciprocated.

"Thanks for the advice, Brookie."

"Anytime, sweetie. Lucas and Peyton care that's all you have to remember."

"I care for them too." Answered Summer truthfully causing Brooke to grin.

"Good to hear, why don't you try telling them that?"

"I can try."

"That's all I ask. Sweetheart, Lucas and Peyton are great but they tend to be boring sometimes, if ever you need someone to talk to remind yourself that I'm here, okay." Teased Brooke as she gave the girl a well known Brooke Davis wink causing the girl to smile at her.

"Okay."

"Good, now what do you say we do, oh cute one?"

"Ice-cream?" She asked her hesitantly, slight smile toying with her lips as she caught the brunette infront of her grinning at her.

"You got it, Summer girl." Exclaimed Brooke as she held out her hand, her heart jumping as the girl latched on to it.

_I've got to get me one of these._ She thought before smiling once more as she and Summer walked into the kitchen, moods slightly easening.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Brooke."

"Anytime, Broody." She paused from her position at the doorway and looked up at her ex-boyfriend who was know a happilly married man and one of her bestfriends. " Talk to Summer,Broody. She really needs it."

"We're actually planning on that right this minute."

"I'll let you two to it." She answered reffering to Peyton as she wrapped her arms around the slender blonde. " Bye bestfriend."

"See you later, B."

With a wink the sparkling brunette left the house, causing Peyton to shut the door, turning around in order to meet the inquisitive eyes that belonged to her husband.

"Ready?"

"Let's get this show on the road." She responded with a nod causing Lucas to give her a reassuring nod as his arm instantly curled himself around her waist and the couple walked off to the room which currently held the four year old that held alot on her mind.

They knocked on the door gently, hearing as a faint 'come in' spilled out of the childs lips before they opened the door and came face to face with Summer sprawled out on the covers, evidently zoned out.

"Summer?"

Summer looked up, shaking herself out of her trance to catch sight of her parents hovering beside her, eyes widening in curiosity.

"Mind if we sit with you?"

She shook her head no at them, watching as the two rolled on the bed beside her, each parent on each side of her.

"Brooke told us how your feeling, baby girl. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you guys to get mad." She told them, eyes casted downwards as guilt poured through her.

"We aren't mad, baby girl." Informed Lucas as he stroked the blonde curls infront of him. "We want to know these things, we want to be the one that helps you conquer these feelings."

"Its okay to miss your mommy, Milk dud." Peyton added in. " I was in your position once upon a time, its natural to miss someone you love and start moving on without them aswell."

"You aren't mad?"

"Not at all, baby girl. Just promise us from now on that you'll tell us about these things instead of keeping it bottled up, its not healthy for a little girl like you."

"I promise." She whispered with a slight smile causing them to mirror her expression.

"Now about _him_-"

"He's tucked neatly in a place where they can get him help to feed off the bad things he did to you and your mommy." Answered Lucas causing Summer to shake his head stubbornly.

"He said he'd come back, he said he'll come searchin' for me."

"There's absolutely no way we'd whisk you off to him without a good fight m'dear." Repeated Peyton as she pulle an arm around the child. " He can try anything at all to get you back or seek off revenge but the end result will end up the same-"

"You'll still end up with us." Lucas finished off. " He doesn't start a chance, baby girl. I'd honestly like to see him try."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Lied Peyton, there was no telling what the future would hold but she knew fairly well that she wouldn't let anyone harm her baby girl without putting off a hell of a fight and she had a distinct feeling the time was coming soon.

"Okay."She answered, visibly relaxing as she sank into their embrace.

"Good, try to get some sleep okay, baby girl."

"Okay." She whispered, shutting her eyes as she held both of their hands tucked in hers. "Daddy Luke, Mommy Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The words caused the married couple to stare at each other in complete shock, their hearts beating out of their chest in complete satisfaction at the three letter word they received, tears practically wetting their cheeks.

"We love you too." Answered Lucas, their smiles mirroring ones of those which belonged to the four year old that finally let her eyes close as she drifted on to the world of slumber.

* * *

_Next: _

_-Summer's first Christmas._


	7. Chapter 7: Believe

_An- Hey guys! Well, these past weeks have been very hectic and slowly passing which enlists me to ask all of you reviewers forgiveness for not updating sooner. Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter of TLA: True Love Always, I did everything I could in my power to try and complete all of these chapters this month. Further more, I would just like to say TLA is nearly finished and will **not** be having a sequel; it had taken a great deal of time to finish the story altogether and I am completely out of story ideas. Thirdly, I hope you all enjoy this christmas episode, I know that it is a long way overdue, but this week, partly because of Monday's episode, was where I felt my inspiration rushing back to me. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling, like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day_

_Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe_

_-Believe by Josh Groban_

James Lucas Scott tore the sheets off from his body as he took hold of his surroundings. His eyes brightened, as his eyes wandered fleetingly around the room to ensure that he was infact, in the home of which belonged to his favourited Uncle and Aunt's place.

His parents, after much begging and pleading on his part, had finally agreed that he could take an overnighter at their house in order to get to know his best friend better, he, being the four year old observer that he is, thought that Summer had been taking to him quite well and was getting used to the idea of them being best friends.

He had found out alot about her in the process, landing him, in return, her trust. It was more then he bargained for, and he found himself dwelling in the fact that he would never let anyone else harm her, judging from her slow change in demeanor, she had been hurt alot in the past.

He shook those thoughts from his head, raising a hand to his eye as it curled into a fist in order to rub the slumber out of his eyes.

His face scrambled into confusion, his eyes eyeing the outdoors before letting his legs skitter to the window, eyes wide in anticipation as he stared incredulously at the scene in his line of vision.

the white tendrils, falling from the sky, crystal flakes perfectly shining in his line of vision, confirmed that it was infact snowing! **(Ps, I really don't know if it snows in Tree Hill but in my story it will.) **

It was then that he realized, lightbulb largely flashing off in his little mind, that it was a joyful day in the history of seasons. It was Christmas!

His first objective was to go awaken Summer, which caused him scrambling to the door, opening it quickly as he rushed off to his cousin's room, smiling as he flung the door open only to catch sight of his cousin sleeping away, peacefully.

He opted for a minute, whether he should awaken her, when she seemed so at peace, so serene, filled with passioned serenity before shaking the thought away. She _had _to see it, and she had to see it _now._

He wasn't leaving her any choice.

He whipped forward, jumping unto her bed, frowning instantly as she slept away, unaffected, light snores escaping her nostrils.

His hands carefully sett themselves against her shoulders, shaking her tenderly, masking his excitement, and the urge to squeal with delight.

"Sum.." He whispered quietly. "Wake up."

Summer groaned loudly, shrugging him away as she shifted to the other side of the bed, sighing wonderfully as the comfortable silky contents of her pillow caressed her face.

"_Sum-mer..."_ He pleaded, pouting adorably, before sighing as he realized she couldn't see it. " Pleeease? It's Christmas!"

"Go 'way.." She mumbled, frown evident on her features as they mentioned the infamous holiday. " I don' like Christmas."

"Everyone likes Christmas!" He squeaked out, pointedly. " Pleease, do it for your best friend in the whole wide world!"

She grumbled pathetically, finding no effort on disagreeing with him, considering he wouldn't budge causing her to forcefully flutter her eyes open, sighing as she was met with a cheeky smile.

She let him grab her hand, threading their fingers together as they flew out of the room, scrambling to wherever he desired, thoughts skittering away in her head. In truth, Christmas was her least favourited holiday.

Wherea's others had been lucky enough to enjoy the holiday with the comfort of their family and friends together, she had found it a natural disaster. She was rewarded with the memories of her last Christmas with her parents together, remembering the foul languages used around her, the violent abuse she had witness her father use on her mother, the fake pleasantries that occured from the both of them once her father had beaten her mother to a pulp.

Needless to say, a lone tear had escaped her face as those haunting memories flew into her head, causing her to wipe it away rather instantly,fleetingly glancing sideways at her best friend.

She wouldn't put a damper on his mood, she couldn't. So she decided to pull herself out there, and refuse to ruin the holiday spirit.

They arrived at the master bedroom, fully aware of who slept there, before hurridly opening the door, Jamie jumping onto the bed instantly, smiling as he felt Summer do the same.

"Merry Christmas!" He shrieked, using his little arms to awaken the sleeping blonds, cocooned together.

"Wha?..." Mumbled Lucas, fluttering his eyes open, alarmed to see his nephew and his new daughter infront of them. "What's going on?"

"It's Christmas, Uncle Luke!" Squealed Jamie, smiling innocently as his aunt woke up from the noise. " It's snowing!"

"Snowing?" Questioned Peyton, gleefully. Smile toying with her lips, she had always enjoyed the snow, it was a secret pleasure of hers that only limited people knew about. The sight of his wife getting bubbly and overjoyed caused a smile to whip out of Lucas's own lips.

"Yeah, we wanna play outside!"

"_We?_" Smirked the parents, eyeing the four year old who was impossibly quiet. "You wanna play outside, Summer?"

Summer nodded hesitantly, plucking her thumb into her mouth adorably, eyes adorably wide as she stared back at her parents.

"Luke?" Pouted Peyton, knowing he would cave instantly with her infamous pout present. Smirking as he rolled his eyes before agreeing. "Well then.. it's a go! Kids, get your jackets."

Laughter surrounded the room as the kids did so within a flash, Summer ofcourse, trailing behind after Jamie.

-xLPx-

Summer watched with incredulity, eyes wide, utterly amazed as she caught sight of the snow tendrils falling from the sky, one of them slowly falling on her petite nose as they walked outside.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Her eyes casted upwards, responding with a nod, in order to get the message across to her foster mother. Peyton smiled warmly in response, smile largening as the child weaved their fingers together.

"You've never seen snow like this haven't you?"

Summer shook her head, eyes still wandering around, perplexed as she answered her foster fathers question. It was indeed true, where she had lived was practically a pigsty, there was no christmas decorations, seeing as no one had been able to afford any, no snow hanging around for children to hang around and adding to the fact that she had no friend's whatsoever and parents who often neglected her-

Opposed to her past Christmas, to her, it seemed like this christmas, she was living it as the Snow Queen. The thought made a genuine smile, sparkling white teeth flashing, edge its way to her face.

That is till-_Plop_!

The parents watched with amusement, stifling their laughter while Summer froze in horror, thrusting the snow off her face as she caught Jamie smirking at her, obviously glowling in self-pleasure.

At that moment, something took over her, her hidden inner child was escaping full force as she eyed the snow and Jamie, she watched as Jamie cowered away fearfully yet he was no match for her, she had picked up the snow, rolled it into a ball, before quickly throwing the snowball at his face.

She held it in, held in the urge the powerful desire to giggle terribly at the surprised look on his face, him having not been expecting her to throw it back at him. She felt a rush of sensation building up inside her, felt an incredible sensation warm her insides, and at once it came out.

The sound of her giggles whipped a smile from all three heads that turned her way. Her giggles were loud, obnoxious yet sweet, delicate, richfully pure at the same time. And to her _it felt good._

Lucas and Peyton exchanged a smile, eyes teary as they stared down at their new daughter, she was finally loosening up, was finally letting go, and was finally embracing the inner child inside her.

They were estatic they were able to play a part in it.

Summer grinned evily, looking discreetly at Jamie, watching as a look of understanding flew to his face before he nodded, slight wink being thrown to her as he picked up a snowball.

With snowballs both firmly tucked in their hands, they turned to the parents before them, those of which had confusion plastered across their face.

They moved towards them slowly, hoping that their intentions weren't plastered across their face, evident for the parents to come across, sadly, the parents got the message loud and clear.

"Oh no.." Murmured Lucas, walking back cowardly, Peyton clutching on to him on the side with a warning look, sprawled out across her gorgeous features.

"Don't you-" _Plop!_ " Dare!" She finished last minute, flinging the snow of her face, as did Luke to his own, feigning anger as they stared at the giggling four year olds infront of them.

" Oh its on." Challenged Lucas, him and Peyton nodding fleetingly as they bent down to cradle a snowball of their own. The kids backed up, frightfully, giggles still escaping their mouth.

"1.... 2... 3... 4.... Conquer away!" Chanted Lucas as they threw their snowball at the young children, them squealing loudly as they ran off, parents right behind them.

"Oh you better run!" Warned Peyton, humor laced behind her sentences, lingering in the childish atmosphere that reflected around them before she and Luke picked up their pace.

-xLPx-

The door flew open, the loud sounds of teeth chattering as the infamous foursome entered the household. Relishing in the heat that surrounded them, sending warmth attacking them full force.

They shed off their winter attire, collasping on the couch as they let the quietness that clouded around them,caress them with minor strength.

"I think I sprained something." Complained Lucas tiredly, nuzzling his head into Peyton's unruly curls.

"I can't move a muscle." Peyton told them with a groan causing both kids to chuckle nonchalantly.

"T-that was fun." Sputtered Jamie with a frozen smile, replaying the scene they had just experienced, remembering the slips and falls that came with it followed by the amount of laughter that had escaped their mouth.

"Yeah..." Dragged out Summer quietly, largened smile that had been attached to her face since the moment the snowfight had started, still evident on her face. " It was."

Lucas and Peyton, like they had, for what seemed the 50th time that morning, looked at each other, hearts swelling in unison from the blissful flow they received from both children.

-xLPx-

"Peyton, are you two ready yet?" Asked Lucas, eyeing the time once again as he held Jamie in his arms. " Haley's just about ready to send a search party out for us."

"Lucas, let that question come out of your mouth once more and I will purposefully request you to write a novel where I could kill you with my bare hands." She called out, humor thrown into the sentence causing Summer to giggle at her foster father's response.

"Point taken." He murmured causing Jamie to collapse into a round of laughter. " What are _you_ laughing at, J-Luke?"

"You." He admitted feebly. "She's got you good, Uncle Luke."

"Don't I know it." Answered Lucas, slumping into defeat as he threw an arm around his nephew's shoulder. " Tell you what kid, don't ever get married."

"You'd be in _big _trouble if she heard that, Daddy Luke." Announced Summer as she walked down the stairs carefully in order to keep her dress in check and firmly under control. Lucas looked down at his daughter, feeling proud sensations and emotions swarming within her as he stared at her.

She was the most precious thing he had ever encountered, so fragile, so delicate yet so beautiful at the same time. Again, he was overwhelmed with the priveledge to take care of the little girl for the rest of her life.

" I'll take my chances."He scooped her up, huge smile lighting his face as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "You look beautiful, princess."

"Really?" She asked shyly, smiling as her adoptive father nodded greatly before hesitantly casting her eyes towards Jamie for confirmation.

"You do, Sum." He told her, genuinely. " You look like a real princess."

She did, she was wearing a white and red dress, entirely christmas designed, with a little bow in the middle to complete the look, it ended just at the knee, followed by white stockings and her hair high up in a pony-tail to complete her look.

She looked adorable beyond words, Lucas was practically making a mental list to kill off any boys in the near-future.

"Thank you." She told them, politely, sighing in relief that they loved her dress, she personally adored it herself.

"I told you they'd like it, little bug." Claimed Peyton as she gracefully walked down the set of stairs, blowing every one in the room away as they looked at her with complete awe.

She, herself, was wearing a halter white mini-dress that ended just at the thigh, exposing her long, lean legs in the process. Her dress was simple, yet stood out at the same time, just like the accesories added along to it.

Her makeup was flawless, minimal amount just like Lucas liked. Natural beauty reflecting her face as she stared at them with a beatific smile, her whole attire was completed by a pair of stilleto's, black earrings and her hair in a do that mirrored the same one from the championship game back in highschool.

Lucas was sure he had died and went to heaven.

"You look really pretty, Auntie Peyton." Spoke Jamie, eyeing his Uncle weirdly before wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug.

"Glad you think so, baby James." She told him, bending down momentarily to kiss his forehead before smiling at the four year old, looking back at her. " What do you think, little bug? Meet your standards?"

Summer nodded instantly, bobbing her head up and down greatly, eyes wide in awe as she squirmed out her foster father's arms and rushed into her adoptive mother's embrace.

"You look like you walked out of a fairytale, Mama Peyton."

"I could say the same about you, little bug." She winked at her before setting her on the couch as she moved to her husband who was still frozen in his spot. " Luke?"

"If it wasn't for the kids present, I would probably ravish you as we speak." He whispered hotly in her ear, providing tingles to shoot through her as she felt the chemistry buzz through her.

"Likewise." She whispered, biting his ear momentarily, fighting the urge to laugh as he tried desperately to keep the moan that was attempting to burst out of his mouth. "Rain check?"

"Oh definately." He told her, kissing her lips before pulling back, opting to keep his distance in fear he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. " Now let's go before Haley gets more of a fit and suffers a heart attack."

"You got the presents?" She reprimanded him, remembering that they were all ordered to open their presents at the Naley household which Lucas nodded to. " Well then, let's ditch this dump."

With that, the fouresome headed out, winter attire added on securely as they walked out the door, hands laced together.

-xLPx-

Nathan laughed, watching Haley pace up and down in frustration, taking a pregnant pause as she glared at him before proceeding to pace once again, resulting in him bursting into laughter.

"Nathan Royal Scott, so help me God, I will shoot you up and down with a gun if you don't stop distracting me."

"Baby," He told her, walking towards her, instantly placing his arms around her waist as his head went on hers. " Stop worrying."

"I'm not." She lied, causing him to scoff loudly.

"I can practically see the worry lines forming, already." He told her before chuckling. " Relax, its just the family, no one ordered the President or anything."

"I know." Sighed Haley, relaxing in her arms. " I know, its just... we're all together this time, and this is Summer's first Christmas with us... I just want it to be memorable."

"Oh trust me, it should be memorable when you collapse from a heart attack." He joked causing Haley to lightly slap him in the back of the head.

"Not. helping."

Nathan laughed before kissing her lightly. " You know I was kidding, babe. "

"I know, I just want it to be perfect."

"It doesn't have to be perfect, its the people surrounding us, the festivities that count."

"Pretty deep words of wisdom, Nathan." She joked, causing him to smirk at her.

"I married a teacher, pretty good move on my part don't you think?"

"Very." She breathed as she pulled his lips to hers.

"_What time is it.. Christmas time.. Its our vacation.. what time is it..family time... that's right.. say it loud. "_ belted out four voices causing the couple to chuckle as they cast their eyes to the kitchen doorway where their son and Scott family number two stood, chanting away.

"Oh put a sock on it." Laughed Haley as she and Nate moved towards them. " Your late."

"Auntie Peyton and Sum were bea-u-tifying themselves, Mama." Said Jamie, proud that he could recite the word his mother had used many times before, afterwards flinging his arms around his parents. " Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jim-jammy." They said, smiling at the others in the room. " You guys too."

"Merry Christmas." They responded causing Jamie to smile as he watched the interaction. Nathan feigned surprise, moving towards Summer.

"And who is this little cutie with the beautiful dress on, tonight?"

"Summer." She giggled out, taking him by surprise as she rushed into his embrace. Nathan sent a smile towards the adults in the room, happy that she was no longer afraid of him.

"Well you look absolutely adorable, Summer." Piped in Haley causing Summer to smile brightly at her, flustered.

"Thank you." She told her politely. " My mama Peyton picked it out for me."

"Well your mama Peyton's one cool woman."

"I think so too." Joked Peyton, answering Haley's answer with a smirk causing laughter to go 'round the house.

"C'mon Sum, let's go get Chester,I've really missed him!" Yelled Jamie, grinning as Summer nodded at him before squirming out of Nathan's embrace, lacing their fingers together and giggling as they rushed out of the room.

"Let the festivities begin." Sighed Haley, having already been prepared for the night, causing everyone to chuckle incessantly.

-xLPx-

"Yoohoo!" Rasped out Brooke as she entered the Naley house. " Anyone home?"

"Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?"

"Knocking is _so _overrated, broody. I thought we've established that time and again whenever I pop in your house unannounced."

"Exactly. Key word there is unannounced, Brooke. Unwanted." He joked causing her to glare at him momentarily, smacking him round the back of his head.

"You know you secretly love it when that happens." She retorted before walking further into the house where she caught sight of the whole gang.

"Well hello, family. I brought drinks."

"Knowing Brooke Davis, it prob'ly a cocktail or something." Smirked Skills causing everyone to laugh as she threw him a scathing look.

"Watch it, Skills. You just might be the one with no presents tonight." She shot back causing rounds of chuckles to go through the room once again.

"We've heard that one before." Smirked Nathan before wrapping his arms around the brunette. " Merry Christmas."

"Back at ya, boy toy." She rasped gleefully before heading towards her best friends.

"Good choice, ladies. Aren't we looking hot tonight?"

"We could say the same about you, tigger." Said Haley as she wrapped her arms around her highschool friend.

"Well obviously, when have I ever _not _looked fashionable."

"Too many times to count, best friend." Piped in Peyton, she and Haley both laughing as they caught the look Brooke had sent the blonde.

"Your _so _lucky your my bestfriend,Peyton elisabeth Sawyer , _so _lucky."

"Sawyer-Scott." She reprimanded with a raised eyebrow before hugging the brunette. " And I know, I'm greatful."

"Suck up." Retorted Brooke, laughing as her best friend stuck her tongue her out in the process. " So, Skills is looking mighty fine tonight."

The rushed statement caused the two married women to glance at each other before curiously looking at the brunette.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Rasped Brooke, cheeks reddening as she avoided there gaze. " You think he single?"

"Brooke!" Cheered Peyton and Haley stimaneously causing the Brooke to blush even more so.

"My god, _Brooke Davis_ is blushing." Exclaimed Peyton, surprised. " You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah." Admitted Brooke, shrugging with a smile.

"How.. what?-" Sputtered Haley with a laugh causing Brooke to smile weakly at her before speaking.

"I don't know." She started. " We just started talking, hanging out more... and I found it we have a lot of things in common."

"I'm not really that surprised, I mean.. Skills is like a regular Brooke Davis.. in guy form."

"Oh, my god! that is _so _true. And he is _tottally_ available." Admitted Haley, eyes widening innocently causing the girls to laugh.

"So..." She questioned. " You think I should go for it? I mean, isn't it a little.. weird?"

"Tree Hill has been through worse, B." Assured Peyton, raising an arm around her best friend's shoulder. " Besides, Skills is _hot_ and he's got eyes, he'd be crazy if he didn't want a ride on the rollercoaster with Brooke Davis."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Agreed Haley causing Brooke to smirk at them.

"Well then, mission: _Get Skills_ is in action." She smirked in true Brooke Davis form. "This should be fun."

"You gotta love the holidays." Giggled Haley as she lifted her drink, determing a toast causing the others to giggle before doing the same.

-xLPx-

"P. sawyer lookin' fly tonight, huh?" Announced Skills with a whistle as he eyed his best friend's girl.

"Watch it Skills, Luke here might blow a blood vessel." Piped in Mouth causing everyone to laugh.

"He know I'm jokin' "

"Yeah..." He drawled out. " Besides, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Nice comeback,dawg."Chuckled Skills as the boys mirrored his actions.

"I try."

"So, any idea why Summer here looks like she's high on a dozen chocolates?" Questioned Nathan, smiling as he caught sight of the girl in question and his son giggling away as they interacted with Brooke.

" I don't have a clue." Admitted Lucas with a proud smile. " It's just nice to see her giggling, so carefree... It's the first time we've seen her like this."

"Carefree looks good on her, man." Answered Nathan. " You guys are doing a good job."

" As we expected." Piped in Mouth causing the guys to chuckle once more.

"Any of you heard from Junk and Fergie?" Asked Lucas, causing the whole of the guys to shake their heads.

"No, actually. I wouldn't be surprised if they were spending Christmas with each other, though."

"I _swear_ sometimes they like a young married couple." Said Skills, answering after Nathan causing the guys to chuckle again.

"Yeah..." Drawled out Mouth before casting his attention to Luke. " So how's Karen, Andy and Lilly?"

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?" He questioned with a bright smile. " They're coming round here later tonight, to meet Summer."

"'Bout time." Agreed Nathan. " It's been a long time coming."

"Yeah well, Ma said there was no missing this one and Lilly's been talking bout it for days."

"That's cool, dawg. Speaking of cool-" Responded Skills smoothly, eyeing Brooke who was currently laughing as Summer and Jamie busted into some moves. " Anyone know if Brooke single?"

The rushed question caused everyone to snap their heads on over to the man himself.

"Lord, almighty. Skills wants to get on the Brooke Davis train!" Claimed Nathan surprised, causing the guys to chuckle as Skills avoided his eyes.

"Now, don't say it like that...-"

"When did this all start?" Questioned Mouth, guys nodding along, wondering the same thing causing Skills to shrug nonchalantly.

"Two weeks ago, that time when we all had to unload her stuff in her new house. We just got to talking and.. I eventually got feelings stirring up, y'all."

"Well, you don't see that happening everyday." Piped in Lucas, the guys nodding along after him.

"So..."

"Sorry Skills, she's taken, man." Teased Nathan, stifling his laughter as Skills slumped in his chair, feigning that he was okay.

"He's kidding, Skills." Said Lucas, glaring at his brother who burst out laughing. " She's available. I should know, my wife is her best friend."

"That wasn't cool, man." Pointed out Skills to Nathan causing Nathan to halt his laughter and apologize.

"Sorry ,"

"It's iight, dawg." He shot back before turning towards Lucas. " So.. you think she gon give me, pre-rivercourt baller a chance."

"Yeah, man. She gave me one, many times if I recall."

"Bad move on her part." Joked Nathan, earning laughter to pour out of the groups mouth.

"_Any-way_." Drawled out Luke, glaring at his brother who lifted his hands up in defense. " Go for it, man. "

"Well then, Brooke Davis is getting a peice of Skills taylor, tonight." Smirked Skills causing Mouth to chuckle.

"This should be fun,"

-xLPx-

"Mommy." Whined Lilly. " Hurry, we're not getting any younger."

"Isn't that the truth." Laughed Karen causing Andy to chuckle.

"Be patient Lilster, we're almost there." Said Andy causing the girl to huff in annoyance.

"We'd be there already if you guys didn't kiss all the time."

The statement caused Karen to blush, flustered while Andy could simply laugh, once again marvelled at the four year old infront of him.

They arrived, laughing as a hurried ' finally' escaped Lilly's mouth before she went on her tiptoes and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door flung open to reveal a raven-haired woman with glasses staring back at them.

"Um.." Sputtered Karen, awkwardly as she and Andy shared a look. " I think we have the wrong house."

"Uh, are you guys here for Nathan and Haley's christmas get together?"

"Got it in one." Said Andy causing the woman to smile, holding her hand out in a greeting.

"Well then,you _definately _got the right house. I'm Millicent, Mouth's girlfriend."

"Ah, Marvin." Recalled Karen. " Well then, Millicent its a pleasure to meet you."

"Like-wise." She told them before leading them into the house. The trio followed along, smiling brightly at the decorated house, smile largening as they caught sight of the gang.

"Well.. we're glad we could join the party." Announced Andy, catching the attention of all the occupants currently in the room. The room was clouded with silence before everyone rushed to greet the trio.

"Karen." Said Deb with a smile, firmly holding Jamie in her hands. " What are you guys doing here?!"

"Lukey-poo didn't tell you?" Asked Lilly, her head tilted as she met her brother's eyes. "Mommy and Andy said we could come over for Christmas."

"Well he certainly left that out." Glared Peyton causing Lucas to smirk back at her.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise now, wouldn't it?"

"Having known would of worked out as well." Piped in Brooke, instantly going on her best friend's side before hugging the trio. " Long time no see."

"I'll say." Sighed Lilly causing everyone in the room to laugh, Summer watching on with confused eyes.

"Please, sit, sit." Ushered Haley. " You guys shouldn't be standing, there's plenty of room."

"Yeah, we're glad your here." Agreed Nathan as he made more space for them.

Lilly smiled as she stared at her mother expectantly, smile largening as she caught sight of the nod she sent her before clambering up to Luke's lap.

"Lukey-poo! Peyton!" She squealed as she wrapped their arms around them.

"How you been, Lils?"

"Not good." Sighed the girl dramatically. " Mommy won't let Andy buy me a puppy."

"That dog was a wild thing from the outdoors, honey. It could bite you or give fleas." Responded Karen causing everyone to laugh.

"But.. its a puppy." Lilly retorted lamely, as if the answer itself was enough. Laughter could be heard once again as they watched the four year old huff in annoyance.

"Daddy Luke?" Questioned Summer as she tugged on his sleeve. " Who are they?"

Lucas smiled at her, pulling her on his other knee.

"The girl you see infront of you, Princess is my little sister, Lilly." He told her, gesturing to Lilly who smiled at her warmly,wrapping her in a hug. " And the elders that walked in with her is my mom and my step-father."

"Well aren't you a cute little thing?" Cooed Karen as she scooped the four year old in her arms.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Asked Andy causing Summer to look up at them, Lucas and Peyton pleasantly surprised as she spoke.

"Summer Elisabeth Scott." She announced smiling at both Lucas and Peyton, them mirroring the action with proud eyes.

"Well isn't that pretty, such a pretty name for a pretty little girl." Cooed Karen once again causing Summer to blush before speaking once again.

"Thank you." She answered politely causing Andy and Karen to chuckle.

"Nonsense, just speaking the truth, honey. " She winked at her. " You like chocolate?"

Everyone laughed as she nodded instantly.

-xLPx-

"So..." Asked Brooke, wringing her hands together, biting her lip as she looked for a reaction from the four year old. " What do you think?"

They were around in full circles, passing their presents around, finally opening them which had everyone bouncing off the walls in anticipation and excitement. It was now Summer's gift, one of her very lasts that was handed to her from Aunt Brooke.

A slow largened smile made way to Summer's face as she studied the dress she had received once again, raising a hand to touch the silky material that curled around her finger, putting her at ease.

_It was beautiful._

Gorgeous, stunning, ravishing, elegant, there were no words to describe the dress that was placed into her hands at that exact moment. It was a cute little ensemble, tag instantly informing people it was from Clothes over Bro's, Brooke Davis original.

It was a short dress, yet elegant and flowy at the same time. It was two-strapped, with a bow bustier in the middle. The colour was white and blue to accentuate her eyes, completed with a white pair of shoes and a petite butterfly hair clip.

_She loved it._

She walked towards the frozen brunette, wrapping her arms around her neck as she gave the woman a much-needed hug.

"I love it, Brookie."

"Yeah?"

"Lots." She assured her, smiling brightly at her, smile lighting up her face. " Its beautiful."

"There's alot more where that came from, toots." She rasped causing everyone to rile up into laughter.

Lucas and Peyton glanced at each other briefly, secretly sending messages to each other which the other comprehended before rising.

Jamie whirled towards them instantly, alarmed.

"Your leaving?"

"Not yet, baby James." Answered Peyton with a old natured chuckle. " Its time to hand Summer our gift."

Lucas went under the tree, pulling out a rather large rounded box, with a pink decorated bow in the middle before handing it to the four year old.

"I.. but.. I don't deserve it, Daddy Luke. I already got 'nough presents." Stammered Summer causing Lucas to shake his head, disagreeably.

"The amount you got don't come close to what we got you, Princess. Open it."

Summer nodded, briefly casting her eyes towards Peyton who urged her on, before slowly bringing her fingers forward to open the present carefully,not wanting to ruin the pretty exterior.

She was alarmed, surprise beyond belief as a bark was sounded once opened, and something jumped at her, instantly taking liking to her as it licked her face.

"I take it he likes you, then." Chuckled Peyton causing everyone to stare at the present with disbelief.

"Y'all got her a puppy?" Stated rather than questioned Skills, instantly jumping ontop of the table, scared to his wits end. " Its bad enough Jamie got that big damn bunny!"

"Hey!" Jamie cried out, jutting out his bottom lip, obviously offended which Skills chose to ignore.

"You got me a puppy?" Asked Summer softly, looking at her parents with tears in her eyes. " I've always wanted one."

"Well then, there's your chance." Said Luke as he and Peyton marched towards her. " Its a golden retriever too, just like you ordered."

"I-i, love it. No one's ever done this for me before."

"We're thrilled we could be your first." Answered Peyton as she pulled the four year old to her lap, golden retriever still staring back at its owner with doeful brown eyes. "What you gonna call it, little bug?"

"I get to name it?" She asked, perplexed, lines laced with disbelief.

"Well we're certainly not gonna do it. We're too old for stuff like that." Joked Lucas, arising a giggle from the four year old in question.

Summer tilted her head in concentration, tongue sticking out cutely as she seemed deep in thought before nodding as if to confirm her answer. " Rocket II "

"Wha-"

"You told me 'bout your story with Rocket number one, remember?" She reprimanded him," It's only fair that rocket get a namesake of his own."

"That's really sweet of you, little bug." Claimed Peyton proudly, eyeing Lucas's huge smile. " I bet he _really _appreciates it."

"Really _really_ appreciates it." He echoed causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

"Someone get a camera." Sniffed Haley, wiping fake tears. " This is _such _a family kodak moment."

In Summer's eyes, _it was_.

-xLPx-

Dan Scott watched the gang from the window, eyeing them as they celebrated the Christmas holidays filled with joy and laughter, joining in on their chuckles as he caught one of their antics.

For once in his life, Dan Scott felt guilt rise through him, one that was equally as huge as the one that had boiled in him when he had killed his deceased brother.

For once in his life, Dan Scott wanted to make things right, wanted to be included in these family get togethers, in these neccessary points in life that made everything seem okay.

For once in his life, Dan Scott wanted to be in _there_ celebrating with his family, adding in a few jokes on his own.

For once in his life, Dan Scott truly felt alone and isolated.

-xLPx-

"Well hasn't it been a long day," Sighed Lucas as the family trudged back into their household, collapsing unto the couch, Rocket 2 barking away as if the sound was a melodic lullaby.

"It has." Agreed Peyton." God, I'm pooped."

"There is so many things wrong with that sentence, Peyt-"

"Oh clam it up, you."

"Clam it up, hmm? that's a new one."

"Luke." Warned Peyton, causing Lucas to smirk as he chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you, Peyt."

Summer could only giggle as she watched her adoptive parent's playful banter, it was nice to have parents who weren't on the receiving end of a death wish every day.

"I almost forgot little missy, its time for bed."

Summer pouted in response, frowning as her adoptive mother refused to give in before turning to her adoptive father, knowing he'd cave.

Lucas looked away, shielding his eyes, knowing very well that he couldn't give in this time, _Peyton would have a fit._

"Sorry princess, Peyton's right. Bed time's up, beautiful girl."

Summer sighed before tiredly throwing her hands up, waiting hand and foot for someone to pick her up as a yawn flew out of her mouth. She actually was tired. Lucas smiled, taking the exasperated four year old in his arms, waiting as Peyton locked the door, closing the lights in the process before them trudging up the stairs to Summer's room.

After having been changed out of her attire and into comfy pyjamas, Summer was securely tucked into her tiny bed which caused the couple to glance at each other once again as their last mission of the day was set.

"Little bug..." Peyton started, taking a set on the bed. " There's one last present we have for you."

"Another one?" Mumbled Summer, bolting into a sitting position, eyes wide open. " I- i already got too many-"

"Ever the modest one." Chuckled Lucas, smirking at Peyton. " Reminds me of someone _I_ know."

"Funny." Shot back Peyton. " He's probably some dead imaginary author, God knows how much you love _them_."

"Point taken." Retorted Lucas causing Peyton to smirk in Sawyer fashion.

"As usual. Now back to the _point_." She drawled out, before casting her attention to the awaiting four year old. " We think you would want this."

With that being said, knowing fully well that the little blonde's eyes were on her, Peyton rummaged into her pocket, slowly taking out a golden locket that seemed to glinter in Summer's eyes as tears flew matted against her beautiful cheeks.

The little girls hands went straight to the locket, touching it softly as if afraid it would break, touching the one thing she had thought she had lost forever.

_Her mommy's locket._

"How?" Choked out the four year old, emotions strangling her as she slipped the locket on her neck, getting it acquainted once again with her neck.

"Police went back to your old house today." Explained Lucas. " We knew how much you loved your mommy's things and we ordered them to go back there and bring back anything they could find, that was it."

The words seemed to be strangled inside of her as she leaped forward, rushing into their embrace as she cried tears of joy. Hugging herself towards them, tightly.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. All we want is the best for you, we love you, little bug."

"I love you guys too." Whispered the four year old as she buried her face in their shoulder. " So much."

And she meant it.

-xLPx-

"Did you see her today?" Asked Lucas, as he slipped off his shirt. "My God, she was so peaceful , at ease, I could tell everyone was thrilled."

"I'll say!" Called out Peyton from her position in the bathroom, she was currently working a surprise for her dear husband. " There were no words to describe the joy that was round that room as she simply giggled."

"She's come along way, hasn't she?" He told her, reminiscing of just the month before when she had been brought to them, closed up and shy.

"She has, Luke." Said Peyton as she re-adjusted her outfit with a large smile. " She's finally free, she's finally come out of her shell, that's a blessing than more people can count."

"It is isn't it?" Questioned Lucas before his lips curling into a smirk. " Speaking of blessings, guess who has a crush on our one of a kind Davis?"

"Who?"

"Skills."

"_Shut- up!_" Shrieked Peyton gleefully, arising a laugh to rumble out of Lucas's mouth.

"I'm just speaking the truth, wife. Skills told us himself."

"No shit. Brooke likes him back, we were teasing her for hours!"

"Peyton..." Warned Lucas from his position on the bed, already knowing that his wife was conjuring up coherent thoughts on how to get them together.

"Oh come on, Luke."

"Put a damper on the matchmaker status and let it be, Peyt. Don't get involved."

"But-" Lucas laughed, practically imagining her infamous pout, glad it wasn't in his line of vision.

"No buts, Peyt. If they're meant to be, they'll end up together."

He heard a huff in response, causing endless laughter to fly out of his lips.

"Well then, I guess you can say you've been a _very_ bad boy, Lucas Scott. " Purred Peyton as she walked out of the bathroom causing Lucas's breath to hitch, heart pounding against his chest as lust took him over.

His wife hovering over him, clad in a _hot _red and white attire, one of which could be seen from Mean girls when they fouresome sang that christmas song. Only difference was her curly hair was sprawled out just the way he liked it, and she completed her look with knee high socks.

_The little guy beneath his boxers was_ _very thrilled._

"As longs as that enlists you to tear those off, than by all means, I am all _bad._" He drawled out causing Peyton to smirk cockily at him before moving her slender, lean legs on either side of him, straddling him.

"That just means I'll have to punish you, Mr. Scott."

"With your mouth? Well in that case, I'm all for it." He stated causing her to giggle before moving her lips to his ear, breathing heavily into it, smiling as she watched him shiver beneath her before biting it sensually.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas." Husked Lucas as he flipped them over, grinning like an idiot as she giggled beneath him.

_Merry Christmas indeed._ he thought as he eyed her longfully with a bashful grin before heatedly pressing his lips to hers, creating more friction in the air then there had been when they first stepped into the room.

-xLPx-

Summer rolled over from side to side, grunting in frustration as her eyes flew open, unable to fall asleep.

_Something just didn't feel right._

"What's wrong with me, rocky?" She asked the dog, nestled in her arms, giggling as he simply barked in response, as if saying ' I don't know, I'm just a dog'

Her hands unconciously went to her necklace,being overwhelmed that she actually held possesion of it. It had been very precious to her mother, her mother cared for it like it was her life granted that her deceased grandmother had given it to her.

Needless to say, it was the only link of hers that made her really feel like her mother was still watching above her, that she was still a part of her mother's, no matter how different she may be in the near future.

Her eyes strayed from the locket to the framed picture of the woman herself on her desk chair and it was like the lightbulb went off in her head.

"Thanks Mommy." She whispered with a smile as she sprinted up from her bed, scrambling to the closet, rummaging quietly for the item she was in dire need of. She smiled as she caught sight of it.

In her hands, held a jersey that was tucked for safe-keeping, one that read Scott on the back and her adoptive father had told her he had worn when they had won the state championships and had finally gotten together with Peyton.

Needless to say, the jersey counted alot to her adoptive father, alot to her adoptive mother, hell alot to practically everyone in the small town.

She eyed it, having been thankful of finding it in the first place, before slipping it on, giggling as the jersey dangled to her feet, obviously too large for her petite size.

She shrugged, liking the security that zoomed through her before walking towards the framed picture of her mother looking back at her and kissing it.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy."

She could've sworn at that moment, she heard a faint _'Merry Christmas'_ sound the room causing her to grin, blissfully before dropping into her bed, curling up to Rocky as she flew the covers over them.

That night, with jersey plastered on herself, Summer closed her eyes, peacefully drifting into the world of slumber.

That night, Summer finally accepted, finally came to terms with the fact that she was now _Summer Elisabeth Scott._

* * *

_An- well that was a long chapter! Hope you guys liked it, it took me ages to write but its finally out there. Review, review, review and tell me: Who here is excited for the Peyton and Jamie scene to come next episode?_

_One word, I am._


	8. Chapter 8: A dream is a wish

__

An- Hey guys! I am so darn estatic about the reviews you guys have left for the last chapter, you don't know how bubbly and giggly I felt when I read all your amazing reviews! I am thrilled you guys loved the Christmas chapter, I tried to peice in some Summer and family moment with our favourite couple and also some interaction between others as well, I hope it met your standards, lol!

_I probably won't be updating any chapters after tommorow because I have exams starting up and I really need to ace those so pardon me if I don't update weekly, I'll try and get TLA: done by this week._

_Let's get this show started. _

* * *

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
when your fast asleep,  
In Dreams you will loose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for you keep.._

_- by: Disney Cast._

Peyton Sawyer-Scott headed into her room, smiling ear to ear from the view she had just caught sight of before a grin crept on to her face as her eyes locked on her sleeping husband.

The past five minutes replayed in her head, causing her to shake herself out of her momentary stupor as she jumped unto the bed, instantly coming on to Luke's side who unconciously with no notice whatsoever, sneaked his arm around her waist.

She giggled, finding the situation ironic at how he could always manage to feel her presence, before nuzzling her face close to his, giving him a chaste kiss on his nose before deciding to awaken the sleeping handsome.

"Baby, wake up." She chanted, laughing as he shook his head stubbornly, pulling her closer to him as he buried his face in her golden blonde curls, sneaking a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo.

"Mm.. sleeping."

"C'mon, Luke. Rise and shine before I _hit_ you where the sun don't shine." She smirked, causing him to shake his head lazily as a smirk crept to his face.

"You wouldn't do that." He rasped out. " Come back to bed."

"No." She whined. " Lucas, baby please, I promise you'll love the surprise I have planned for you."

"Does it involve you naked?" He asked slyly, his eyes fluttering open to reveal a shade of blue that Peyton momentarily got lost in. "

"_Maybe_" she voiced, purring seductively at him causing him to flash her his toothless grin before pulling her flush against him.

"Mm.." He groaned deeply, lust taking over him as his hands grazed every peice of flesh he could touch, sensations buzzing through him as she moaned. Peyton pounced on him, moving closer to him as she could, leaning in to capture a kiss causing Lucas to do the same.

The moment was short-lived as Peyton smirked just as their lips were about to touch before inching away and rolling unto her side. "Maybe not."

"Oh you _suck_!" He shrieked out playfully, eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at the curly-haired woman of his that had erupted into laughter, clutching her arm to her stomach.

"I'm laughing _so _much, I think my stomach will form abs after this." She choked out between giggles, eyes glinting in humor within every gasp of breath she took in order to re-collect himself causing him to glare heatedly at her.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman." He informed her, head still buzzing causing her to giggle as she smacked his chest lightly.

"Within reason, now c'mon pretty boy, get up."

His response was a loud retort of grumbles which Peyton could only cackle longfully at before he pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Sure you don't need to take a shower? a cold one, perhaps?" She hinted, stifling her giggles as he shook his head at her, mock-annoyed and furious causing her to halt and move towards him, wrapping her arms around him from behind as her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, voice stringing along with childish amusement causing him to smother the smile dying to come out.

"_Yes_" He exclaimed with mild exaggeration, pouting for good measure causing her to erupt into giggles once again.

"I'm sorry." She let out, maneouvering their position so that she could be nestled into his arms. Her lips went on his chastely, before pressing against every inch of his face. "_So _sorry."

"Am I forgiven?" She questioned, tilting her blonde head filled with lengthy curls, cocked eyebrow appearing to be daunting him.

Lucas could feel his mock-angered resolve shattering as his eyes took in how cute and adorable the look she was giving him, he also took in how _sexy_ it appeared on her and felt a smile creep on to his face.

"Who am I to deny Peyton Sawyer- Scott." He drawled out, erupting the blonde into cackling laughter once again before he swooped down to meet the awaiting wife with the kiss of the day.

"Morning Blondie."

"Morning, Luke." She giggled out, cheeks dissolving the redness that had formed from the amount of laughter that followed the morning.

"Now how about a rain-check on that offer I propositioned." He asked, eyebrows wiggling in suggestion causing her to smirk at him as she laughed.

"Maybe next time, baby. I'd say you've filled all your pleasurable needs last night." She told him, reffering to the other night causing Lucas to sheepishly look down at her with a dazzling smile.

"There's always room for improvement." He brought out causing a light smack to form round the back of his head as his wife shook his head, amused.

"If you contribute and let me show you my surprise then we'll see." She threw in with a evident wink mixed in causing him to smirk as he tangled their fingers together.

"Lead the way."

Peyton could only shake with laughter as she obliged his wish.

The two crossed the big, dark hallway, now shining with light as the sun's rays creeped into the house before their feet hit the room of their four year old daughter. Lucas stared at the door with evident confusion plastered across his handsome features, cocking an eyebrow at his wife who smirked at him in response.

She cocked an eyebrow, daring him to open the door causing him, the ever obliging one to open the door, his heart catching in his chest as his eyes caught sight of the four year old sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

Her hand stuck under her pillow, supporting her head as she nuzzled closer into Rocky who had finally decided to go to sleep, obviously no longer barking away like a broken record. Her hair sprawled out on her pillow as the rise and falls of her chest, voiced soft breathing to cloud through the room.

Nothing amounted to the view that caused tears to rush into his eyes as he caught sight of the clothing his adoptive child was wearing.

The covers, obviously after much moving on Summer's part had been ridden off her, revealing a knocked out Summer sporting one of his own jersey's, _the _jersey.

The knowledge itself was enough to let a lone tear caress his face as it gracefully slid down his cheek, Nathan told him fatherhood would change him, be an overwhelming experience in ways more possible then he could imagine.

He was just finding that out as we speak.

" You are _such_ a dork." He heard Peyton tauntingly voice in his ear, causing him to turn his head to look at her, he_ was_ a dork, a _happy _dork and by the look on his wife's face followed by the tears swelling into her eyes, he was sure she understood the exact emotions that were riling up inside him.

They both knew what this meant, both knew the symbolism, the meaning of this action, the message she was trying to voice out and they were slipping into the land of continuous bliss just at the thought of it.

Summer had finally accepted the fact that she was a Scott and the jersey was more then proof of that. _They had gotten the message loud and clear._

"Best surprise ever." He choked out as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead which caused her to sigh with content.

"Glad you think so." She informed him before rummaging into the desk drawer near them and taking out a shiny, silver camera.

With that, the adult took a camera of this moment, a moment that would forever be placed into their list of memories, a moment that would be one of many firsts as a completed family.

-xLPx-

Brooke Davis stalked into the Leyton household, unreadable expression sprawled across her golden features, hair tousled up and clothing placed backwards as she rummaged into her highly-designed purse, fishing out the spare key she had and flinging the door open.

Her eyes skimmed for a sight of large, bouncy, blonde curls, frowning with exasperation and annoyance before opening her mouth and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Peyton!"

Her name echoed across the house causing Brooke to grunt in frustration. She was sure, if her best friend was doing the dang deed of love with her husband in her time of need she was going to take a pair of scissors and cut off the guys own balls.

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer-Scott, where the _hell_ are you!" She wailed, rubbing her temples in frustration, she was about to shriek out once again when the sound of footsteps making their way hurriedly down the stairs could be heard loudly pounding into her earbuds.

She looked up to be met with the sight of her best friend and her husband dashing downstairs, carefully. Confusion and alarm plastered across their face.

"Where's the fire?" Questioned Lucas, eyes wide as he looked wildly around the room, looking for any sign of fire.

Peyton shot him a look, demanding him to shut up, obviously knowing her best friend was just craving for attention. " Brooke!" She hissed. " Four year old sleeping!"

"You. walk." She demanded, pulling on to the wrist of her best friend. " Your coming with me."

"Should I call 911?" Joked Lucas in the form of a whisper causing Brooke to growl at him with an icy glare. "I- uh"

"I'll be in the bed room." He announced, eyes the size of saucers as he retreated up the stairs.

Brooke dragged her best friend to the living room, tiredly throwing herself into a chair as she let out a lengthy shuddery breath she hadn't known she was holding. Peyton took the time to eye her best friend, pondering Brooke's demeanor before confusion seeping into her as she eyed her best friend's attire.

"Brooke what the hell-"

"I slept with him." Wailed Brooke, slamming her fingers over her face to shield her face. " I _slept _with him!"

"Who?"

"The easter bunny." She retorted sarcastically, casting her eyes upwards to flash a glare at her best friend. "Antwon, who else!"

"What's so bad about that?" Questioned Peyton, cocking an eyebrow as she tried to desperately to align Brooke's thoughts.

"What's so bad about _that_?" Mocked Brooke before scoffing disbelievingly. " Are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

"Well-_yeah_" Pronounced Peyton sheepishly causing Brooke to grunt, _how could her bestfriend not figure out the complex situation at hand?_

"Well my clueless bestfriend, I slept with Skills, as in did the deed, had sex with him, fucked him, did-"

"I'm not in gym class,07 Brooke, I know what having sex means." Exclaimed Peyton with an old-fashioned roll of the eyes.

"The point _is_, things are gonna be all awkward around us, now."

"And how is _that_?" Asked Peyton, sarcasm thrown into her sentence which Brooke instantly noticed.

"Do not smartass me, , he's not over Bevin which means I am once again, the rebound girl!"

"Is that what this is about?" Chocked out Peyton as her laughs surround the room. " You drag me in here, practically killing me with your death grip to freak out about _this?_"

"I don't find any of this funny." Grumbled Brooke, annoyance once again rushing through her as her best friend chuckled freely. _How could she be laughing at a time like this?_

"Oh, Brooke." Said Peyton as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. " Your not the rebound girl."

"Like your opinion matters." She scoffed. " You've never been the rebound girl."

" Your _not _the rebound girl, trust me. " Assured Peyton as she weaved her fingers into the head of brunette locks in her line of vision. " Antwon's got a thing for you, Brooke. Skills told Lucas himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So I'm overreacting for no reason at all."

"None what so ever."

"Sorry?" Exclaimed Brooke sheepishly as she threw her best friend an apologetic look causing Peyton to laugh.

"No worries, best friend. Just tell Skills how you feel, poor guy probably thought it was a one night stand."

"I can't do that." Rasped Brooke, horrified causing Peyton to cock an eyebrow at him.

"And why not?"

"I uh-" Brooke casted her eyes downwards, heat rushing into her cheeks in embarrasement. " Well- when we woke up to each other and connected the dots, I kind of, rushed my clothes on and ran out of there."

Green was met with brown as the best friends stared at each other, silence wandering through their room as their breathing was the only sound you could hear.

That is till Peyton's cackling of laughter clouded the room.

"C'mon, it is _so _not funny!" Exclaimed Brooke as her best friend cackled without a care in the world.

"P-peyton." She whined, exaggeratingly before huffing as her best friend's incessant laughter sounded the room. " I hate you."

"Feel free to run out then." Teased Peyton, dodging Brooke's hand as she attempted to smack her round the head.

"I am _so _claiming Hales my best friend after this, P." Pouted Brooke causing Peyton to erupt into laughter again.

-xLPx-

Summer Elisabeth Scott trailed to the kitchen, yawn escaping her mouth as she rubbed a fist over her eye, careful not to loose her footing due to the jersey dangling to her feet. She sniffed the air again, sighing in content at the aroma that filled the air before rounding the corner to be met with her adoptive father cooking.

She cocked an eyebrow, her voice capturing him out of her thoughts.

"You cook?"

Lucas turned swiftly around, largened smile attaching itself to his face as he realized she hadn't bothered to take off the jersey she had gone to bed with.

"Yes, I did live with a mother who owned her own cafe, thank you very much."

"Oh." She told him quietly as she walked towards him. " I didn't know that."

"There's alot you don't know about me, princess. I'm a man of many surprises."

Her response was a giggle as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, smiling as he reciprocated the hug, scooping her up. " Morning, daddy Luke."

"Morning, Princess." He told her, momentarily forgetting about the food as his fingers tickled her sides, smiling as rounds of breathy giggles escaped her lips.

"S-stop." She gasped out causing him to smirk, feigning that he can't hear.

"I'm sorry what? did you say continue?"

"N-no." She giggled out. " I said stop, the food's gon' burn."

"You take the fun out of everything." He drawled out, sighing in mock-sadness causing giggles to erupt her mouth as she eyed his childish pout.

"Hey! I thought I was the four year old, here."

"So did I." Voiced Peyton, making her presence known as she stepped into the room, smiling as she caught sight of the father-daughter interaction between her two favourite people. "Am I missing something here?"

"Yup, daddy Luke was making a fool of himself." Announced Summer with a toothy grin causing Peyton to laugh as she kissed the man in question and scooped the four year old in her arms.

"Again?" She teased, both mother and daughter coiling into laughter as Lucas looked at the two of them in bewilderment, gasping loudly.

"Hey! Such nice behaviour for the man that's cooking for you people." He retorted causing them to chuckle once again.

"It is isn't it?" Spoke Peyton, humor laced with her sentence, laughing as Lucas glared at her in response. " Get back to cooking, babe."

With a last shake of the head, Lucas returned to his mission at hand which allowed Peyton and Summer to slip into their chairs at the kitchen table, awaiting for their breakfast.

"What happened to Brooke?" Asked Lucas, causing Summer to perk up.

"Brookie was here?"

"Yeah, she just left." Answered Peyton, ruffling Summer's hair affectionately. " Situation of her's is all covered and she's demanding Summer and Brooke time, that okay?"

"That's okay with me." Said Luke briefly looking at his adoptive daughter. " What about you, Princess?"

Summer shrugged in response with a smile. " S'okay, I like her, she's real nice."

"She is isn't she?" Piped in Peyton, estatic that Summer was forming such strong relationships with their best friends. " By the way Chef Luke, what are we having for breakfast anyway?"

"Yeah." Agreed Summer. " I'm hungry." She drawled out, her tummy growling afterwards causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

"I can tell." He smirked, getting an eye roll from the four year old before responding. " If you must know, its pancakes."

"Mm, I like pancakes!" Squealed Summer adorably, nodding along causing her foster parents to erupt into laughter.

"So do I, perfect choice." Said Peyton, getting a wink in return.

"Thanks, and done in the knick of time too." He reported as he slid the pancakes into their plates before moving towards them, slipping into a chair and handing them their breakfast. "Dig in."

With that, the family happilly obliged, Summer's blue eyes memorising every moment of the scene. Her biological parents never did anything of this sort when it had been the three of them, it had always been breakfast with her mother which normally consisted of her mother feigning everything was okay and shedding tears when she thought she hadn't been looking.

Needless to say, Summer for once in her life, was taking part in a breakfast family moment and she found herself relishing the peace that swerved through the room.

One thing is for sure, the Scott's were probably the best damn thing that had ever happened to her, she didn't know how right she was until the thought occured to her.

-xLPx-

"I beat you! I beat you!" Shrieked Summer, thrusting her hand up in the air in victory as she grinned up at him.

"You did _not _." Disagreed Luke, shaking his head with a scoff.

"Did too." She argued, briefly turning around for her adoptive mother's confirmation.

"She did, Luke. Hence the many cloud of numbers on the screen mocking you." She teased causing Lucas to gasp as he pointed his finger at her.

"Your my _wife_ your supposed to agree with me!"

"Tough luck, stud. I speak the truth." Laughed Peyton, patting his cheek affectionately as she stared at the two of them with affection.

"I call a rematch." Sulked Lucas, instantly receiving a stern shaking of the head from an ambituous four year old.

"Nah-ah, I won fair and square, daddy Luke."

"I obviously let you _win_, I mean- I didn't want to be the sole cause for the tears flowing down the face of a four year old."

"Her tears or yours?" Teased Peyton, both she and Summer cackling with laughter as Lucas scoffed at them, turning off the game of guitar-hero they had been playing.

"I _swear_ its like she's your new favourite or something." He joked causing Summer to giggle at him.

"That's 'cause I'm cuter."

"She's got a point." Agreed Peyton, winking at Luke causing him to smirk at her.

"We'll see about that later tonight."

"Lucas Scott, you play dirty!" Gasped Peyton causing him to wink at her as he pulled both wife and daughter to him.

"Yeah, but I'm good."

"Not at guitar hero, obviously." Piped in Summer causing Lucas to glare at her.

"Oh hush you." He told her, causing giggles to escape her mouth once again.

"You excited for tomorrow, little bug?" asked Peyton, affectionly running her hand through the long blonde strands that belonged to the four year old who shook her head.

"What? why not?"

"Too nervous." She exclaimed causing the parents to smile weakly at her, tomorrow Summer and the rest of her class had to indulge in a show and tell being presented infront of the whole class, as usual, they all knew Summer wasn't very good when it came to confrontation or presentation which caused slight worry to run through them.

"You'll be fine, little bug." Assured Peyton, receiving a nod from Lucas in response.

"Yeah." He agreed." Here's a little trick, think of the crowd in their underwear, works every time."

"But that's gross." Announced the four year old, face scrunched up in innoncent disgust causing the adults to chuckle.

"How about, if you feel stuck or claustrophobic, just stare at us and pretend that we're the only ones there." Suggested Peyton, smiling as Summer nodded, relief being brought into her system.

"Yeah, don't forget Jamie's up there as well so he can help you out whenever you need it." Reprimanded Luke, receiving a nod of assurance from the tiny blonde.

"What's your presentation on, anyway?"

"Rocky."

Lucas gasped, hand covering his heart. " Ouch, here I thought we were more important than a dog, you _really _know how to wound a parent."

Summer giggled in response, intertwining the fingers of both her parents with hers. " You are, but everyone already knows you so that would be boring."

"We'll let it slide." Teased Peyton as she kissed her forehead. " I'm sure you'll do great, little bug."

"Thanks." Sighed the four year old as she nuzzled herself into her foster parents embrace. " I love you guys."

"We love you too." Announced the two together as they closed their eyes, relishing in their family moment.

The words sounded even sweeter to Summer since the first time she had said them and she found herself smiling ear to ear as she closed her eyes, drifting into slow slumber with the sound of Rocky barking ringing in her ear buds.

For the first time, Summer believed that her troubles in life had only been to lead her here, in the securable arms of her foster parents, nestled into security and love, to a future that promised happiness and more.

For the first time, Summer believed that she belonged.

* * *

_Hey! I just watched One tree Hill promo 2 and I am so excited! Last episode was great with funny Nathan/Chase, Leyton babysitting Jamie and Andre, Leyton cuddling afterwards, the whole Coda scene with Nathan commenting Peyton as a superhero, Brulian, everything!_

_That was an incredible episode and I loved it, but I find myself jumping off the walls for Lucas proposing to Peyton again! That's right, next episode he proposes again because he wants to make everything perfect and felt that their engagement didn't go too romantically, rumour has it, he proposes where her car broke down and he had to fix it ( aka, where they first had their first conversation.)_

_I can't wait! Can you?_

_Ps, who else thinks Leyton and the whole pregnancy fluff was adorable?_


	9. Chapter 9: Why can't I?

_**An- **Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews you guys left me, you do not know how much I greatly appreciate your remarks on the story. I am a little dissapointed with the amount of reviews I get though, I mean, most of you are really great when it comes to the whole leave a remark on the story thing but others simply don't review when they should. It takes me a great amount of effort just posting this up and to know that my story gets favourited means alot to me but I'd also expect more from those of you who do read it. Please, for my humanity, review, review, review and tell me what you think!_

_Alright, Let's get this party started!_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Thanks." Sighed the four year old as she nuzzled herself into her foster parents embrace. " I love you guys."_

_"We love you too." Announced the two together as they closed their eyes, relishing in their family moment._

_The words sounded even sweeter to Summer since the first time she had said them and she found herself smiling ear to ear as she closed her eyes, drifting into slow slumber with the sound of Rocky barking ringing in her ear buds._

_For the first time, Summer believed that her troubles in life had only been to lead her here, in the securable arms of her foster parents, nestled into security and love, to a future that promised happiness and more._

_For the first time, Summer believed that she belonged._

_**Chapter 9: Why can't I ?**_

_Get a load of me get a load of you  
Walkin down the street  
And I hardly know you  
(Hardly know you)  
It's just like we were meant to be..._

_Holding hands with you  
When we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say  
It isn't right  
(Isn't right...)  
And I've got someone waiting  
Too_

Brooke Davis let the delicious aroma of chocolatey goodness enter her nostrils as she withdrew the batch of cookies she had made just 45 minutes prior. Her lips opened, letting out a squeal as she eyed her cookies a la perfection, desiring nothing more than to snatch a few and feel the creamy interior with her tongue as she ate like there was no tommorrow.

She groaned, her stomach rumbling loudly, fleetingly remembering that the motive of this sudden action was for the journey she would be engrossing herself in to Skill's house and finally laying her feelings out on the table.

Butterflies swarmed around in her small-sized stomach and she inhaled deeply, tenderly placing a hand on her heart to still the vast pace it was currently beating at. She shook her head, incredulity plastered across her gorgeous features, pondering the fact that she was as nervous as a little child's first day at school when it came to Skills.

She placed the fresh-made batch in the kitchen, requiring a pregnant pause to let the aroma enrich her soul, wanting to rid herself of the nearby event to take place.

She was saved by the bell as it rang loudly into her casa a Brooke Davis and marched towards the front door. She swung the door open to be met with the cheerful face of her married friend.

"Tutormom!" She shrieked out mirthfully, wrapping her arms around the brunette, warm smile largening as her brunette friend reciprocated.

"Hey you, long time no see huh? What are you, avoiding me?" Teased Haley, rolling her eyes in a tantalising manner causing Brooke to smirk as she chuckled blissfully.

"I was, but you know, just gotta keep coming back." She retorted, Haley laughing before freeing the brunette from her grasp.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, you nutcase. " She shot back, both girls giggling at their playful banter. " Mm, smells good in here? What does Brooke Davis have in the making?"

"Chocolate chip cookies, homecooked by _moi._" Brags Brooke causing Haley to raise an eyebrow, voice taunting Brooke as she spoke.

"Oh really? No burning bits this time?"

"One time, tutormom, one time and the world suddenly labels you as a bad cook." She smirked, pout slowly coming out. "I'm offensed, tutor mom, really."

"Gimme a cookie and we'll see if your qualified enough to be stripped off the title."

"Ha-ha! your hilarious, tutormom, really." Brooke mutters laconically, Haley chuckling at her friend's antics. " Not that I don't appreciate the sudden welcoming because I do, but I know you Haley and there's an alternative motive here that your not telling me about, so.. whadda ya want?"

Haley laughs quietly, not really baffled by the bluntness that came with Brooke Davis. "Well.. Lucas and Peyton are taking a day out to themselves since they don't have any work today and declared Nathan and I take care of Summer and Jamie but Nathan and I are kind of having a rendez-vous of our own so...."

"You want me to take care of the little critters?"

"Could you?" Exclaimed Haley sheepishly, Brooke chuckling as she expanded her hand to give her friend a one-armed hug, bright smile attached to her face.

"Of course, tutormom! I'm a God-mother to both for christ's sake! What kind of God-mother would I be to say no?"

"You rock, Tigger, thank you."

"Well we already know _that_ but its so nice to hear, besides anything for those two, they honestly rock my world."

"Well that's great, Brooke, really." gnarls Haley as she moves towards the door, swinging it open once again. " Nathan, bring em' in!"

Within seconds, Nathan Scott appears at the door, standing directly beside his wife, muttering a quick pleasantry hello before two kids rush in, instantly clambering into Brooke's arms.

"Whoa!" conveys Brooke, bewildered as she manages to hold her grip on the two. " Hello to you too, you seem a little happy today."

"Yeah um, about that... Nathan takes full blame for that, he kind of fed them some cake earlier." Admits Haley feebly.

"Yeah so, uh.. kids, have fun, Brooke... thanks again, we owe you." hastens Nathan as he rushes out the door, wife hot on his tail in an attempt to avoid the wrath of Brooke Davis.

Brooke sighs, shaking her head with disbelief as she watches them hastily move out of the driveway before casting her mocha brown eyes towards her little god-children.

"You two are _so _damn lucky you guys are cute." She informs them, receiving giggles in return as the kids move out of her embrace and move towards the living room.

Brooke elevates the phone, bringing it to her ear as she dials the number she has managed to recite by heart, heart thumping a mile a minute.

"Hey Antwon?" Pause. " Slight change of plans... how do you feel about babysitting?"

_What if this is just the beginning?  
We're already wet and we're  
Gonna go swimming?_

_Why can't I breathe  
Whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak  
Whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable  
It's the fact and we're  
Gonna get down to it...  
So tell me, why can't I breathe  
Whenever I think about you?  
(Whenever I think about you)  
(Whenever I think about you)  
(Whenever I think about you)  
(Whenever I think about you)_

Peyton flutters her eyes open, revealing soulful green eyes that has had the world happen to her time and again, her snuggling into the warm body flush against her. A contented smile lights up her face as she relishes into the current moment, just taking in the stillness of the day.

Sun is shining through their windows, the wind nestling around them softly bringing a peaceful atmosphere round their bedroom as birds twitter, chatting foreignly in their own strange language.

She breathed another contented sigh, hands tangling itself inside Luke's hair as she lets the atmosphere flow through her. It was vaguely rare that Tree Hill had its happy moments, ones where fate would allow them to simply enjoy the day, drama-free, gleefully happy without a care in the world.

It was a once in a life-time opportunity when directed to the citizens of One Tree Hill and to say at the least that she wasn't overjoyed about the fact would be an immense lie, she cherished these moment, when times like these made up for the drama-filled tragic rollercoasters they called life and for all the horror they had to overcome to be here.

Lying here, her naked body pressed up against her husband, she realised yet again that these were counting moments that made her day, hell, had life be like this 24/7, she was pretty sure she would be more optimistic about things.

Now there's something to pray to the Gods of the century about isn't there?

Her head is abruptly consumed with the primal key events of her life, from the faithful day where she almost ran Luke over with her car to the day Summer first professed her love for them.

A diminished smile comes to her face as she replays those moments in her mind, focusing on her emotions and the happiness that radiated off herself, she relishes in the time, wondering fleetingly when time had decided to accelerate as fast as it had.

"Well there's a sight I could definetely get used to." Voices Lucas, propped on one elbow as he watches his wife acknowledge him, instant smirk on her face.

"Keep doing what your doing last night and there just might be more where that came from." She purrs, straddling him as she rolls ontop of him, afterwards rewarding him with a goodmorning kiss.

"Hi,"

"Hi," She echoes and they chuckle, him wrapping his arms around the whole of her figure, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of her head as she lays her head on his ripped chest, relaxed by the soothing noises of his heart beat.

Lucas has previously found out that it was a neccesity when it came to Peyton Sawyer, to him, he guessed it was a fine line between ensuring herself that he was still there, living the rest of his life with her as he promised her and a use of habit.

"What are we doing today, beautiful girl?" He muses, receiving a coy smile that has his heart sounding as if he were currently taking a mile long run outdoors. The things the woman did to him.

"Well if you play your cards right, Scott. It might just be a field day for you if you know what I mean."

He knows exactly what the term means, and by the glint sparkling in his wife's eyes, he knows she will ultimately use it to her advantage, he smirks with realization. He is a very, very lucky man.

"Really? Nice to know I drive you that wild, ." He drawls the last part out, loving the fact that after his continuous chase for the long-legged blonde, she was finally his, just like he was finally hers.

He had the fine print to prove so.

"Its the Scott effect, you Scotts have like some kind of voodoo that hauls me in every time." She informs him with a smirk causing him to chuckle freely.

"Oh-ho! Your one to talk, you are a _Scott, _who wouldn't love you?"

"nobody, I'm just that darn, sexy. Intimated yet, Scott?"

"Not by a long shot, _wifey. _Those admirers have nothing on me, I already know I stole your heart"

"And I intend on _showing _you just that."Purrs Peyton as she raises a coy eyebrow at him, giving him that sultry sexy look he adores, before softly biting his earlobe, giggling as he growls playfully before rolling on top of her, rubbing her long slender legs before connecting their lips together in a fiery kiss...

Hearts beating together, eyes connected together and love ascending in unison as they finish their long-awaited lovemaking.

_Isn't this the best part of  
Breaking up  
Finding someone else you  
Can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too?_

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
(But wouldn't it, but wouldn't it)  
But wouldn't it be beautiful?

"I don't know if we should do this Jamie, we're gonna get in trouble." Enunciates Summer, biting her lip hesitantly as she eyes her best friend, worries sprawled out over her innocent features.

"Relax Sum." Jamie tells her as both his hands shoot out to rest at her shoulders. " You're not gonna back out now are you, we're having too much fun."

Summer grumbles pathetically, breathing an intense sigh causing Jamie to brighten as he smirks with ease, he's got her pinned in his little web already. Its an incredible how much her trust in him has expanded in the short matter of time she's been here.

The two blonde children look down at the sprawled out lipstick choices on the floor, each pondering which colour would beautify their skin while still managing to transmit that edgy look they were settling for. The settle for the dark lipstick who they figured belonged to Brooke, since she lives here and all and draw a line on each cheek.

They change into black costumes, giggling at each other as they seem to contemplate the exact thing the other was thinking. They looked like spies which was an utter neccesity needed for their sure-fire plan.

"Ready?" He whispers and Summer nods quickly, flashing a bright smile at her. " Is the timer set?"

"We're four year olds, Jamie. Not Charlie's angels. " Giggles Summer causing Jamie to smirk at her, resembling his father at that exact moment.

"I can dream, can't I?"

The two burst into contagious giggles in response as they grab the cereal box before moving closer towards the target. They had ditched the arts and crafts hours ago, no longer finding it appealing for they craved for some adventure as did four year olds their age tended to desire which is where Jamie suddenly came up with the idea to act as spies for the time being.

She had protested at first, not wanting to see Brooke and Skills infuriated when they found out but Jamie had coaxed her into doing it, she was a weak arguer and he used it to his advantage. It was times like these where she cursed herself for being such a push over.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this!" Whispered Summer, ending the sentence with a high-five to her four year old buddy.

"1, 2, 3 fire!" They counted, sussurants filling the room as they plunged their hand into the cereal box, firing cheerio's at the target.

Skills had snoozed off when watching them, ultimately thinking they had taken a nap when surely they had been waiting for the right time to set their mastermind plan. He had lunged at the chair, knocked out with snores filling the room as he slept open-mouthed.

At this current time, the kids were giggling at their audacious game, attempting to get it in his mouth yet failing. It was only now when Jamie had thrown the last shot that it went in at ease, causing Skills to bolt upright, choking as he looked left and right, eyes wide open.

Jamie and Summer giggled quietly, quickly retreating back to their abandoned corner, quickly wiping off their makeup as they feigned they had been colouring for the last twenty minutes.

"What a beautiful painting, James Lucas." Voiced Summer, desperately attempting to keep her giggles inside as she continue to eye Jamie's blank paper.

"Why thank you, Summer Elisabeth." Retorted Jamie, trying to contain the laughter that was dying to release.

Skills raised an eyebrow at them, narrowing his eyes as he stared at both kids, suspicion crawling into them at the children's behaviour.

"Who threw that?"

The kids shrugged in response, feigning no knowledge whatsoever of the mess that was currently displayed before their eyes causing Skills to grumble as he moved upwards to fix the mess.

Brooke came in at that exact time, shopping bags gripped by her hands as she walked in, watching the scene in front of her with amusement flashing in her eyes, her eyes drifted from Skills to the two children giggling away in the corner and she had to chuckle as she passed them, shaking her head in incredulity.

"Oh, you two."

_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet,  
But my heads spinning._

"Bye baby girl, keep out of trouble, okay?"

_"Gotcha, daddy Luke." _Says the four year old, giggling as Jamie whispers something at her. " I love you, daddy Luke."

"Love you too, bye." Ends Lucas, smiling as he lets the phone shut, mirthfully smiling as he takes joy in his adoptive daughter's sudden happiness. Since Christmas, it seemed as though she had buried her horrorsome troubles in the past, solely keeping herself busy with happiness and joy,flashing everyone a genuine smile as she walked past them.

She seemed to have a lighter aura around her since that faithful day and that brings overlyjoy to the protective parent, He and Peyton love that she is so acquainted with everyone now, finally being able to let go and loosen the maturity she had been forced to handle since the day she was born.

They were glad she had finally stepped out of her comfort zone, allowing the two of them to care for her and love her and in return getting her love in return.

He couldn't imagine her anywhere else but with them and he found himself smiling brightly as he contemplated how attached he's gotten to the little bundle in just a matter of months.

His thoughts drift away as he hears the fire alarm go off and he bolts to the kitchen, coughing at the smoke fumes that are around the kitchen, making his vision go blurry.

"Peyton!" He shrieks, mortified. They had awaken two hours ago after Peyton had proffessed her love to him which he in return had offered right back at her. She moved to the kitchen, informing him that she was famished and in need of food which he replied that he'd go check on little Summer.

He instantly was replaced with regret in fear that something might've happened to his wife.

"Peyton!" He yelled again, moving around in an attempt to get near her, breathing a sigh of relief as his wife replied.

"It's okay, I'm alright!" She told him as soon as the fumes died out, flashing him a sheepish smile.

Lucas felt his worries dissipate as his eyes caught sight of his wife, worries transforming into amusement as he eyed her. She was wearing one of his shirts, bed hair sprawled out enticing him with that sexy look as her never-ending legs shone brightly.

What got him chuckling was the apron she had worn on top of the outfit, chocolate smudges on both apron and her face as she stared back at him. He tried to contain his laughter and she noticed, throwing him a warning look as she lifted her finger.

"Don't you dare-"She was interrupted with the rumble of laughter that filled the house as he shook with laughter. " laugh."

"It's not funny!" She wailed, rolling her eyes as he continued, slapping his knees for extra effect. "I try doing something good for once and this is what I get."

"This is like highschool all over again." He chuckles, vaguely remembering the time she tried to make chocolate cookies for him. " Are you _trying to _kill me, you crazy girl."

"Maybe I should. Next time, I'll just write a book myself instead and declare you dead." She shot back, sarcasm aligned with her voice as he pulled her to him.

"You wouldn't." He taunted her. " Atleast they're not burnt."

Peyton flashes him a smile of triumph, drowning in self-pleasure that she had finally mastered the infamous Scott chocolate chip cookies, it was the only thing she had been failing at doing since she's taken cooking classes and she couldn't wait to have him try it out.

"You sure you added the right amount of sugar this time?" He teases and Peyton gasps, throwing him a playful glare before she smirks and brings the cookie dough to his face.

"You tell me." She eyes his look, cackling evily as he remembers the familiar scene they had done in their highschool years.

"I'd prefer it if you did." He tells her, smirking as he grabs a handful of cookie-dough which she squeals at, eyes wide.

"Oh no-not again, It took me a _long _time to get the cookie bits out of my hair, Scott."

"Well then... prepare to get acquainted with Shampoo again, Mrs. Scott." He informs her with his infamous smirk, chuckling as Peyton uses her mile-long legs to rush out of the room, giggling as she went along.

Lucas pauses for a minute, eyeing her body as she rushes out, momentarily captivated by her as always, as he'd often inform his brother, he had a _very _sexy wife and he always made sure she knew that.

It was then that he hears her taunting voice from the other side of the room call out at him that he shakes himself out of his stupor and bolts at high speed towards her current destination.

_Why can't I breathe  
Whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak  
Whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable  
It's the fact and we're  
Gonna get down to it...  
So tell me, why can't I  
Breathe whenever I think about you?_

-

Skills slumps beside the mocha-eyed brunette on the couch, breathing a sigh of exasperation as he initiates to restart his fast beating heart. Who knew two pair of kids could have so much energy?

Beside him, he hears sultry giggles causing him to whip around to glare at the brunette that seemed to find his current declarations of emotions, hilarious.

"It aint that funny."

"Aw, Antwon." She giggles. " Kids too hard for you to handle?"

"Who knew kids were so full of energy, its like they jumping off the walls or something."

"They are kids, Antwon. Besides you shouldn't even be talking, you've taken care of them before."

"Seperately, yeah." He informs her. " Had I known they be like furry animals all ova the place, I would've never agreed to in the first place."

"Watch it Antwon, those are my God-children your slamming about." She warns him, finger raised at him causing him to shake with laughter as he drapes an arm around her.

"Speaking of God-children, where are the hyperactive duo?" She continues, raising an eyebrow at his smirk.

"Napping." As he catches her look laced with disbelief he smirks triumphantly. "Ice-cream, God's miracle to lil children."

"Antwon!" She squeals out in laughter, him following along mirthfully.

"So... what's next, Davis?"

Brooke eyes him for a minute, mocha brown eyes drowning into his. The atmosphere suddenly changes as they both stare at each other, heat forming between the two as they continye to examine the other, breaths hitch as they lean in, eyes fluttering shut, hearts swooning as their lips brush against each other before they connect.

Electricity shoots from Skills to Brooke as their lips continue to move as one, it was soft and sweet yet made their hearts soar like it was flying in the night sky. Brooke pulls back, eyes remaining closed for a few seconds before she opens them once again, smirking at Skills.

"That." She whispers mirthfully, him smirking down at her.

"What is _that_?" He retorts smoothly, inside heart hammering against his ribcage as he awaits her response.

"Brooke Davis's way of telling people she likes them, in true fashion."

"What if I were to say a certain Skills were digging her too?" He shot back slyly causing Brooke to giggle as she straddles his lap, one hand caressing his cheek as she smirks at him.

"I'd say Skills is one lucky man tonight." She rasps.

"Now that's what I'm talking bout!" He cheers and She giggles alongside him before leaning into him, eyes darkening as she releases her lust.

"Now shut the_ hell_ up and kiss me, Antwon." She orders, Skills more than happy to oblige freely.

_-_

_I love for you to make me wonder,  
Where it's going...  
I love for you to pull me under  
Somethings growing  
Out of this that we can't control...  
Baby I'm dyyyying...  
_

_-_

"Hey Nate."

"Brooke." He greets as he walks in, tucking his hands into his pocket, flashing her a sheepish look. " Sorry we high-tailed out of here like that."

"Oh no worries, Scott. Your time will come, you'll see." She jokes and he chuckles at his longtime friend, she's developed into the young woman he knew she could always be and he takes pride in that.

"Where's tutormom?"

"Home, sleeping. She's a little worn out as of now."

"Score! Nathan Scott does it again, you just _don't _give up do you?" She rasps cheerfully causing both of them to rumble into incessant laughter.

"As if, never is not a word in my dictionary Davis, you should know that by now."

"What _is _in your dictionary Scott?" She taunts him laughing as he glares at her playfully.

"Alright, where are they?"

"Hold on boy-toy, relax, they're eating cookies in the back, I can take care of them, they're not dead or anything."

"Surprisingly." Calls out Skills from his position in the bedroom and her eyes widen as she catches Nate's look.

"Skills is here?"

"Not. A. Word." She admonishes him and he raises his calloused hands in defense.

"I'll be the judge of that once I see Jamie and Summer, you know... making sure you haven't corrupted them or anything."

"Haha." She rasps dryly before marching to the living room, manolo's click-clacking along. " Kids, Nate's here."

"Bye Brooke, Later Skills. " They say in unison as they shuffle out instantly climbing into Nathan's embrace.

"They weren't too much trouble for you, were they?" Questions Nathan as he sends hazardous looks towards the two of them, Brooke chuckling as she dismisses the question with a wave of her hand.

"Not at all, they were... something alright."

"Alright, I'm off. Don't have too much fun,tonight Brooke. " He says slyly, throwing her a wink as he marches out of the room, she giggles, rolling her eyes at the antics that come with Nathan Scott before locking the door.

"Sorry Nate, fun's on my agenda tonight." She rasps gleefully before running towards the bedroom, stripping off her shirt as she did so, she planned on showing Skills exactly what a private party hosted by Brooke Davis meant.

_-_

_(Why can't I breathe  
Whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak  
Whenever I talk about you?)  
_

_-_

Lucas and Peyton were currently on the couch, intently fixated on an occuring movie, wrapped up solely in each other's arms. They had ditched the re-occuring cookie dough fight hours ago, sneaking kisses and taking long heated showers along the way before they decided to settle down and take pleasure in just doing nothing but spending it with each other.

While lovemaking was entirely reedeeming, it was the simple things they did, like now, that counted to them too. It was just Lucas and Peyton, Tree Hill's former tortured abandoned souls united together to make each other satisfied, whether it came to sex or watching a movie.

Either way, Lucas and Peyton were content either way.

Summer marched in the door at that exact time, waving goodbye to uncle Nathan before slinging her backpack off her shoulder, throwing it to the ground and stepping inside the familiar place she had come to love, the habitat she called _home._

She paused in her steps, beamishing blithely as she caught sight of her parents, she adored it when she caught her adoptive parents in gestures like these. There were often times where she'd wake up in the middle of the night, eaves-dropping on their playful banters, smiling adoringly as she caught sight of her adoptive father doing sweet gestures to Peyton, like simply holding her tightly to her as if never wanting to let her go, or telling her he loved her each day or simply telling her how beautiful she was with a little tap on the nose for effect.

It was a love she had come to find that most adults were currently seeking for. They were the reason she held a strong belief in love in the first place, before them, she had thought love was a myth, an ansenerine fairytale that adults dreamed of to get the hopes of human individuals sky-rocketing only to have others go out into the real word and search for it, crashing and burning at the same time.

She had thought love was a sentiment to make others weaker, like her mother. Her mother had once told her she was inlove with her father before, before he became the man he is today, drunk and in prison. She had firm hopes and dreams for their future, even informing her that she'd once believed she could possibly get a sibling of her own if fate allowed it.

Her mother in response to love, had only gotten weakness and pure fear of the horror film that was her life, in result ending her life with the firm knowledge of the fact that her hopes hadn't come true.

When her mother died, she thought it was true confirmation that love was all but a myth, scoffing at others that continued to seek for the hazardous thing.

It was only when she got placed with Lucas and Peyton did she finally get a definition on love, afterall, they were the true example of it.

They fought, Lucas and Peyton, but it was over simple little things, something she had realized was what all couples did. It was never towards an extent like it had been for her parents which she was glad about.

Summer learned that love was a profound emotion, one of which that made you weak at times but often made you stronger and that they were all many types.

It was that, that made her open up to her heart to both parents, and that statement that made her love her parents. Most people called Summer lucky and today Summer realised she was.

She shook herself out of her stupor, marching towards her parents before plopping herself on her mommy's lap.

"Hey you, when'd you get home?" Asked Peyton, kissing her adoptive daughter's head causing Summer to smile bashfully at her.

"Just now, Uncle Natey dropped me off."

"You have fun, baby girl?" Questioned Lucas and Summer had to giggle, remembering the scandulous amount of adventures her and Jamie had done during the course of the day.

"Lots, me and Jamie were spies and we built forts and we even got a target to play with."

"And who was that?" Mused Peyton, amusement shining into her eyes as she eyed her four year old. Summer looked at them sheepishly as they spoke.

"Skills." She admitted meekly causing both parents to chuckle.

"Summer.."

"He offered!" She told them, sighing as she caught their look." Just without words."

The two parents chuckled at her response, shaking their head in disbelief.

"What'd you use as bait?" Questioned Peyton.

"Cheerio's, it went straight into his mouth too." Retorted the four year old, rumbling into laughter herself as did her parents.

"You crazy girl, what if you had gotten caught?" Muses Lucas and Summer shrugs half-heartedly.

"You'll bail me out right?"

"Get to bed." Laughs Lucas as he hikes the four year old over his shoulder, the four year old giggling carelessly. Lucas bends down to give Peyton a kiss, telling her he'd meet her upstairs before father and daughter march up the stairs.

Peyton catches a tidbit of their conversation and has to smile, she cherished the growing interactions Summer had with the both of them, her love for the four year old was developping immensely within each day and it was times like these where she loved the ups and downs parenting gave them.

Without another word, Peyton closes the light and locks the door before following her family, blisfully happy with no complaints.

* * *

_**An-** Wow! Now **that **was a long chapter, It took me four hours to get this whole chapter done so you guys should be honored you guys are worth that much of my time. LOl! _

_Further more, does anyone know if Chad's doing season 7? If there is even a season 7? Everyone keeps sending me mixed messages and I really wanna know, personally, Leyton are the only reason I watch the show, which is why If Chad were to up and leave, It'd ruin my intrest in the show. After all, the show can't function without Lucas, just what would happen to our Leyton then? _

_For me, its if there's no Chad signed for next season, then they might as well end the show at season 6, they'd be insane to release Chad, they'd just lose their viewers in response._

_What do you guys think?_

_Tell me, I'm all ears._

_. **Leyton**_


	10. Chapter 10: Hero

R

_Hey, how are ya? Hopefully, you guys aren't too infuriated with my choice of delaying the chapter of Summer Elisabeth Scott, as you all should know I had many stories to post and luckily I managed to post all six of them up on the same week, now that is a new given record. Again, I would like to thank all of you reviewers and readers sincerely for putting Summer Elisabeth Scott a spot in your busy day, it makes me feel appreciated and loved and I can't help but feel that giddy sentiment re-surface every time I read the reviews you guys envelope me with. Alright, I'll halt my ramble de jour short today and give you party people what your begging about._

An-

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Get to bed." Laughs Lucas as he hikes the four year old over his shoulder, the four year old giggling carelessly. Lucas bends down to give Peyton a kiss, telling her he'd meet her upstairs before father and daughter march up the stairs._

_Peyton catches a tidbit of their conversation and has to smile, she cherished the growing interactions Summer had with the both of them, her love for the four year old was developping immensely within each day and it was times like these where she loved the ups and downs parenting gave them._

_Without another word, Peyton closes the light and locks the door before following her family, blisfully happy with no complaints._

_**Chapter 10: **Hero_

_I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me. _

"Mama, I'm hungry." Moaned the four year old, blasphemous shining with thirst and hunger. Today had been a proffesional developpement day for kids ages 4 to 13, enabling the kids to stay home and use the day to their advantage.

There had been an immense debate the previous morning, Summer's head tilting adorably as she concluded on whom she should go to work with considering both parents had to go back and salute their day with ordering people around and being head-boss as they were qualified to do.

After a while, Summer had choosed Peyton, desiring not wanting to be in a school environment for the day, it was only an added bonus that the habitat her foster mother worked at was an incredulous place that astonished her greatly; it was only a far-stretch that she was meeting Jamie and his mother here to support her for her come-back, music wise.

Getting back on track, they had worked greatly, Summer intently watching how her foster mother worked, desiring at that moment to be an initial rock-star labellist just like her mother and even commenting her opinions on the music tracks Peyton was currently editing, all in all, the mother and daughter had an enjoyable day relishing in each other's company. The craving hunger had only surfaced just then causing Peyton to halt her previous editing and turn to her foster-daughter, mirthful smile plastered on her face.

The feeling of being labelled as a mom was a sentiment that she couldn't explain,one that combusted her heart with love and adoration and pride that she had never felt before. She remembered the day Summer had murmured the word, having had stored it in the back of her head for storage keeping.

It had been the day Caitlyn had first appeared at the house for a brief-check up, wanting to keep tabs on the petite little girl that was once claimed shy, fragile and utterly in need of love, comfort and affection.

Lucas was at the school, having ushered to coach his team in preperation of their first game and Summer had been engrossed in an all too familiar game of basketball with Jamie in the backyard while Peyton had went to answer the door, shock entering her system as she had met the face of the angelic woman that had led her and her husband to the four year old they currently possesed.

She had been hesitant to usher the woman in at first, wondering fleetingly how Summer would react towards seeing the familiar face of a woman that had been placed in her care for years.

They had resulted with her ushering her to the backyard, briefly halting in her step to show Caitlyn Summer's astonishing accomplishements, her succesful remarks in school and the smiling pictures with the family and her friends Summer had recently taken.

Caitlyn had remarked with utter joy that Summer had developped immensely from the little girl she once knew, commenting that they had done a good job and boasting about her dead-on remark about them being able to save the tortured four year old girl that had been carrying a heavy heart and constricted emotions.

The happiness had surged immensely as they arrived outdoors, accurately watching as Jamie slid Summer on his back, jokingly telling her she was heavy which she smirked about, cocking her eyebrow up in true Sawyer-fashion, courtesy to her mother before swatting his head and dunking the ball into the hoop.

There had been a flurry of giggles as they rolled onto their back, high-fiving each other in glee before facing around as they heard the click-clacking of heels making their way towards them.

Summer had panicked, fear and recognition bouncing in her eyes before the mist formed in her eyes, her dashing to the house and up the stairs, tears colliding with her face. Peyton had followed after her, heart thumping wildly against her ribcage as she seeked frantically around the house for the four year old girl.

She had eventually found her, in the closet in her bedroom and had slipped in there, pouring the light on to drown out all the darkness that had been bestowed upon her. She vaguely remembered the image of Summer crying informing her that she loved her current habitat, loved her parents and didn't want to leave, didn't want to go back to the pound of recycled kids.

Peyton had crushed the girl in an enormous hug, soothing words ringing in the younger girl's ear as she comforted her foster-daughter with the knowledge that she was indeed staying and she'd never send the child back in there when she and Luke held a immense part of her heart that no one else but they could fill.

The girl had sniffled, burying her self in Peyton's motherly embrace,retorting with a simple ' I love you guys too, mommy.' which sent wet tears colliding with the mother's cheek as a swarm of emotions bubbled inside of her, rocking _her _child in her arms and retorting said affection.

Neither had noticed the red-headed social worker that had unknowingly opened the door to the closet room, simply peeking around and hearing their heart-felt conversation, the red-head had held a bashful smile, marching out of the room with happy tears in her eyes before halting momentarily to tell Jamie to inform his aunt and new cousin that she bid them a incredulous life granted with happiness and this would be the last time they would ever meet before continuing her journey out the door.

True to her word, the previous week had been the last time they had seen her and once Peyton had boasted about her daughter's new nickname for her, tears swarming her vision once again as she recalled the image in her head, Lucas had taunted her, familiar Scott smirk on his face as he instantly teased that she had become way too much of a sap yet pulling her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead; to say that Lucas Scott was happy was an understatement.

"Well, if someone hadn't broken the boxspring we had bought her just last month we wouldn't be feeling this way now would we?" Teased Peyton, cocking an eyebrow up as she smirked in true Sawyer fashion, regarding her daughter with amusing eyes.

Summer draped an arm around her hip, regarding her mother with a sassy expression on her face. "It wasn't _my _fault,momma. The bed fell on its own, I was just laying on top of it when it happened."

Peyton chuckled at Summer's feeble excuse before pulling the girl in her arms, ruffling her blonde curls before nuzzling her nose with hers in an eskimo kiss, watching as the four year old giggled sweetly in response.

"How about we ditch this place later on and get us some pizza?" Suggested Peyton watching as the girl brightened.

"Yeah!" Squealed the four year old. "With pepperoni, sausages, chicken, beef-"

Peyton interrupted with a laugh, instantly knowing if she didn't stop the little girl's ramble du jour, she would go on forever, courtesy of Brooke Davis. " Whatever you want, little bug. Choice is yours, m'love."

"Well hopefully I can make that choice slightly easier." Voiced Karen as she marched into the room, smiling warmly at the people she called family as they finally acknowledged her presence.

"Grandma Karen!" Squealed Summer with anticipation, without another word she hopped off her little stool, little legs running to her short destination to her grandmothers arms before bouncing into her embrace, wrapping her small arms around her grandmothers neck as she nuzzled her head in her brunette curls. " I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweet pea." Spoke Karen with affection as she pressed a kiss to the child's temple. She, Lilly and Andy had bonded immensely with the child that one faithful time at Christmas which had entitled into an enormous amount of phone calls and postcards to the Scott family wherever they deemed to be vacationing with at the time. In that short time they had encountered the child, they had fallen in love with the child as did Summer with them.. Lilly was awfully protective over the four year old and Summer loved speaking to her, it was a bond that hadn't altered since.

"Hey Karen." Announced Peyton with a warm smile as she gathered her mother-in-law in her arms,comfortingly. "Not that I'm not happy in the slightest but what are you doing here and where's Lilly? Have you told Luke ye-"

"Relax hurricane Peyton." Joked Karen, rounding a incessant amount of laughter from the duo she was currently envelopping. "Andy had a few buisness promotions to do in Tree Hill so we decided to come alongside with him. Lilly's with Lucas, after she requesting quality time with her brother and I used the oppurtunity to catch up with my granddaughter.. whadda ya say, Peyton. Mind If I steal your daughter for a couple hours?"

Peyton shrugged jokingly, nodding with content. "Of course, you can get her out of my hair anytime you want, just have her back in one peice, Lucas will have my head if otherwise."

Karen laughed, instinctly remembering her son was a man based on pure protection around the ones he loved which made the inside joke seem all the more funnier to her. "Will do, I'll have her back before curfew."

Peyton nodded, agreeing with the standards before bending down and pressing a kiss to the child's curly locks. " Be good for Grandma, got it little bug? no funny buisness."

"Got it, Mama." She told her foster-mother with a nod, lifting her pinkie towards her mother. "Pinkie swear."

Peyton laughed before crossing pinkie's with the child anyway before handing her back to said mother-in-law watching their encounter with misty eyes. "I know, first time she did that, I shed some tears too."

The answer formed a rumble of laughter to explode within the brunette mother before hoisting the child on her hip, giving her daughter-in-law an embrace. "Alright we're off, tell Haley and the rest of the clan I said hi will you?"

"Will do."

"And Peyton?"

"Yeah?" Questioned Peyton with curiosity watching as Karen halted in her steps to send the blonde a smile based on pride and admiration.

"You've gone far in life, Peyton Sawyer-Scott you've accomplished many things that most people your age aren't even lucky enough to experience, your mothers would of been- must be _so_ proud of you, I know I am."

Peyton smiled tearfully at her, mirthful smile lighting her face. "Thanks Karen."

Karen winked at her before dashing out the door, once again turning her attention to the four year old girl. Peyton retreated back to her stool, intention set on finishing the editing for Mia's album when her foster-daughters loud voice rang through her ears.

"Grandma Karen, are we getting Pizza?"

"Remind me to keep you away from Nathan, sweet pea. Your hunger cravings has gotten immensely riveting for a girl your age."

"I'm four Grandma, I gotta feed my mouth _something_." She retorted, quoting the exact line James Lucas Scott had once used just the day prior causing Peyton to shake her head, entertained before returning to the quest at hand.

---

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came. _

" Lucas Scott, Lilly Rose Scott at your service." Hummed Lilly loudly, attracting the attention of others in the gym as she seeked wildly for her brother, hand tucked in her step-father's hand.

"Lilly, you've been singing that anthem for the past two hours, think you can give it a rest for a while?"

"_No_." She tells him, shaking her head with pure adoration. " It's my welcoming code, that way Luke knows I'm waiting."

"I'm pretty sure the whole _world_ knows." He mumurs underneath his breath, chuckling at his step-daughter's antics before heaving a sigh of relief as he watches his step-son jog towards him, whistle clasped around his neck; they had received alot of looks thrown their way and the whole scenario was bordering on weird.

"Lukie-pooh!" Squeals Lilly excitedly, unconciously diving into her brother's warm embrace as she circles her arms around his neck, giggling in delight. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Well your welcoming code certainly had a lot to do with it." He jokes. " The whole world turned around just to get a glimpse of the commotion."

"See, Andy?" Boasts Lilly smugly as she momentarily whips around to look at her step-father. "Told ya, it would work."

"Well then, that certainly taught me a lesson, remind me to never make amends with Queen Lilly." He teased, acquiring a laugh with his step-son as they shook hands in a man-hug.

"Where's Ma?" Questioned Lucas, blue pupils squinting as he looked frantically around for his mother.

"She's with Summer for the hour, Lukey. Which means I'm all yours for the making."

"Oh the horror, grouping me up with you, what kind of a mother is she?" Teased Lucas, viewing his sister smirk, Scott-wise and play along with his charade.

"_The_ best mom, _ever_!" She cheered, causing most cheerleaders that were currently enjoying their splits and cheers in a thorough practice to coo adorably at the four year old.

"_Great_..."Enunciated Lucas, mock- aggravated as he rolled his eyes. "Now, half the female population is in love with my baby-sister, could this day ever cease with its cruelty?"

"Suck it up, Luke." Moaned Lilly, releasing a exhausted sigh of her own. "Your killing my buzz."

The words were enough to have both men facing her to spiral into dangerous laughter, her joining on with confusion plastered on her face yet not wanting to be dis-included from their current activity.

"Alright, I have to exit this fierce party we're having but I'll be sure to pick her up before curfew, sacred honour."

The duo nod, waving their goodbyes to the well-mannered man before Lucas picks her up, hoisting her on his shoulder as she talks animatedly to him. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other, much less had their brotherly-sisterly bonding moments. In between her daily vacationing tours and his hectic scheduled life, the siblings barely had time for each other, penciling in a few hours a day to limit themselves into a conversation. Needless to say, Lucas loathed that the one time he could enjoy the companionship of his sister was involving having to coach a team; he concluded that he was missing primal key moments in her life and her developping ways of becoming more and more like Keith each day, he mentally-reminded himself to have a talk with his mother about possibly steering her back home.

"So, Lukey-poo, what're we doing today?"

"How do you feel about offering assistance involving your older brother and bossing around a few teamates to victory?" Mused Lucas, feathering his demulcent fingers in her brunette locks.

"Sounds _cool_ !" She shrieked excitedly, eyes widening in excitement. "Take charge and show em' who's boss, when do I _start_?"

"Now." Announced Lucas as he reached his inquisitive team staring back at him, standing alongside Skills who instantly clambered to him in order to greet the four year old that shone with delightful happiness. "Team, this is my younger sister, Lilly. Lilly, this is the Ravens."

Murmurs of half-hearted greetings were exchanged to the younger sibling, ruffles of adoration being thrown in and pats on the shoulder being reflected on the child before they re-stored back to their places. Lilly stood there, hand on her chin as she inspected all the tall individuals infront of her, eyes squinting determinedly.

"Who here knows how to shoot a basketball?" She wondered aloud, receiving a classful amount of laughter before hands whipped up in the air, Lilly shared a glance with her brother before smirking.

"Show me what you got."

---

_Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero,  
and thats why I fear it wont do. _

Peyton marched into her familiar outlining she called a home, heaving an exasperated sigh before locking the door, shedding off her harsh exterior of converse shoes before stalking towards the kitchen, desperately in need of food to provide energy source for her body.

She flung the door open, skimming for her food options before pool of green pupils brightened immensely as she caught sight of the creme brulee that was left in her line of vision. The creamy treat was an excellent reliever to hunger with the added bonus that it was exceptionally pleasant-tasting. She popped one in her mouth, relishing the creamy texture that rolled with her tongue as her taste buds soared in distinct pleasure.

Her tense muscles slightly reducing to a minimum.

After Summer and Karen had exited the room, she had busied herself with the rembrandts of the last finishing touches to Mia's album, winding it around into absolute perfection before completing her other missions of the day.

The day had seemed uberly time-consuming and all the more frustrating. Executive producers had stopped by, baffling her with their abrupt visit only to find out that her old boss was currently harrasing her into quitting her successful buisness in record-labelling, taunting her with displeasured words that permitted she wasn't fit enough to do the job and that she was wasting her time.

The thought of the perved middle-aged man himself was one that infuriated her but to find out that he had been keeping tabs on her and her current accomplishments, taunting her into a manipulating way to have her being assistant to the assistant for his atrocious firm was one that boiled requited fury into her system.

She stiffly shook her head, not wanting to explore the situation further as another creme brulee found its way into her mouth,soft moan escaping her perfect-shaped lips as she savoured the taste that evoked her...

_Perfection._

"Peyton Sawyer-Scott, baffling others with her incredulity of making anything look sexy, how the _hell _do you do it?"

"Comes with the genes, I guess." She breathed, mustering a small smile as her husband marched over to her, placing his hands around her waist as he reeled her in closer to him, breathing in her scent as she relaxed into him, snuggled into him before pressing his lips into her mass of blonde curls.

"What's floating around that head of yours, blondie?" He asked, concern aligned with her voice and she had to pause in her actions, lips curling into an appreciative smile. She was once again blessed and honoured with having a husband like Lucas, he was always attentive when it came to her, always knew what was on her mind before she ever spoke and always knew just how she was feeling or the inner emotions that conflicted through her when neccesary. Lucas Scott was a blessing in disguise, brought into her life to make her happy and continue his quest with others which she was greatful with each and every other day.

"Work- issues- old _bosses_." She spat out disdainfully, breathing a tardive sigh as she concluded her thoughts. " I-I'm sorry, you just got out of work only to meet the eyes of your messed up wife with the colossal issues, It's okay, nothing important."

"Peyton, I want to _hear _these things, okay?" He assured her, enveloping her frame in his arms as he stroked her hair with gentleness. "My girl's not happy and that's not okay with me, its my duty to help... besides, this is what marriage is all about,helping the other when needed."

She nodded at him, eyes once again swarming with tears at the thought of her husband. " Its been a long day, I just- I don't know how to start."

"How about with a well-sought massage, wine and tasty pastries." At the highly raised eyebrow he got from his wife, he smirked, revealing the bag of Benvolio's his hand gripped. " Benvolio's always offering assistance whenever needed.... also due to the fact Lilly wouldn't stop harrassing me about it."

"Sounds perfect, Luke." She voiced softly, laughing afterwards at his not so subtle joke. "Lead the way."

He could only give her a chagrin grin as he wrapped his arm around her, leading her to the master bedroom with pure intentions to put a damper on the stressful atmosphere that hung around the diminished aura that belonged to his wife; it was only fitting that he had suceeded his mission.

Then again, when had he ever not?

--

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away. _

"Grandma Karen, look at me, look at me." She chanted with excitement, hair sprawled out across her face as she flashed her grandmother a bright smile. "I can do the monkey bars."

"Be careful alright, sweet pea. We don't want Lucas having a fit of rage because we got his favourite four year old girl injured, how bad would that be?"

"Your right." She concluded, face scrunched up innocently as she thought the situation over, her foster-father was highly protective of her, a factor she loved about her new parent, she had never had a parent that made her feel secure and safe as Lucas did, it was only a far-stretch that he enjoyed enabling others to view the affection he held for her.

She had remembered one time last week, when Billy Stepperman, a new kid in the class she shared with Jamie had been assigned to sit next to her, instantly labelling her as his new target for his bullying ways.

Somehow, word had spread around to Lucas thanks to her best friend about her sticky situation and the man himself had stalked down there, rage bubbling inside of him as he sought out the kid, contacting his father to have a little well-manner _chat_ with the kid and his parents.

All she could say was the conversation left a little too heated for her taste, with Billy serving a tragic amount of punishment which resulted in him coming back the next day, cowering away whenever she dared pass by him and avoiding to look into her eyes.

Since then, everyone knew better than to mess with Summer with parents like hers.

"Can we get ice-cream?" She mused, lazily stretching her arms upwards as she spotted the ice-cream cart, whipping around to face her grandmother. "_Please_."

"Why not? I certainly don't have the heart to say otherwise." She agreed, clasping the younger girls hand in hers. "Which one do you want, sweet pea?"

"I wanna get _you _one, Grandma. Can I?"

"By yourself- Summer- that's far too dangerous." Stammered Karen, not fond of Summer crossing the slight distance she had to make to get to the ice-cream cart.

"_Please_, I'll be extra, extra, careful and I'll come straight back. _Please._" She pleaded, blue pupils widely staring back at her innocently, the extracted sigh that came out of her grandmother's lips letting her know she had won the debate.

"Alright, just stay in my line of vision and not a single step farther." She warned and she nodded eagerly, waiting as her grandmother handed her the cash before she dashed to the ice-cream cart.

"Two chocolate chip sundaes, sir ice-cream man." She recited in one long breath, smiling joyfully that she had managed to recite the words she had heard Jamie use many times before.

"I'll make it double the size for you, sweetheart. Such an adorable little girl." The man informed her as he handed her her chocolatey treat, flashing her a bright smile.

"Thank you." She retorted shyly, eyes casting downwards for a moment before turning around and marching towards her current destination that her grandmother was currently occupying. She made it a few steps down before she tumbled into someone, breath fastening as she fought her balance, balancing her weight on one leg to keep herself from toppling over. The hand that covered her arm was another thing that ensured she not be injured.

"You ok, Summer?"He voiced out, his voice rough and gruff, fugartively mysterious. She looked up, meeting the eyes of a raven-haired looking down at her with a smile, a twinkling sparkle in her eyes that shone inside of her.

It was only then when she replayed the words he uttered in her head, the sentence jumbling around in her mind like a puzzle that her body went in alert, adrenalined fright rushing through her very veins.

_How does he know her name?_

"Th-thank you." She rambled, stuttering with difficulty as she attempted to slow her accelerating heart, gulping thickly as she asked her next question. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I'm a good friend of your parents." He drawled out. "We go _way_ back."

She was just about to respond when a earth-shattering yelp pounded through her ears, familiarity easening the tension in the air.

"Summer! " She breathed, out of breath as she eyed the child with relief. "What did I tell you just minutes prior, young lady. And who is this, don't you know better than to talk to people you don't-Oh my God."

Summer watched as her grandmother's mouth fell to the floor, regarding the man infront of her with an unreadable expression on her face, jaw set in anger as she gripped onto her wrist, pulling her behind as she hovered infront of her.

"Dan." She seethed angrily.

"Karen." He simply stated, smirking casually. "Fancy meeting you here."

_And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
(Yeah)  
Yeah._

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away. hi-igh-igh!_

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._


	11. Chapter 11: Dead and gone

_**An**__- Yo, my homies, hows it going? Just wanted to let you know in advance that I may seem a little hyper during this chapter considering the fact that I have once again managed to consume way too much Red Bull, I'm starting to think I should lay off the energy drinks for a while, I already have enough energy as it is. Lol, alright let's kick this thing in reverse, hmm? _

_**Previously:**_

_"You ok, Summer?" He voiced out, his voice rough and gruff, figuratively mysterious. She looked up, meeting the eyes of a raven-haired looking down at her with a smile, a twinkling sparkle in her eyes that shone inside of her._

_It was only then when she replayed the words he uttered in her head, the sentence jumbling around in her mind like a puzzle that her body went in alert, adrenalined fright rushing through her very veins._

_**How does he know her name?**_

_"Th-thank you." She rambled, stuttering with difficulty as she attempted to slow her accelerating heart, gulping thickly as she asked her next question. "H-how do you know my name?"_

_"I'm a good friend of your parents." He drawled out. "We go __**way**__ back."_

_She was just about to respond when a earth-shattering yelp pounded through her ears, familiarity seasoning the tension in the air._

_"Summer! " She breathed, out of breath as she eyed the child with relief. "What did I tell you just minutes prior, young lady. And who is this, don't you know better than to talk to people you don't-Oh my God."_

_Summer watched as her grandmother's mouth fell to the floor, regarding the man in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face, jaw set in anger as she gripped onto her wrist, pulling her behind as she hovered in front of her._

_"Dan." She seethed angrily._

_"Karen." He simply stated, smirking casually. "Fancy meeting you here."_

--

_Chapter 11: Dead and Gone. _

' _I've been traveling on this road too long just trying to find my way back home'_

His muscular arms skilled their way through her body, the velvet touch he possessed providing relaxation to rush through her body as she fluttered her eyes shut in bliss, simply basking in the mirthful atmosphere that surrounded her.

Lucas chuckled quietly as his ears filled with the increasing moans of pleasure that escaped Peyton's soft lips, her indicating that he had once again pleasantly surprised her with another positive quality that he had kept hidden from her and that he shouldn't be none too taken by the fact that this main one would be one that he would be doing quite more often.

Frankly, he concluded he really didn't care. He had known that Peyton had had a rather shitty day today and what better way was he to offer his condolences and support to overcome the sudden downfall of the day by doing what he did best. That and well, any chance of him running his hands down her smooth creamy skin of perfection was more than okay with him, the sounds of his wife enchanting him with purring moans of pleasure was just an immense bonus; he'd be crazy to say the sight didn't make him erotic as of now.

"Mm, Luke. Have I told you I love you, lately?" She purred, sitting upright as she hurriedly slipped her ' Guns and Roses' t-shirt back on, before smiling coyly up at him, emerald pupils of pure beauty glistening up at him as she crawled into his lap, dominating complete control.

"No which baffles me due to the many _aspiring _qualities that you seem to enjoy a little too much, a little recognition would be nice." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows as a dramatic effect causing Peyton to giggle at his comedic role.

Lucas could feel the corners of his lips tug into an all-out smile, the sounds of her giggles pounding into his ear like a sweet, melodic lullaby. It was loud, it was crazy and yet some people would say it differed into different ranges and was a little too _gangsta _at times yet it was all the more reason why he loved it, that and well, frankly he loved everything about his wife, imperfections be damned.

"Well then pardon me." She hummed lightly, wrapping her legs securely around his waist before showering his face with dramatic kisses.

"I love you." _kiss. _" I love you." _kiss. _" I love you." _kiss. _" So much, Lucas Scott."

"Because of my never-failing bubbly personality or because I _rock _at giving massages?"

"Both." At his amused expression, she smirked mouth peppering with infamous sarcastic retorts. " Both work well in my favor plus the added bonus that you are _totally _hot."

"Am I now?" He chanted in her ear, voice sending tingles through her body as he huskily brought his lips towards his ear, reeling her in closer to pull her flush against her body. Peyton's eyes widened as her inquisitive eyes caught sight of the glimmering glint that looked back at her.

"_Oh _no, Scott. Forget it, I'm not looking forward to popping out a kid anytime soon." She warned, automatically noticing as Lucas's body jerked in alert and he looked down at her, face slightly crestfallen.

"You don't want any more kids?" He questioned apprehensively. " I've always thought there'd be millions of mixtures of mini Peyton's and mini Luke's running around, you know, taking complete space of this _big _empty house."

"I do want kids, Lucas. The vision itself is one that I can't imagine going away any time soon." She admitted truthfully as she stroked his cheek with pure affection. " I just think we should take care of the one we already have before adding another child into the mix."

"Look at you." He smiled brightly, nuzzling his nose with hers. " Speaking like a true rock star, mommy."

"Thought the day would never come." She breathed with a smile. " You know, I think we rock at this _thing, _you know, being parents."

Lucas chuckled, extending his hand to cup Peyton's face in his hands. " I've known all along, Blondie. It just took a long time for the vision to pan out." He smirked, lips quirking to one side. " That and well, Lucas Scott is _always _right."

She extended her hand to hit him softly in the chest, murmuring a rhetorical question that declared if all Scott's possessed this egotistical side of them that he had decided to keep hidden which he responded he didn't know and that he should wait and see if the next Scott they had in the future possessed the same quality. She had giggled, smacking him lightly across the head which he pouted at before she taunted him, calling him a big baby and proceeded to kiss the mock-injured head only to be reeled in to a passion-filled kiss.

Honestly, life didn't get any better than that.

It was only when the door slammed open, did they become exerted from their mirthful reverie and rush to the door only to see an infuriated Karen on the other side, embracing a tear-struck Summer that looked absolutely shaken and terrified to her wit's end. It hadn't taken long for Lucas and Peyton to instantly transform into parent mode and rush at the scene, concern and worry sprawled out against their face as they neared the four year old, Peyton instantly luring the girl into her arms who clung tightly to her, tears soaking her shirt.

Lucas and Peyton shared a look of conflicted emotions, both silently questioning the fuming mother that stood at the doorway, breathing angry puffs in order to keep her resolve in check.

"I'm sorry." Murmured Summer, tear-tracks evident on her face as she stared guiltily at the two people she had come to depend on with her life. " I'm sorry." She repeated. " I didn't know."

"Didn't know what, baby girl?" Mused Lucas, heart shattering as he delicately wiped off the rapid tears that stung the cheek of his adoptive daughter before swiftly turning to his mother. " What's going on, Ma?"

Peyton shared a silent look with Lucas, silently telling him that she were going to another room in order to try and calm Summer down which Lucas had inclined his head to, silently telling her that he agreed before he crouched slightly, bending to somewhat relax the sobbing child with a gentle kiss on the forehead before he kissed the lips that belonged to his wife , viewing as both mother and daughter walked out the door.

His eyes once again wandered back to his mothers fuming face which caused him to cautiously approach his mother, extending a hand to bring it 'round to his mother's shoulder, blue pupils sparkling with concern. " What's going on, Ma?" He repeated, watching as his mother cast her eyes upwards to finally look at him. " What happened?"

"Dan is back." She hissed angrily, bringing her hand upwards to lovingly cup her son's cheek as she breathed an immense sigh, watching as he tensed angrily alongside her. " Wreaking havoc to the citizens of Tree Hill high as he announces his resurrection."

She could only wrap her arms around her furious son as he breathed conflicted yet emotional breaths, murmuring that this was darn near impossible and demanding how he could be out without anyone notifying them, _any _of them of it. Karen had sighed sadly yet angrily before proceeding to tell him the ideal detail of how Dan Scott had rushed back into their lives, once again set on destroying the one thing they had managed to find.

_Happiness. _

--

'_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone'_

Peyton sighed, her shuddering breath surrounding the house as her arms once again tightly secured itself in the powerful gripping embrace Summer had thrower her in, sobbing immensely and powerfully as she continued to repeatedly mumble that she was sorry, apologizing under her breath for things that Peyton couldn't quite catch before nuzzling her head in Peyton's soft mane of curls, tightly wrapping her arms around the neck of her adoptive mother.

Peyton had did what any sane mother would do in that situation, wanting desperately to shower the girl with questions as to what really went down that got her so emotionally shaken up yet opted against it, simply murmuring sweet words of affection to the infant, telling her there was no use apologizing for the supposed cruel-worthy thing she had done, informing her that it was okay and that they would get to the bottom of this problem and that there was no need to have her mind working up a sweat over it.

There had been a deafening silence as the young child pulled herself together, sniffling and hiccupping various times in the span of minutes she had quietened before hesitantly looking up at her mother, glorious face surrounded with tear-tracks as she gazed at her mother with puffy eyes that were clouded with the color red.

Peyton softly cupped Summer's cheek, softly wiping away the stray tear that collided with her cheek before stroking the infants back and looking into her eyes. " Now you want to tell little ole' me what's got your underwear in a bunch?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, referring to how she had behaved earlier.

"I didn't know, mama." She whispered with shame. " I would've walked away if I knew Grandma was gonna get so angry."

"What happened, little bug?" She questioned, reeling the girl closer in her embrace as the child sighed before laying her little head on her shoulder, obviously accepting the comfort being tossed at her.

"We went to the park, mama and we were having _real _fun. I even told her the story about Billy and how daddy punked him out." That alone was enough to make Peyton quietly laugh, she was pretty sure Summer would remember that story for the rest of her life. " But then I saw the ice-cream man and I begged Grandma Karen to let me go buy us some all by myself like a big girl. She said yes a long time after and I went to go buy it and when I was coming back, I bumped into this big _big_ man, I didn't know him, mama but he knew me." She looked at her with wide eyes. " He knew my name and everything."

Peyton automatically could feel fear rise up within her, brain automatically wracking inside of her to that one splitting time where Summer had had a vulgar dream about her biological father coming back, sole motive on getting her back which had her barreling with alerting thoughts. What if the man she had seen earlier today had been _him? _

"Did he look familiar to you?" She inquired sternly, heart beating a mile a minute.

Summer shook her head no, eyes once again dramatically wide as she looked at her with an innocent expression on her face. " No, I din' know him at all." She assured her. " But then Grandma came over and she was yelling, mama. I've never seen her that mad before and then she looked at him and she turned red like one of those tomatoes we have in the backyard. The only thing she said was Dan."

Peyton felt a nagging sensation rush within her, the name providing a sick feeling to evoke within her, her neck hairs standing in alert. It was as if, in slow-motion the light bulb provoked her as it shone brightly, assumptions clearly flashing through her mind as she gulped thickly, terribly trying to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Surely it couldn't be _the _Dan, right? I mean, there are more than one Dans in this hazardous round habitat they call the world and besides, the Dan they knew and despised was one that was currently nestled in the vile place they called prison. Surely, he couldn't of escaped, right?

_Right?_

"How did he look like, baby? Tell me exactly how he looked like?" She pleaded, unconsciously tightening her grip on the child before her, the thought alone of Summer being in the same room as Dan Scott let alone being an impossibly close proximity as him was one that she shuddered to think about.

Peyton viewed with imploring eyes and listening ears as Summer recounted the exact image of the man she had seen at the park, adding in a few dramatic cuts to make the story a little more frightening yet the detail was all the same. The words her daughter had uttered exactly claiming that the man she had indeed seen was _the _Dan Scott, one that they thought would've taken their advice and remain banned from their life like they had declared him to.

Peyton let the silence cloud over them, knowing by the feeling of a pair of eyes burning through her that Summer was squinting terribly, trying to read her thoughts as she gazed at her with concern and guilt for making her feel this way. Peyton didn't murmur a word, simply pulled the child closer to her and wrapped her arms protectively around her as if mind wracking the possibilities that she could escape from her comfort at any moment.

Her eyes fluttered shut, shaking her head vulgarly with disbelief before she sighed, once again mind going haywire with the incredulous thought of Dan Scott returning, returning back to _them_, returning to collapse them all into Drama like he did best.

Dan Scott was back and as much as she knew this was her father in law, one that had neglected and treated her husband and best friend poorly, she knew that things would continue to run poorly for the citizens of Tree Hill and as she cradled the four year old in her hands, she knew the other Scott family would be fearing for the possibility at hand, after all, no one could figure out what Dan Scott would do next, the man was a man simply spontaneous which means no one could label what his moves could be next.

He could be outside their comforting house for all they knew, the thought alone had Peyton rapidly locking the windows in order to ensure herself that Summer would be okay, remaining in the comfort of her own arms.

She could only imagine how Lucas felt.

--

'_I turn my head to the east I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight'_

"Who died?" Asked Nathan, making his presence known as his older brother whipped around to face him, grumbling a curse word before swiftly running his fingers through his blonde tresses in a bold move of stress, afterwards taking possession of the rounded orange colored ball and swinging it at the hoop.

Nathan winced once again as the shot proved to be an epic fail like it had been deemed to be since he had stepped foot on the court. He had come out here, dropping Jamie and Haley off at the infamous grocery store Tree Hill possessed due to the fact Haley had insisted that there were fresh out of food and Jamie whining that he needed energy food in order to become healthy and strong and _ripped _just like his father.

Nathan had chuckled, fleetingly asking him where he had gotten use of the word which the little boy had responded he had heard his teacher use once when the gym teacher had passed by proceeding her to mumble the word aloud. She hadn't known they had heard it till him, being the ever curious kid had asked aloud what the term meant before proceeding to tell his mother about it later.

In result, Nathan had chuckled, ruffling the kids blonde locks while Haley teased that he were becoming more and more like him within each minute before their lips locked and they left the car which had him driving full speed to the river court due to the fact he were to meet Quinn for his daily workout that were to lead to his come back.

He had been surprised to see Lucas there, seeing as at this time of the day he would normally be spending the hour with his wife doing whatever it is those two did and was much more surprised to see that his brother was failing immensely in getting the ball into the hoop.

He knew that his brother was a little less better at basketball than him scoring-wise but this was just bordering on ridiculous.

Lucas sighed, glaring at the thin air before responding. " Its more like who _will_ die?"

"Rewarding people with threats now, big brother? I don't think the police would be too thrilled with that vote of confidence don't you think?"

"Right now, I don't give a flying fuck." He mumbled bitterly causing Nathan to raise his eyebrows amusedly. In the years he had come to know his brother, he had come to know that Lucas Scott does not swear unless pressured or truly angry, by the look spread across his face he was having trouble defining which one he was harboring.

"Okay, I've got a sneaking suspicion that there's something I don't know about so would you mind filling me in, all this bitterness tends to put a damper on somebody's mood." He smirked, smirk falling off his face as quietness consumed them, no usual laughs spilling out of the older of the two.

"What's going on, man?" Asked Nathan hesitantly, picking up the ball that lay on the floor and laying it on his hip as he held it securely, he opted rubbing his neck indicating that he was nervous yet decided to opt against it, Nathan Scott was all things but he wasn't a wimp.

"_He's _back." Lucas responded disdainfully causing Nathan to perk his eyebrows up, confusion plastered against his face.

"Quinn. Well yeah, he can't be suspended forever for punching someone, after all he was defending _your _best friend -who happens to be my wife-'s honor." He answered, face crinkling as he eyed his brother with a peculiar expression on his figure.

"Not Quinn, moron." Exclaimed Lucas with an irritated roll of the eyes. " Dan."

Nathan's eyes widened immensely, him clasping his back cautiously as he choked on his own spit, blinking hurriedly in order to register the thought into his mind. His mouth went dry, suddenly captivated by loss of speaking before answering.

"What, dude." He started off. " There's no way-"

"Oh believe me, I thought the same thing too but opinions tend to differ when your mother and your daughter encounter the _vile _man beforehand." Retorted Lucas, causing Nathan to spark over to protective mode as he dropped the ball he had been holding, stalking over to his brother.

"Karen and Summer saw him?" He inquired angrily, light blue specs darkening enormously.

"In the flesh." Lucas spat, before squinting his eyes in anger. " You know, I've always known he's had guts, I mean you must have if you could even go through with pulling the bullet on your brother but him actually _approaching _Summer and introducing himself to her like he hadn't done anything wrong to anyone in the world has got to be one of the riskiest things he's ever done."

'He didn't." Gasped Nathan, shaking his dark locks swiftly. " What did Karen do?"

"Nothing." He admitted somewhat furiously. " She dragged Summer out of there before he could get a word in. It's like the stuff we tell him comes in one ear and lands out in the other, I mean to actually approach a vulnerable little girl and take advantage of that situation is just preposterous, how the _hell _does he even live with himself."

"How did he even get out?' Mused Nathan, scrunching his nose up as his thoughts were spoken aloud.

"Bail, can you believe that?" Spat Lucas vulgarly causing Nathan to face his brother with unhidden fury. " Yeah, we actually phoned the police, mom practically yelping like her life depended on it only for them to tell us that he got out on bail two months ago, two months ago." He chuckled bitterly. " Two months ago, bro. Who knows what he could've done since then and the thing is, they decide to give us notice _now._"

"Fucking messed up." Spat Nathan with fury, Lucas nodding along in agreement.

"Summers gone down an emotional tailspin, practically came home shaking, I mean, that's how much Dan affected her, she won't leave my side at all, I had to practically sneak out the back door when she finally fell asleep in order to get all my frustrations out."

"What could he possibly want?" Exploded Nathan with anger. He had remembered indefinitely that one night where he had informed his father that he wanted nothing to do with him and that he were as of now banned from the Scott name, never to be uttered by anyone of the Scott family and never to be acknowledged to the kids he had in the future, that being Jamie. He should've known his father would've broken the rules anyhow.

"Besides damaging the lives of others, who knows?" Answered Lucas. " Although I have a feeling that it has something to do with Summer at the moment and he must be delusional if he thinks he's gonna get another chance at speaking to her ever again."

"Not delusional." Added in a familiar voice, causing both heads to snap towards him as he approached the two men in front of them. "Just wanting to know my granddaughter."

Lucas felt his body rumble with anger, his finger extending as he squinted his eyes harshly at the man he called his father, staring back at him innocent-wise.

_There wasn't a damn thing innocent about Dan Scott and the whole of Tree Hill knew that. _

"You've got a whole lot coming if you think you'll ever get to know your ' _grand-daughter._' " He mimicked bitterly. " Your non-existent to her, just like your non-existent to me and your non-existent to the whole of Tree Hill."

"Dan just do yourself a favor and leave, we have enough to deal with and you announcing your presence isn't making this shit any better." Announced Nathan, succeeding in taming the anger that he possessed within him, unlike his brother who practically brewed with anger.

"I have the _right _to see her just like I have the right to see Jamie, don't prevent me from gaining contact from the only family that I can hold on to." He barked causing both fathers to snap their heads in the direction of Dan furiously.

"You lost all kinds of right the minute _you_ murdered Keith!" Spat Lucas dangerously. " You manipulated, you twisted words, you justified yourself to try and make yourself feel better yet either way you were exposed for the cold, heartless villain that you are and there is _no_ way that I'm going to expose Summer to that kind of bad publicity in her life."

"I told you, Dan." Nathan barked angrily. " I told you four damn years ago to let this go and move on. I told you clearly and in my opinion too nicely that we weren't settling for this, that you weren't going to be acknowledged by the Scott family and I thought I made it clear. The chance you had of ever getting to know your grandchildren were deprived when you made that idle choice to take away someone's life, Keith's no less.. Just walk away, we don't need this type of shitless nonsense from you."

Dan shook his raven-haired locks, trying to keep his emotions in check. He knew that he had failed himself and both his sons in the fatherhood department both before and after he had decided to end Keith's life yet he wouldn't stop himself from repenting himself the best way he knew how. He knew he had inner demons to destroy and the only way to get rid of them were to rid of his old self and gain new profound peace and the only way he figured he could get that were to start off fresh with his grand-children and slowly work his way up.

He knew it was a long way to go and that he would have to work extra hard to get there yet he stood firm on the decision. Dan Scott was on the road to repression and he was determined to get there, he owed Keith to atleast let him have a glimpse of the brother he had once seen before and he was determined to expose him.

_For Keith. _

"I have one year to live." He blurted out truthfully watching as both his sons eyed him peculiarly. "I know that I have failed you and I know that I have harmed you guys in the worst possible way but I _need _to do this. I need to depart this world with the thought that I have finally paid for my sins and the only way I can do that is by bringing back the inner side of me that was hidden behind the cower shadows of a demonic monster, Jamie and Summer are my only hope."

"Bullshit." Spat Nathan, his father was pretty conniving and he didn't particularly take to the idea that this was the truth.

"Contact the hospital, _any _hospital and ask them about my Hcm. They'll all tell you the same thing." He took a deep breath before continuing. " In life there is atleast one person that fit's the role of a villain, I'm sorry I had to be that one but I'm willing to change my ways, so help me, help me become the man that Keith wanted me to be. Help me become _Danny_"

Those spur of words were the last the raven-haired father had announced before he sent them both an apologetic look filled with regret and sadness, giving them his back as he stepped away from the river-court leaving both half-brothers to their thoughts.

--

'_So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride, the old me is dead and gone, the new me will be alright'_

"Hello! Anyone home?!" Bellowed Haley, hand intertwined firmly in the hand that belonged to her four year old son, one of which was eyeing the whole house with a peculiar expression on her face, one the brunette mother had to mirror.

They had finished their journey to the store successfully, bussing back home to pull everything to the safety of their own home before Jamie had insisted that he hadn't seen his favourite aunt and uncle in forever and dramatically pulling out the 'Nathan' card which consisted of him bearing a full out manipulative grin that both father and son held when reaching out a goal on accomplishing their wish.

Haley had agreed, her after all, having needing to speak to the curly-haired blonde who was once full of venom about her new songs and remarks about Mia's new album and how it came out. They had been surprised to see that the house had been locked, due to the fact that they knew fairly well that Lucas and Peyton _never _locked the door during the day-time which brewed a warning signal to evoke within Haley.

It had only been a far stretch to enter the house, after Haley rummaged around in her purse for the key, to hear that it was eerily silent, the sole noise of the washing machine working, not even the sound of Rocket II blaringly barking approached them which was more than odd; the sound was like a tune in the musical house.

Haley was pulled out of her inquisitive thoughts by the sound of her sister-in-law walking down the stairs, face informing her that she had indeed been sleeping which led Haley in to thinking that the tree hill residents had fallen into the wacko side of the world some time during the day and somehow both her and Jamie had failed to be struck by the mental illness that continued to spread.

"Aunt Peyton!" Squealed Jamie excitedly, rushing into the embrace of his blonde haired aunt, people often joked at times that she was his mother due to the fact that they resembled each other far more than they were supposed to.

Peyton smiled weakly, something Haley had noticed before wrapping her arms around the energetic child, pressing a loving kiss to the tendril blonde tresses on top of his head.

"Hey rock star." She greeted. " Summer's in her room napping but I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Right on!" Cheered Jamie, providing a laugh to escape the lips of his mother since he had decided to quote one of the many quotes Peyton adored to say before clambering up the stairs excitedly, too pleased by the fact that he got to hang out with his favorite cousin.

"Be careful up there, jim-jam. I don't have enough funds to ship you in to a hospital as of now." She joked, frowning as Peyton laughed weakly in response, Haley eyed her strangely desperately trying to figure out why she was acting so peculiarly before approaching the blonde.

"Oh! Show me the money, sister-in-law, I've been _dying _to hear how Mia's album worked out and even though I promised myself that I would put a damper on my curiosity quality, curiosity won out and I am way too eager to hear out so your just gonna have to deal with that instead." She rambled excitedly.

"Oh, right, yeah. It's somewhere around here." Mumbled Peyton distractedly, eyes cautiously wandering side to side. " I just have to.. _Find_ it."

Haley raised an eyebrow, lifting a finger to put underneath her chin. " Okay I told myself that I wouldn't draw up any assumptions to your behaviour today but this is just bordering on insane here and due to the fact that I can't keep my mouth shut to save my life I'll just come out and say it anyway… Honey, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Protested Peyton instantly, shaking her head rapidly. " No baby, fetus ,whatever you call it , in store as of now and probably for the next two or three years to come."

"Then what is going _on, _girlie and you better not make up some stupid comment about it being nothing because we all know nothing really means something which means you are feigning that something to be nothing, so stop yapping and spill. "

"Huh?" Asked Peyton , forehead creased in confusion which caused Haley to chuckle understandingly.

"That's the price I pay for hanging out with Brooke Davis." She joked before walking up to Peyton and wrapping an arm around her neck, motherly like. " What's wrong, Peyton? Something is obviously going on here and I can tell that you need someone to listen to and I am more than happy to be that one."

"Dan's back." Blurted out Peyton with a distressed sigh. " And I keep telling myself to not get too worried about it but it just keeps nagging at me and su-"

"Hold on!" Stammered Haley, blinking once to register the rushed words that had been uttered into her head. " Dan is back? As in-"

"Father-in-law Dan Scott, yes Haley I'm pretty sure I just established that." Peyton retorted with heated sarcasm which Haley chose to brush off.

"Wh-how- when?" Stammered Hales, eyeing Peyton with a questionable expression. Neutral expression evident on her face, while she despised Dan Scott severely due to his feeble attempts and poor ways on being a father and his cruel actions, the added bonus being to it that he had killed the one father figure her best friend had had, she couldn't quite catch how she felt about Dan being _back._

Although she was sure shock and disbelief was one of the emotions that could be described as of now.

"Apparently two months running, he got out on bail which those no good for nothing _wisenheimers_ forgot to mention. " She barked furiously, referring to the police that had failed to give them an update. " Which caused him to freely run around doing god knows what and eventually approaching Summer, luckily Karen was there to stop matters."

"Whoa what!" Shrieked Haley with disbelief." He _approached _Summer?"

_Was he that dumb? Lucas would have a fit. _

"I know, stupid right? But yeah, he actually did. They were at the park, her and Karen and he tracked them down bumping into her and actually _introducing_ himself like if he has every right to do so! The guys got guts, I'll give him that."

"Does Lucas know?" Whispered Haley, still unknown to the fact that the man they were currently chatting about was not in the house, eyes wide.

"Of course he knows. I mean I wasn't there when he found out because I was comforting Summer but yeah, judging by the fact that he burst out the door when I was walking down I'm pretty sure Karen popped the news already, probably at the river court as we speak."

"It always was the one place where he could just free himself from the troubles of the world. " Agreed Haley before groaning audibly. " Just _great, _just when you think things are real great in the world, drama decides to kick it up a knotch."

"And succeeding at it too." Retorted Peyton gruelingly.

"What do you think he wants?" Questioned Haley naively.

" I think we _both _know what he wants and what he's aiming for and I'm pretty damn sure Nathan and Lucas are strongly gonna disagree if you know what I mean, that and I'm not really fond of the idea either."

"You and me both, Peyton." Haley told her sister-in-law as she shook her head still marveled by the information that had just rang through her ear buds. " We need a distraction, something to take our mind off of the drama Dan Scott poured around all of us so I'm gonna do us all a favor and just whip up some kind of comfort food that will hopefully help us all get our mind round towards all of this." She smiled weakly. " You just sit back and relax."

"Thanks Haley" Said Peyton as she gathered the petite brunette in a hug. " Your always doing the best for us."

"That's what families are for, Peyton." She assured her, momentarily stroking the blonde curls that belonged to her best friends wife. "We'll figure this out, one step at a time."

Peyton nodded, letting the spur of words circle her mind before being entranced into her fleeting thoughts.

--

'_I turn my head to the east I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight'_

Lucas walked through the dark shadows of the hallway that centered his home, momentarily traveling to the washroom to toss the empty bottle of Tylenol he had gripped into the bathroom.

He had marched into the house with Nathan, them sweating immensely from their heated basketball match afterwards. There had been an uncomfortable silence after Dan had left, both sons left to silence as they wracked into their thoughts before deciding to pour out all frustrations into a basketball game which helped rid of the situation for a few hours before realization dawned on them and the real world decided to reveal its troublesome course.

Anyways, they had walked in, instantly setting their eyes on Haley whom was cooking in the kitchen, chewing her nails as she cooked which instantly informed them that she was deeply in thought and that she had found out about the new updated news involving Dan. They had had a mere chat about it, the chat only leading to having unknown thoughts about what they should do about the situation at hand before Lucas had realized that both his girls, his mother, sister and nephew was missing.

Haley had succeeded in helping easen the tension that filled within him, extending a hand to let it rest on his shoulder telling him that Jamie and Summer where upstairs talking quietly amongst themselves, Karen was laying with Lilly slumbering away due to the massive headache the news had provided for her and Peyton was upstairs in her room, listening to some music in order to drown out the troubles of the day.

Lucas had nodded at her without a word, grabbing a bottle of Tylenol before respectively checking in on his mother, offering her a pill before kissing her cheek and walking towards his room, His pulse raced as he caught sight of his wife laying on her side, eyes shut as the sound of Fall out boy reached her ear buds.

He would've teased about her music options considering she was being comforted by the musical sound of her ex-boyfriend yet knew there was no use of that at this exact moment.

He crawled unto the bed, reeling himself flush against her before wrapping his arms around her and shutting his eyes closed, simply letting his body relax in his wife's arms. His eyes fluttered open as she wiggled alongside him, whipping around to face him and also him feeling her pupils burning through his closed ones.

He concluded he was right when his eyes opened to meet the pensive ones that belonged to his wife.

"Hey." She murmured softly causing him to murmur her expression.

"Hi." He whispered. There was a deafening silence between the two, one people would label as suicidal before the silence was broken as Lucas spoke.

" I don't know what to do." He admitted truthfully, his eyes boring into Peyton's which caused her to once again smile hesitantly up at him.

"Welcome to the club." She joked weakly before sliding a slender leg over his hip. " I'm completely torn up about this as you are."

"Out of all days and times in the existent world he decides to wreak havoc into our lives _now_." He spat childishly with a sigh causing her to chuckle somewhat quietly.

"Lucas, you know better than to ask me questions like that when I have no idea how to answer them."

"Which is the reason why I ask them anyway." He retorted, smiling slightly as she giggled alongside him. " He wants permission to see Summer."

"Luke-"

"I know. Delusional right? But he claims that he has one year to live and he wants to _repent_ himself and it seems he is dead on." At the peculiar look Peyton gave him, he elaborated. " Nate and I called the hospital for reassurance and judging by the looks of it, Dan isn't going to be around next year."

"Well.. How does that make you feel?" Implored Peyton curiously, cupping his cheek with one hand.

"Honestly, I have mixed feelings." He mused. " I mean, I know that I want Summer to have _nothing _to do with Dan, I mean what he did, Peyt is something that can not be forgotten, something I think I will _never _be able to forget." Peyton nodded in understanding. " I just don't want her to be exposed to his cruel conniving ways, I mean what if all of this is just some plot to hurt us and she ends up being hurt in the process, she has already been through too much to deal with anymore."

"But on the other hand." He continued. " There's this nagging feeling inside of me that's telling me that I have to give him this shot, whether I like it or not that this is what Keith would've wanted me to do and truth be told I know that if the situations were reversed and Keith was in my spot, he would've let Dan into her life."

'So what do you suppose we do, Lucas?" Questioned Peyton maturely. No matter what answer Lucas responded with, even if it were yes, she knew that she was going to support him and go with his judgment, it was obvious that he had taken a great deal of time to ponder things through and she would support him regardless his answer.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" He groaned before taking a deep breath and responding. " I think.. I think we should let him enter her life, I mean he obviously can't stay alone with her and must remain with a chaperone when their together but.. _yeah._"

"Well then, I guess I agree." At the pensive look Lucas threw her, she smiled cautiously at her. " Lucas, it was obviously hard for you to admit that anyway so I trust that your instinct is right and that your doing what is best for everyone, plus who am I to go against that? That and well, I love you and truth be told I will always support every decision you make, even if they are stupid sometimes."

"I love you, you know that?" He quoted, quoting one of the very lines he had told her once before.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." She retorted, smiling as he kissed her lips passionately before resting his forehead against hers.

Lucas shut his eyes, thoughts wracking through his brain. Even if he was none too pleased with the decision he had taken, he knew that this was right and knew this was what Keith would've wanted.

_For Keith. _

'_So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride, the old me is dead and gone, the new me will be alright'_

_---_

_Longest chapter this story has ever had, I felt like it needed it for putting you readers through the excruciating pain of waiting for this chapter. One tree Hill on today, can't wait. Review, review, review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Superhero called Summer

You know that feeling when you feel you are out of the loop a little bit and you have no idea what is going on around you until drama strikes and something suddenly takes a go at you, taking up your interest at the same time?

Or that feeling when you _know _you shouldn't be thinking about something because of the bad reactions you had received or because it might hurt/anger somebody yet your mind is consumed with the hazardous thoughts anyway?

Or that feeling where you can't sleep because of all the pensive curiosity nagging at your soul and the frantic questions just dying to be answered, that you want to give in to your strong desires but other people involved are preventing you from doing so?

Summer could easily tell you she didn't know how that felt… until now.

Restless and sleepless nights, all arms flailing and saddened sighs was how Summer spent the rest of the night, last night.

It wasn't that there was anything particularly wrong, its just that.. She couldn't help but wonder why Grandma Karen and her mother had taken the news of her encounter with that 'Dan' guy so horribly.

She knew she was in no position to ask, it being rude and all and clearly out of her character but her mind wouldn't stop all the possibilities running through her, she could tell he was important, wanted or not and honestly this information she was seeking was frantically becoming an obsession.

Which is why she hesitantly decided to get rid of her thoughts once and for all, wearing her petite leather jacket, curly lengthy hair framing her flawless pale skin, complementing her outfit with a foo fighter's t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and a pair of light brown converses before padding to the door.

She watched him, all tense muscles and frantic movements as he placed her breakfast on the kitchen table, unknowingly to him, her slipping in to her customary seat and watching him with peculiar eyes.

Mama had told her they were going somewhere _real _important today and that she were to be in acceptable behavior and if she were ever uncomfortable with _him_ that she just tell Lucas and they'd leave in a heartbeat.

She just wished she knew who _he _was.

"Daddy Luke." She murmured, watching as her attention swiveled around to focus on her. "Who is that man we saw the other day?"

"What man?" Questioned Lucas, protectiveness shining through his blue orbs, there had been _another _intruder that Summer had encountered.

"That Dan guy, the man me and Grandma Karen saw earlier." She clarified, tilting her head adorably as she scrunched her face up in confusion.

She watched him sigh, closing his eyes as if painfully before running a hand through his short locks and responding. "Come here." She obliged, her short little body walking the short distance towards him before she was lifted into his arms, snuggling comfortably into his lap.

With that she waited.

It felt like a lifetime, her looking at him with peculiar eyes as silence overtook them, him squinting as if trying to find the right words to tell her, obviously feeling some pain towards the hushed subject.

Cue the guilt, please.

"Dan is my father." He murmured, stroking her bangs backwards to get a better look at her reaction, watching as she widened her eyes, blue orbs flashing with uncertainty and hesitant questioning.

She couldn't help the blurted words she uttered next as they escaped her lips. "If he is your daddy then how come Grandma Karen wasn't so happy to see him?"

"Dan…" He started, shaking his head with disbelief. "Wasn't the best of fathers."

"Like my _real _dad?" She mused, pursing her lips with concentration, Lucas almost would've laughed if the situation were different.

"In some ways." He murmured. " He wasn't _exactly _like your father but he wasn't there at all for me growing up and had done some pretty bad things that we didn't like, which is why we were a bit shocked to see him after so much time."

"Where did he go?" She asked curiously, eyes narrowed.

"Somewhere to pay for his sins and the crimes he had committed." He spat bitterly before softening from the questioning glance that Summer tossed at him. " But he's back now and he's trying to bury the hatchet a little bit so we're going to do a little investigating and see if that is true."

"We're goin' to see him today, aren't we?" She commented smartly, looking up at him with arched eyebrows.

Lucas nodded in response, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. " Yeah." He clarified. " If your uncomfortable in anyway, we'll leave okay? Just say the word."

Summer nodded, mind wracking with many things that she thought she could say in this moment before she peered up at him, smiling lightly.

"You don't want to go, do you?"

He squinted his eyes at her, shaking his head in disbelief at how she had grown accustomed to reading his every emotion. " Its not about me anymore, I have other people to think about now and he wants to be able to see you without worrying I'll throw a protective fit or something, I have to make sure he's suitable enough right?"

Summer nodded, smiling adoringly at him before her hand extended to caress his face tenderly. " You know, your nothing like him. You're the best daddy I know and I know Uncle Keith is _really _proud of you." She added, tracing the hint of a beard she felt through her fingertips.

Lucas smiled at her widely, still momentarily baffled by the love and heart that the girl had decided to lay out for him. He never once believed that he was anything as close to Keith even when Peyton, Haley, Nathan and or simply anyone in their little circle kept telling them so, yet hearing it from this little girl, one who was so closed off and shy and never spoke to him previously, declaring it with such heart and soul.. He was starting to believed that it was infact true.

His thoughts however were pushed out the window when he felt a pair of her small, soft hand circle his neck, her head comfortably nestled before she sighed contently and uttered the words he thought she would never dare say.

"I love you, daddy." She said it so softly that for a moment he thought he had been imagining but he hadn't and he had heard it and that in itself made his heart race just a little faster and his eyes flutter shut as emotions took a toll on him.

Nathan had told him how great it would feel to hear a child call you his father, whether blood-related or not and how good and sensational you felt inside to know that this child had given his whole heart, soul, trust and faith in you, how good it felt that someone you loved was dependent on you 24/7.

He hadn't fully comprehended the advisement his brother had told him until that very moment.

Seriously, he thought the word daddy referring to him and coming out of _her _lips was something he would never get used to hearing, yet would love to hear all the same.

He couldn't _wait _to tell Peyton, he honestly thought he could damn well fly if he wanted to as of now.

So he did what any natural father would do at this moment, the fuzzy feeling still clinging to him inside as he reciprocated the comfortable snug embrace that was more fatherly-daughter moment than it was before and opened his eyes, pressing a loving kiss to her head of curls.

"I love you too, Summer."

His smile got impossibly huger as he caught sight of her hidden wide smile, slightly muffled by his t-shirt.

Oh yeah, the trip to Dan's, however gruesome it may be, to him at this moment was _so _worth it.

--

She walked into her best friend's recording studio, mindless of all the drama that was walking around that she had no notice of.

Her and Skills had been on vacation for a few days, just wanting a few days to themselves with no drama that Tree Hill could bring, that and she was finally getting to meet his parents which she was very freaked out about.

In the end, the trip had gone well and there were plenty of laughs, it seemed they were a big supporter of her fashion-line which made her all the more likeable and the added fact that his parents thought they looked really cute together and that it was true that they looked genuinely interested when it comes to each other and that this relationship wasn't all fun and games… even though it kind of _was._

She knew they were going kind of fast, them being only been together for a course of a month but it wasn't like if her and Skills were strangers to each other, they have gotten extremely close since she had done that faulting error of dating Lucas way back into high school and had resorted to being one of the best of friends after it… so basically, it was kind of natural that she felt at ease, bubbly and completely herself in this relationship.

Either way, she hadn't found happiness like this in a long time and she was damn well keeping it, whether fate liked it or not.

Her brown pupils caught sight of the picture of her best friend, all tousled curly hair and natural beauty and she felt a strong feeling rush through her.

She had missed her during her two-week trip incredibly, it just wasn't the same having to talk to her best friend on the phone every night than just popping in unannounced and teasing the heck out of her and just genuinely acting like the two pair of best friends that they were , she was happy she was at least back to experience that.

She opened the door, surprised to see her best friend drawing before her customary dimpled glorious smile appeared on her face and she slashed a hand on her hip, raising her eyebrow obviously amused before speaking.

"Well well, isn't this the feeling of déja vu?" She rasped, watching as her best friend swiveled around on her chair to smile widely at her, drawing forgotten. " I thought the broody thoughts were locked away, missy."

"Brooke Davis." Peyton laughed, getting out of her chair and speed walking towards her loveable brunette before squeezing the girl into an epic hug.

"God, I've missed you." She sighed, smiling child-like as she pressed a kiss to the corner of Peyton's mouth.

Peyton pulled back, eyebrows highly arched. "We've only been apart for like two weeks, Brooke."

"And it felt like _hell!_" She rasped, whiny-like. " Who _else _am I supposed to torture every single day, you know what they say, best friends are the right way to go." She added, Brooke Davis smirk on her face.

"Lucky me, Glad I could be Brooke Davis's number one subject." She murmured sarcastically, though Brooke could see the hint of a smile thrown into her sentence.

"There's no one else as fitting as you, P-Sawyer." She rasped with a smile before linking her arm through the blonde opposite her and leading her to her manager-like desk.

"How was Dubai?" Inquired Peyton, somewhat interestedly, the whole Dan/Lucas/Summer spectacle happening today was kind of consuming the whole of her mind.

"Oh P-Sawyer, I've barely been out of my hotel room to experience it." She giggled with a wink, watching as her best friend laughed in response. " It was great though, Antwon's parents are super adorable and as usual could never deny the Brooke Davis charm and well the sex." She whistled. " Well that part, I could see why Antwon is called Skills." She raised an accusing yet concerned eyebrow. " Yet it _kinda_ seems like you don't care."

"I'm sorry, B." Peyton sighed. Running a hand through her blonde tresses. " I just have a lot going on today."

"Talk to me, P-Sawyer." She said softly, rubbing her best friend's hand consolingly.

"Dan is back." Blurted out Peyton, watching as Brooke's eyes widened.

"Shut _up_!" Screeched Brooke in response. " Honey are you sure, I mean, isn't he still doing time?"

"For the past two months, apparently no. He got out on bail and we just found out last week when he _decided _to stupidly approach Summer without thinking and-"

"Hold on." Barked Brooke, mouth ajar. " He _talked _to Summer?"

"A few words, Karen was there and she wouldn't allow it and it just went all downhill from there."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief, momentarily stumped. " Oh honey, I-I'm sorry, here I am talking about Skills and- and sex while other things, more _important _things are going on, you must be so _troubled _right now, how's Summer, Luke.. God, the whole Scott family!"

"It's hard you know, I mean.. we're adjusting to it." Admitted Peyton truthfully. " Summer was pretty shaken up about it for a little while, everyone was mostly angry about it.. I think Haley was the only one that let it _not _get the best of her."

"Tutor girl, always the mature one." Rasped Brooke with a shake of the head. "What's happening now, though? What's your plan, P.?"

"We were reluctant at first but we finally came up with the idea that he should be involved in Summer and Jamie's life.. Infact, Nathan, Luke and the kids are with him as we speak."

"No.." Murmured Brooke in disbelief.

Peyton nodded. " Yeah, I know.. Weird. It was Luke's idea too."

Brooke opened her mouth, before closing it, repeating the stumped move repeatedly, before raising her shoulder suggesting-ly. "Well, maybe just maybe, Dan Scott has _finally _grown a conscious and put the butchers knife away."

"One can only hope right." Peyton sighed confictedly, relievingly burying her head in the crook of her companion's neck as her best friend wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing her forehead lovingly.

Frankly, she was _glad _Brooke Davis was back.

--

James Lucas Scott was having a field day, she figured.

She watched him, all pure innocence and adorable boyish grin as he sneakily threw some peanuts into the lone space where the elephants lay, once again trying to test out one of the many monumental theories in the world and also doing it by the fact that his fathers head was turned so he wouldn't be scolded for it and the added bonus that his '_Grandpa Dan' _as he so easily put it, winked at him which was a sure sign of the okay.

Summer on the other hand didn't get it.

How _he _could so much as abandon his child when he should've been the number one priority in his life, regardless of the age.

She had been there before, in that position where you feel unwanted, closed off, _neglected , _different from everyone else and like the loner child that deserved nothing but destruction.

The only difference was that her father was actually there for the primal piece of her childhood, forming destruction within each year that she grew older.

Either way, from past experience, she despised all men that could so much as do such a thing which was one of the things that made her be completely mute when it comes to him.

That and he made her Grandma Karen cry.

When he showed up this morning, she took notice of his somewhat relieved smile and the tight knit smile he threw her _father, _before he bent down after getting the hesitant okay from her father ( she should know, she checked) before speaking to her as if she was the most important person in the world and that he hadn't done any wrong in the world.

And in normal Summer Elisabeth Scott fashion, she gave him the cold shoulder.

Something of which _he _noticed.

Which is one of the reasons why he ruffled an ecstatic Jamie's head of blonde tresses before abandoning one of the key animals of the Tree Hill Zoo ( abandoning, she figured just came naturally when it came to him) before hesitantly- she had seen his intake of breath before walking up to her- sitting down beside her from her position on the lone bench.

He cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

"You know, Nathan used to love it here." He mustered up some kind of saddened smile. " I was kind of hoping you would too but the odds are kind of ganging up one me now, are they?"

She shrugged, glaring with her unfazed set of blue eyes. " Funny, you know lots 'bout Uncle Nathan as a kid but when it comes to _'daddy' _its like you're invisible." She retorted before looking up at him, all curious eyes and raised eyebrows. " How come you weren't a good daddy to him?"

Dan sucked in a breath from the harsh bullet that escaped the mouth of the supposed _fiery _little girl.

So she knew, at least _some _part of his unforgettable sins.. Well he wasn't really surprised, It was only a matter of time Jamie would be next.

It was just a shame she found out before he could ever _really _get to know him, from his observations, he had a good theory that the chance of this girl wanting to get to know him after this was slim to none.

"In high school, I was sort of a jerk back then, I only cared about basketball and girls, _popularity _and striving to success. " He cast his dark eyes downwards, catching her listening to his every word. "When my girlfriend, Lucas's mother told me she was pregnant, I kind of took it the wrong way and made a selfish decision, at the moment picking my dreams over my own son. It was only when my other son Nathan was born three months later, did I get the urge to become a father to Lucas."

She pursed her lips, creasing her head in confusion. "So why didn't you? You and daddy live in the same town and Tree Hill is _really _small." She remarked matter-of-factly. " Aunt Haley told me so."

Dan chuckled softly, amazed by how defensive Summer was of her adoptive father, even though she knew like the back of her hand that Lucas was indeed not her biological father, it gave him the reassuring thought that the girl had a heart that despite all the damages and broken attempts to shatter it, that could go around to fit millions and a good head on her shoulders.

He could only hope that someday, maybe when he was long gone and dead that she would be able to forgive him from the other deadly truth to him that she had no clue whatsoever to.

"Your right, I should've been a father to him and contrary to what was stopping me." He couldn't very well _tell _her it was her beloved Grandma Karen. " I should've tried harder, in the end I _know _what I did was wrong and that I can't erase it but I could fix it and I'm here to do just that."

She narrowed her eyes, replying smartly with me. "With me?"

"Jamie told me you were smart but he never told me you were _this _smart." He teased, awkwardly dropping the grin in the corner of his lips as she frowned in response.

"How do I know you's won't leave again?" She commented, squinting her eyes with consideration and an attempt to justify the emotions swirling around the set of dark profane eyes that belonged to the man opposite her.

"Because I don't want to mess this up and when push comes to shove, even when things turn out bad or neither of you accept it, I'm sticking in for the long haul and I intend on proving it."

"Family isn't always the people that bio- logi-cally made you. Family is someone, whether one person, two or maybe even a block of people that love you un-cond-ition-ally and have your best interests at heart." She quoted, informing him what Lucas always told her. " That's what Daddy is to me, him and mama love me lots and lots and have my best interest at heart, how do I know's your what's best for him?"

Dan shrugged, looking down at the girl with hopeful eyes. "You don't, all I could tell you is to follow your gut. In the end, the result will come out full circle in time."

Summer bit her lip inquisitively, mind racing with self-questioning on whether she should believe him and the kind of like oaths that were shooting out of his mouth, she raised her eyes, fixing it on his before coming up with a decision.

"People always leave… but sometimes they come back." She quoted, referring to the quote her blonde headed skinny girl mama always said. " Actions are better than words."

With that, the petite blonde headed girl jumped off her chair and headed towards her best friend/ relative leaving Dan Scott for the first time, stumped and alone to gather his thoughts.

He knew, judging from the remarks about his grandchild that she was a sweet, innocent little girl that had had so much happen to her yet a care for others that couldn't be described.

He hadn't believed it really, because seriously… was there really _such _thing?

But judging from the serious conversation they had just had and the defensive yet loving way she had stood up for his first-born and had even butted heads with him while doing it, made him think otherwise.

Summer Elisabeth Scott, as innocent as she was, was his ticket to forming the bridge that his family was obviously missing… And he knew from her parting words, that the significance of them meant that she had just given him the Okay to do so.

----

_At the same time with Lucas and Nathan… _

"You know somehow, when I agreed into this messed up idea of yours, I was thinking we wouldn't be in a place surrounded by stinky animals and screaming children." Remarked Nathan, heatedly glaring at his brother.

Lucas grinned. "Your only complaining because the Alpaca nearly bit you in the ass." He teased. " Besides, I think your girlish scream was all worth it."

"Whatever dude, At least I can _still _whip your ass at basketball." He commented back smugly.

"Believe what you want to, Nate." He smirked, before sighing. "We're here for the kids and judging by the fact that there is no whining, shouting and or complaints of going home whatsoever it seems they are actually having _fun." _

Nathan scoped out the crowd, eyes immediately landing on his innocent blonde-haired little boy, going against his orders and throwing peanuts into the cage where the elephants lay. He was about to go scold him fatherly-wise before something caught his attention.

"You sure about that, Bro?" Lucas whipped around to face his brother, brow furrowed in confusion before glancing in the same direction Nathan seemed to be occupying his time with.

He frowned upon seeing Summer sitting by her lone little self, un-amused.

"Maybe I should go talk to her.." He murmured, protective fatherly-mode striking in high speed as his legs instantly set out on approaching the little spitfire.

That was until he was held back.

"Dude, Nate-"

Nate nodded towards Summer. "Save it, she's got someone else filling that role."

Lucas let his eyes wander back to Summer in confusion, eyes widening as he saw Dan approaching her. He knew he had _agreed _( reluctantly, may he add) to let Dan see Summer( For Keith, don't forget that.) but he was still less than pleased with the fact of them getting too close and or attached to each other, she was only a little girl with her four years of age but had already had the world happen to her and he didn't want her to get attached and end up _loving _Dan, only to get her heart broken later.

But reluctantly, from Nathan's gaze on him, he reluctantly stepped aside, _still _managing to be majorly protective over her by having a close ear on their conversation.

It wasn't so much interfering and spying if he was in _someway _the topic of the conversation now was it?

He and Nathan listened closely to their conversation, laughing at Summer's stubbornness and fiery wit which they never knew she even had and figured that she must of adapted the said action from Peyton.

Lucas's heart swarmed with goo, sauntering with delight as he heard her family comment, informing Dan the exact words he always repeated to her with the added bonus of the fact that she thought _they _, him and Peyton were her family, something he was baffled by.

He had always thought, even though he repeated it a lot that she never quite understood the term because of her past, after all, her past has bruised her heart in visible ways.

That and she just recently admitted to finally being acceptable to being a Scott, to hear her points and opinions on them and freely tell Dan that she understood clearly what the speech meant and that she _had _that was something that made Luke continuously proud that he had stuck with his gut and agreed to adopting Summer those many months ago.

If he hadn't, he would've never gotten to know the hidden heart that she contained and the pure brilliance that is Summer.

She was unique and four years of pure special-ness and he was once again, baffled that he had the right of being a father to that.

Nathan grinned alongside him, knowing exactly what was roaming around his head, clasping him on the shoulder. " Looks like someone _else _kind of rubbed off on Summer and he didn't even know it." He teased seriously, referring to her defensive characteristic and protective quality when it comes to the one they love.

Lucas could only grin brightly in response.

They stuck around longer, hearing the retorted comment that came from Dan about him not knowing the answer to her question on trusting him and that she should trust her instinct which both brothers had mixed feelings about before smiling from her 'People always leave' comment ' but sometimes they come back' because they and so many other people that surrounded the belong-er of the comment ( ironically, Lucas's wife) 's life were living proof of it and that it was exactly essential for this conversation.

The conversation ended with that as her parting words leaving a baffled Dan to his sense and amazed brothers staring at each other in disbelief. Even though the girl was only four years old, she handled the conversation with such a maturity that most adults didn't even have and grace yet pure innocence thrown in there .

The girl really was the saving grace to the Scott family and they were sure she didn't even know it.

"That…" Nathan trailed off, not able to form any words.

"I know." Remarked Lucas with a warm smile, eyes scoping out _his _child. " I'm lucky aren't I?"

"More than you think, bro." Commented Nathan with a grin, smirking as he once again let his eyes fix on Dan.

----

Peyton let her eyes flutter shut as she listened to the old sound of a rocker classic float through her ears, her thoughts consuming her a little too much that she didn't even bother about remembering the artist as to who's voice was allowing a soothing remedy to go through her.

She spent the whole day with Brooke, chatting more about the situation before Brooke conjured up a distraction to somehow, in Brooke Davis fashion, had the current dramatic topic they had been chatting about convert into something different, lighter, fun-ner and even managed to get a few laughs from her as profit.

They sure weren't kidding when they said Brooke Davis was an excellent source for distractions. A factor she was thrilled about.

Along the course of the day, Haley stopped by, proving that she was affected by this the exact same way and was having nagging thoughts that were preventing her from getting through the day with some normalcy so the three spent the whole day just relishing in the tight companionship they had and working on kind of shoving aside the problems of the day… that is till they had to go home and the nagging thoughts entered her system again.

So there you have it, the whole story( gory details slashed aside) as to her whole day and how she ended up here, with a sip of wine, un-identified music ( for the moment) and relaxation vibe trying to pop through her system.

Cue the failing music… _Now. _

She was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening, revealing the two very people her mind had been focused on throughout the whole of the evening.

She bolted up right, approaching them with a soft smile. Giving Summer a kiss to the apple of her neck which had her in a tight round of giggles before showcasing Lucas with a languid kiss.

"Hey you." Exclaimed Lucas softly, nuzzling his nose with hers before giving it a little tap, something that made her smile.

"Hey." She repeated just as softly, eyes skimming between both blondies before her. " How was your day?"

Summer shrugged. " S'okay. We went to the zoo." She announced before eyes lighting up. " It was borin' for a while but Uncold Nathan almost got bit by an Al-peca-"

"Alpaca, baby." Corrected Lucas, laughing at her mannerisms.

"Alpaca." She corrected, smiling as she got a nod from Lucas. " You should've seen it, Mama. And Dan went ahead and bought us all ice-cream, Daddy even let me have the one with the chocolate sprinkles!" She finished smiling.

"Oh really?" Peyton arched her eyebrows up, waiting expectantly.

Lucas shrugged, knowing that he had gone off his restriction to giving Summer anything chocolate related. The girl became a little _too _hyper when fed it and plus he had just lost the bet that Peyton had involved him in, teasing that he could very well buy Summer a fancy-looking car with one glance and that he was whipped.

He hadn't known how much until that moment and he was sure, Peyton being the devil tormenter-er that she is would tease him endlessly for that later.

"She deserved it, putting up with everything and all." He smiled down at her, quirking his lips. " She's just one of a kind."

Summer beamed, about to retort a reply when a yawn shot out of her mouth, indicating that she was tired.

"Well… Looks like _someone _is in need of a nap." Peyton hinted, raising her eyebrow kiddingly. " I wonder who _that _could be?"

Summer sighed, jokingly rolling her eyes. "I know, I know." She raised her arms, smiling as Peyton hoisted her on her hip before tightly placing her arms around Peyton's neck, playing with her bouncy curls before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. " Nigh' Mama, Love you."

"Night little bug, hit the hay as soon as you go to bed, alright? You have a fun-packed day with Aunt Brooke tomorrow."

Summer nodded, clambering out of Peyton's secure embrace before dropping herself into Lucas's protective one, acting out the same gesture.

"Nigh' Daddy." She smiled tenderly, after placing a kiss on his cheek. "Will you read me a bed time story? It's your turn." She innocently added.

Lucas laughed, winking at her with a smirk even though his heart was turning into mush from her words. "Can't let the special girl go without her request now can I?" He teased. " Go on ahead, princess. I'll meet you up there."

The child muttered a soft '_okay' _with a sweet smile before she bounced up the stairs, disappearing from her parent's sight.

Lucas grinned to himself, once again feeling those dead-on sentiments that Nathan was talking about in regards of being called a father. ( It still amazed him that he was gifted enough to be called one.) before turning around, feigning confusion as he met his wife's surprised gaze.

It was acted in trademark Peyton _Scott _fashion, all wide eyes and mouth hanging open and curly tresses reigning that sexy face. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her hips before meeting her gaze, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

"What?" He questioned innocently, yet causing Peyton to roll her eyes, _knowing _that she was on to his act.

"_What?" _She mimicked dramatically, before squealing, happily wrapping his arms around his neck. " Since _when!?!" _

"This morning." He gloated, mirroring the ecstatic expression his wife harbored.

"And you didn't bother to _tell _me?!" She scoffed, though he knew she was partly serious, her smile gave it away.

"_I'm _not the one that rushed you off to work, now did I?" He teased, smirking, referring to the way she rushed out of the house this morning. He received a light smack in the chest as a response, complaining childishly as a response.

"Good. A call would've been _nice _you know." She chided before securing herself in his embrace. " I am _so _happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm feeling kind of good about it myself." He retorted, placing his chin on her head, lovingly.

There was a few moments of silence, the couple just relishing in the happy atmosphere that reigned their house before the moment was broken by the sound of Peyton's voice.

"How was everything.. You know, with Dan?" She murmured, hesitantly lifting her head upwards.

"Good." He answered fleetingly, smiling. " It was all worth it."

Peyton arched her eyebrows upwards, momentarily surprised, proceeding to taunt him if she had gotten the _wrong _husband enter the house today which he chuckled at, wrapping his arms even more tightly around her to pull them flush against each other.. If that was even possible.

Although Peyton was sure, due to the four year old's words this morning, that smile wouldn't be able to disperse any time soon.

"Huh." She remarked, simmering smile intact. "Who would've thought Summer would've been _this _much of a miracle worker when we first got her?"

"Honestly." Lucas responded. " I don't think _anyone _knew, I'm grateful we got her though, I'll tell you that."

"That makes two of us." She retorted softly.

There moment was broken by the shrill name-calling named "_Lucas' _and the joking whine of a four year old demanding that the books were awaiting him and if he didn't get his butt upstairs she would never talk to him again, which both parents had to chuckle at.

"Duty calls." He responded softly, giving Peyton a tender kiss on her lips before removing his arms from her body of perfection.

"Wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Besides, _something _tells me, after father Lucas finishes his duty, another one will require his assistance." She finished off, sending him a seductive glance followed by a lustrous wink.

She giggled as he bolted up the stairs, obviously having had comprehended the innuendo in her sentence, along the way screaming out to Summer ' _Summer bud, Get your books out now, Daddy's got some working to do.' _

_Oh yeah… _He was _so _lucky.

And she figured, he wouldn't have it any other way.

---


	13. Chapter 13:When two worlds collide

His hands are occupied throwing things in and out of his travel bag and he freezes for a second, a mirthful smile jumping to his face as his finger lightly grazes over the picture that had him and two of the most loving girls he had ever met.

It was fair weather, all cool and sun blaring through their pale skin and they were at the beach. Peyton was lounged on one of the beach chairs looking all radiant and sexy, all tousled curls and red bikini while him and Summer busied themselves making a sandcastle.

It was only when they were done did Summer proposition that they go into the water, upon him agreeing and Peyton teasing she wasn't done tanning did Lucas get the naughty idea of roping her in Scott-Style.

Hauling her over his shoulder and lightly smacking her ass played a whole part in the wary action he was about to do and before he knew it, against her shrieking and screaming and subtle threats of violence, he had her in the water.. Him and Summer cackling beside each other as she rose back up all tumbled, _wet _and freezing cold.

Although, he couldn't say he didn't like the view… his woman looked _stunning _in red, all wet and bothered.

Peyton nodded, licking her teeth with her tongue, shaking the water out of her godly mess of curls before _finally _deciding to take action and pulling him down to join her in her misery.

The move had them spiraling into a water fight which Summer had reluctantly( quickly agreed to) been wrapped in to, in result having them emerge from the water, cold and wet yet smiling and just so darn _happy. _

It was only by sure luck did people comment on how cute of a family they were and luckily, some people marching by agreed on taking a picture of the trio.

Their arms were around each other and Summer was hoisted on Lucas's hip and as the flash sounded Lucas's lips hit his wife's cheek in an intentional move and Summer could only giggle while Peyton grinned at the action.

It had been a _great _day.

He gives his head a quick shake to get himself out of the memory before putting the item into his bag and he's halfway towards his closet for his conquest on ties when Peyton stirs, a hot mess of bed hair and blurry eyes.

Somehow she _still _managed to look all the more gorgeous to him.

He makes his way over to her and she gives him a sleepy smile and before she knows it, he's there hovering in front of her, dunking on the bed.

"You know, you make it _really _hard to watch you leave when your looking all hot and sexy and taunting with that black ass suit you're wearing." She points out, and the corner of his lips have to tug upwards as he seems to relive a memory.

It was no secret his wife adored him in his suits.

"You make it really hard to leave at all." He caresses her cheek with his hand and she has to smile.

The littlest things he does could somehow make her smile whether a forehead kiss or a simple touch here and there and she realizes she has it lucky that she has Lucas _Scott _as her husband.

She just really wishes he didn't _have _to go.

"Do you really have to?" She pouts and he traces that pout with his fingers.

"I kind of do but I _think _you already know that." He taps her nose with that finger of his and she sighs.

"Oh trust me I do, I was just hoping you know, that miraculously that city got blown up to smithereens and you wouldn't have to go at all." She grumbles.

He pauses a moment to laugh.

"Its not funny!" She cries, even though she knows it is. "What if you go there with that trophy wife looking, sex on wheels editor of yours, what with the scenery and the flowers-"

"You think I'm going to end up loving my editor?" He asks overwhelmed.

"Your _hot _editor." She murmurs. " Luke, the woman is the _definition _of beautiful."

"Wrong." He says softly, pushing a strand of her curls behind her ear. "I'm looking at her."

She blushes and his smile goes loaded at the sight. He will _never _get over the satisfaction of making Peyton Scott blush.

" Peyton Scott, I love you.. With all my heart." She smiles as he takes a hold of her hand in his. " Spending two weeks with Lindsay to promote my book won't change that." He smirks. " Besides, god help she actually _try _something and I'm sure you'd karate chop your way down there and give her a homecoming Sawyer punch. "

He pauses, his smirk growing. " My woman can fight."

"Yes she can." She teases before her hands grab on to the collar of his tux, bringing his face closer to hers. " I'm gonna' miss you."

" I'm going to miss you too." He nuzzles his nose with hers. " And Summer and any crazy thing you two might come up with while I'm gone."

"You better." She whispers before finally their lips meet.

Its soft and sweet, and her hands are enclosed around his neck and it gets better when his tongue grazes the seam of her lips, her granting him access as their tongues battle against each other.

Its breathless and completely captivating and it has the both of them pulling back, forehead to forehead with matching giddy smiles.

They are stuck in their own little world, enjoying the limited time they have with each other simply staring at each other and Lucas whispering amorous things in her ear when the door opens to reveal a pooped Summer, clutching her teddy bear and adorning a frown on her face.

"Hey you." Lucas whispers softly, his hands are open wide waiting for her to rush into them and hang on to his embrace.

He can tell she is sad and he hates himself for him being the person to _make _her sad.

She rushes in to his embrace and clings on to him for dear life and he can't help his hands from rubbing it up and down her back to soothe her, she sniffs and that's when his worries go on overload and he pulls back to look at her.

"Hey, hey… I'm coming back."

She stays silent, provoking worries from him even more until finally she speaks. " What if you don't?"

"That won't even be an option and you know why?" She shakes her head. " Because I know I have two girls waiting for me that I am very crazy about and will miss _very _much."

She smiles, it was slow and took forever in his eyes to appear on her face but it lights up his whole world and he's grateful.

"I love you, daddy." She's said it time and time again in the last few weeks but he won't ever forget the glow that appears on his face every single time she utters those magical words.

"I love you too, princess." He tells her before smirking. " Think you can handle being the head chief of the house while I'm gone?"

She nods, turning her head to smile at her mother who squeezes her hand. "I'll make sure mama is safe and sound at all times."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He says before dropping a kiss to her forehead and turning his back as he gets up and walks towards the closet, taking his ties and throwing it into his sac.

He crosses over to the door and his hand is on the knob when he turns back to take a good look at his family. He gets a watery smile from his daughter and a reassuring one from his wife and he could only wink and mouth 'two weeks'

Peyton was sure these two weeks were going to be one hell of a long one.

--

The first three days were extremely hard. It took some time getting used to not feeling arms wrap around you from the behind whenever you rolled over or wake up to not seeing blue eyes all warm and loving and solely for you, looking down at you before your lips lock.

Every little thing would remind Peyton of Lucas whether it be passing the river court or simply watching Summer watch a basketball game that she knew, had he been here she would have had both father and daughter yelling wildly at the TV, both telling each other the faults the players were doing and performing their own victory dance whenever their team scored.

She could tell Summer missed him.

She'd wake up in the morning with blurry eyes and nappy hair and smile whenever she'd smell food in the air.

She'd get her hopes up, thinking it was him and that he had come back to her and then simmer her smile down when she'd realize he wasn't there.

She'd tried making blueberry pancakes, eggs benedict accessorized with bacon ( her favourite dish) but even _that _hadn't cheered her up.

True to his word, Lucas called.

All the time in fact. It seemed like he always knew when they were awake and when they were about to go to sleep for whenever he called they were dead awake and just screaming to hear his voice.

He'd tell them about the wonderful people and the great view he has seen and how he almost got punched into the oblivion because some passenger's wife tried to kiss him when getting his autograph and they would tell him about life at home and how he missed Summer's first basketball game and how she and Jamie had led their team to victory.

There was a joke about them continuing the Scott legacy which had them all laughing and Peyton excitedly telling him about her landing another great musician in the works.

Her name is Jordan and she is a gifted singer with hopes and dreams that are just begging to be made, she is all 16 and brunette curls, blue eyes and sassy wit and in some ways reminded her of her and Brooke when in that age.

She was another _Mia _in the works and Peyton was utterly proud of that.

Then it would get quiet and Lucas would tell them he missed them, them replying they missed him too.

Peyton and Summer found it funny when he rambled about his bed being cold and hearing Lindsay snore from all the way in _her _room and how it was not a force to be challenged with.

Either way, they _still _missed him and she was still _doing _that when Nathan walked in, surprising her with a surprise visit.

" Nate!" She squealed, running into his awaiting arms before pulling back to look at him with arched eyebrows. " What are you doing here?"

"Being my amazing self and checking in on my darling sister-in-law and her mini-me." When she arched her eyebrows, he decided to tease her. " Alright, so I heard you were being a killjoy pathetic sap and I just came here to gloat."

"Jackass." She murmured and he had to laugh as he slumped down on her couch, put his feet on the table and flipped on the TV.

" Couldn't you go find someone _else _to bother or harass or dirty their expensive _tables _with?" She drawled, pushing his feet off the table.

"Sawyer." He gasped dramatically. " Its like you don't know me at all. Why should I go to someone _else's _house when clearly my best friend is available for the job."

"You suck, you know that?"

"You love me for it." He teased and he had to laugh comically as she rolled her eyes before plopping down beside him.

She watched him take a good look around the house and she had to arch her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What? You've seen this house before. I didn't go all Bonnie and Clyde on it so you can relax yourself, hot-shot."

"I know, I'm just checking for dead bodies. You never know what you could come up with you _drowning _in sorrow." He teased, laughing as she slapped him upside the head. " Nah, actually, I'm looking for my little fire-cracker."

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"_Great. _run the entertainment tired, _now _what am I supposed to do?"

"You're an asshole you know that?"

He smirked. "Well you don't think I came here for _you, did_ you?"

"You know, I'm all but _this _much away." She puts little space between her index fingers. " From kicking you out of my house."

"You wouldn't really, Sawyer. You love my company." He gloated and she had to roll her eyes, murmuring about his cockiness before rolling her eyes even more as she turned towards the TV only to see the NBA game playing.

"Basketball, really? Don't you get enough of it at _your _house?" She scoffed.

"Shh, Sawyer. I'm watching the game." He dismissed, a smirk coming on to his lips. He could tell there was a scowl on her face yet she was secretly happy he showed up and honestly he loved it.

Part of the advantage of being friends with Peyton Sawyer, Pardon me- _Scott, _was that he loved teasing her.

Her nose would flare and she'd get all defensive and basically he just loved picking on her.

Within minutes Peyton was drawn into the game, yelling and cackling whenever her team ( one of which Peyton was sure would lose) would score a point and decided to bring the haunted cheerleader of her past back to life when her team won and she ended up winning money from the grouching man beside her.

When asked what she was going to do with it, she would reply it was ultimately less money for her to pay for her daughter's trust fund.

Nathan relished in a job well done at the end of the day, glad he could get Peyton to think of something other than her psychological twin and have fun while doing it.

He just kept in mind to not bring money while doing so.

--

The next morning, Brooke walks into the house all smiles and mirthful aura, she's excited to see her best friend and her god-child, feeling as though she hasn't talked to them in a long time ( even though she had _just _spoken to them on the phone) and honestly she just couldn't wait to tell them what happened the other night.

What!?…. She was aloud to tell, right?

She _is _Brooke Davis.

She's hit with the smell of cookies and she knows instantly that her best friend had whipped up some delicious breakfast meal and she smiles even more content with herself for picking the right time to come barreling into her best friend's home.

Gossip _and_ a treat? Well darn it she was good.

Her manolo's hit the frosty tiles on the floor and her dress gives a breeze as she walks and when she walks in, she feels her happiness flow to an extreme as she sees her best friend and her god-child giggling as Peyton messed with the cookie batter for the second round of cookies ready to be made.

She decides, from the evil glint in her eyes to stop the duo before things turn rather…dirty.

She drapes a hand on her hip, and flicks her brunette tresses to one shoulder before smirking. " Seriously P. Are you _really _going to initiate cookie-dough fight part 2?"

Peyton and Summer both halt their actions to take notice of her at the same time and a smile breaks out of her face, for she loves the relationship the two have.

She honestly hopes she gets to play a part of her own child-formed fantasy sometime soon.

"Well the other one _did _turn out great _last _time" her best friend retorts and she hastily flings a pen towards her direction, both of them breaking out in laughter as she ducks.

"Brookie, no throwing.. I got grounded las' time me and Jamie tried it, so you might too." Summer intelligently remarks and Brooke has to grin as she hauls the girl into her arms, greeting her with a kiss and a tickle on her sides.

"Well _that's _because you and Jamie are like the devil and my _mother _wrapped into one." She rasps.

Summer looks at her confused, tilting her head. " Hey! We're not mean."

"What she means, little bug. Is that you guys are _quite _the handful." Peyton says as her chicken-y legs finally makes way to her best friend's direction.

"Daddy says that's mama's fault." Summer tells Brooke with a smirk.

"Well Daddy is going to get into _huge _trouble when he gets back." Peyton teases, pressing a big kiss to the side of Summer's pale neck which makes the girl go into fits of laughter.

"Speaking of broody," She blantly starts, mothering-ly rubbing Peyton's slim knee. " How is he?"

"Lucas is doing good and throwing trashy critic _butt._" Peyton says mindful of the four year old inspecting their conversation and the newspaper critics that were saying bad things regarding the comet. "Apparently the view is nice and the people are the sweetest people in the world. "

"_Puh_-lease." She replies with a scoff. " The only thing sweeter to Luke than Summer is the feel of him doing you."

"Brooke!" Her best-friend cries out, flushed nonetheless and Brooke could only shrug her shoulder mysteriously.

Summer, confused and dazed regarding the conversation looks back and forth towards them with a creased forehead. " I'm lost."

Peyton laughs, ruffling her little sunshine's bun of blonde strands before speaking. " Tell you what? Why don't you go show daddy what he's missing and make some pictures while me and your Aunt Brooke have an adult talk?"

Summer beams, kissing her mother's cheek before slipping off her stool. " Good idea, mama!"

Brooke turns towards her best friend, putting a hand on top of Peyton's as she smiles at her sympathetically.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good." Her blonde friend admits. " In somedays its harder than others but Summer has a knack at brightening people's day."

"She does, doesn't she?" She muses with a smile. " Plus, it _does _help that you've got the super hottie best friend with the killer bod to help you out"

"Who? Nathan. " She smirks, squinting her eyes jokingly. " You _do _know he's _married _right?"

"Oh really, damn." She shrugs jokingly. " Guess I didn't see the ring on his finger."

Them both spiral into laughter, Peyton shoving her best friend amorously before Brooke decides to jump start the conversation.

"Speaking of damn… Antwon said ' I love you' last night." She beams, still remembering the way he said it.

"_Please _don't tell me you didn't pull a total Brooke and say something like ' _Oh honey, I know. I love myself too' _"

"Well I see where _you're _confidence in me lies!" She kids with a pout. " Actually no, I… _kind _of said it back."

"That's great, Brooke. " Peyton smiles, seeing Brooke's dazed look.

"Well _yeah, _and so was the sex afterwards. Now I know why you and Broody love saying it so much."

"I'm happy for you, B. Davis. You deserve happiness, you deserve love and I'm glad Skills is the one to rope you into that."

"What can I say? My man is a catch." She smiles cockily, smiling softly as her best frien d laughs. " We did good, didn't we Scott- E-P ."

"We sure did, Davis-B."

---

She's sleeping, all loud snoring, open mouth and gripping pillows when the phone ringing catches her attention.

She sighs, wondering who the _hell _could be calling her at this time of the night when they _know _she damn well loves her sleep and it has been hard for her to get any lately.

Honestly, she's pretty sure the other person on the end of the phone call wasn't sure of what kind of mess he was getting himself into.

She rolls over with a groan and rubs the sleep out of her eyes before she reaches out for the phone and hastily puts it to her ear.

"Somebody better have died or in your case, _you _will."

"Ouch. I call to talk to my wife and this is the greeting that I get. I think I'd rather stick with Lindsay's snoring." She could hear him smiling on the phone and her own little smile appears on her face.

God, she's really missed him.

"Well you wouldn't _get _this version of a greeting if you simply called at an _earlier _time." She puts the emphasis on the 'earlier' and relishes at the manly chuckle she gets.

"And here I thought you would be happy just hearing the sound of my voice, you wound me, Peyton.. Really." She giggles, before laying back on her threshold of pillows.

"I miss you." She sighs. " A lot. And so does Summer. It just doesn't feel the same."

" Funny thing is, I'm feeling the same way." He tells her. " The city is always busy, the sound of buses always run at night, Lindsay's snoring doesn't really help me go to sleep and well.. I just miss you, guys."

"Just one more week." She reminds him and she can _hear _the sound of his smile growing from her side of the phone.

"One more week and then I can see you and Summer, and kiss you and touch you and do all kinds of _things _with you."

"Lucas Scott!" She cries with a laugh.

"I've really missed you." He growls on to the phone.

"Well I can't say I don't _love _the way that sounds." She purrs.

"How was your day?" He asks and she laughs, shaking her head.

Her man is incredibly weird.

"You know, you just asked me that like, three _hours _ago?"

"A lot can happen in three hours." He smartly points out.

"Nothing that you don't know of. Skills came over for a bit, and Karen called while you were away and my father is _finally _coming in to see Summer."

"That's great, baby. It'd be good to see him again."

"That's what I said, besides I'm sure Summer will have a blast hanging out with him. Jamie already filled her in on his _coolness." _

"The boy adores the ground you walk on, Peyt. He thinks anything of yours is _cool._" He teases and she smirks.

"Jealous."

"Very, actually." He replies. " He gets to spend time with you all day and I'm stuck signing autographs."

"And being marked an inspirational author along the way." She points out, proudly. " Besides, the money aint bad either."

He laughs and she smiles, the sound of his laugh always manages to make her fall in love with him all over again.

"As much as I'd love speaking to you all night, I have another early round of people to entertain in the morning and Lindsay will have my head if I show up fatigued. Besides, some ladies tend to get _violent _at these things and more so when I'm late."

Her smiles drops and she nods, even though she knows he can't see him. " S'okay, I understand. You gotta do what you gotta do right?"

"I love you, Peyton Elisabeth Scott."

"I love you too, Lucas _Sawyer._" She teases and she can practically _hear _his mouth dropping in disbelief.

"You just _had _to add that in didn't you?" He cries.

" Bye, Luke." She sang, smiling as he once again tells her he loves her before clicking the dial.

She's just about ready to close her eyes and drift into slumber thirty minutes later when the sound of a large bang sounds through the room and has her throwing the covers off her body and legs taking a quick speed throughout the pitch, dark halls.

Her first thought is to check on Summer and see if she is okay and the moment she reaches Summer's room she _knows _something is wrong and her heart beat races even faster.

There is blood on the floor.

Why is there blood on the floor?

She enters in a mad bolt and tears come into her eyes and she practically feels the wind knock out of her when she takes a good look at the room.

There is broken glass everywhere and pictures thrown across the room and the whole thing is turned into a terrifying mess.

She truly knows something is wrong when she finds a picture of Summer's biological mother on the floor, broken and trashed.

"Summer." She sobs out fearfully. She's hoping the girl is hiding and that she would run into her arms and give her the tightest embrace she could ever imagine.

She just needs to know she's alive and well.

Although she's met with silence and she know's, just knows that her deepest fears are coming true.

And then she sees it, the bold letters on Summer's mirror imprinted for the world to see.

_**My** Ugly duckling._

And she just knew, just_knew _that _he_ has her daughter**.**

Her knees shake and her fingers tremble and before she knows it she's a heap on the floor, sobbing her little heart out.

**----**

Incase you all are wondering, yes.. This is the part where Summer's father kidnaps Summer. Heartbreaking, yes I know. So, did you guys see the LP wedding last night. There wasn't really much scenes of them and I was annoyed by the distractions but all I cared about was that Peyton Sawyer finally became Peyton Scott.

The last scene between them scared me though but I know, just know.. That Peyton Scott will pull through and so will the baby.

Peyton is a hero and the strongest person in that show and Mark loves her character too much to let her die, and as for the baby…well, it's a Sawyer and Sawyers are naturally born strong.

I have faith that they will survive.


	14. Chapter 14:Sweet silver lining

She gripped the kitchen counter with one hand, dragging out a long shaky breath before frustration grew within her and she hastily threw the useless phone in her hands on the couch and put her free hand next to the other one.

Looking outside, people would think it was a glorious day filled with laughter and happiness and love to go around but in truth, it was like the devil's wrath was unfolding from beneath them and nothing they could do could stop it.

She sighed, gaining enough strength to pick herself up from the counter before walking towards the pitch dark colored room that she knew, held the weakness and vulnerability of the woman she had known since high school and held a sisterly love for.

She walked in, face stressed out and knowingly in a look of sadness and despair and wistful thinking.

This was all too much.

They've worked outrageously hard, to the point of no return, for happiness and a sense of belonging and a familiar yet comfortable basis between their daily life.

To fall into a routine, one that disposed of drama and banned hurt and sadness and despair to enter their lives.

It seemed like Tragedy didn't like that idea one bit.

Her tanned hands curled around the knob and before she knew it, she was entering the room that entitled a gateway to seeing a woman she loved dearly crumble and crash in hurt and pain and longing.

She wasn't too surprised to see her husband towering in front of her protectively.

He's taken the possessive role of her best friend ever since Peyton showed up all messy bed hair and inhumane pale face and big tears leaking on her face… it didn't take long for his protective stance to come out full force and have him hurling her into his arms the minute he saw her.

He's been catering to her every need since.

She sees his crossed arms loosen up a little bit and she knows that he knows she's there yet won't be getting up anytime soon.

Frankly, she wouldn't either.

Summer Elisabeth _Scott _is missing.

She pauses, feeling tears swarm in her eyes and she blinks, albeit painfully but needingly in order to rid of the pain.

How the _hell _was she supposed to tell Jamie?

How the _hell _was she supposed to tell Lucas?

She could only imagine how her _sister- _in-law felt. She could tell it wasn't anything close to pretty.

"How is she?" She murmurs though she knows the answer, she's filled with dread and resentment and guilt, sorrow and every damn sad emotion that you can damn well find in the dictionary but she doesn't know what else to say.

She can't think.

Her neice is gone.

She watched her husband run his fingers through Peyton's scalp and a tiny smile withdrew from her lips.

She _knew _he knew Peyton adored it when people did that to her and she loved how affectionate he could be towards her. Even though he teases her and provokes her in most cases, whenever she's in trouble or in need of a helping hand he's always glad to be that one and she knows that if Lucas can't be her savior, Nathan will always be available to help him with that spot.

It's a running joke in the family that Peyton has not only _one _Scott brother to save her but two and even a short haired blonde midget Scott that adored her completely.

Either way, she ends up loving all three of them even more each time.

"She blanked out an hour ago." Nathan tells her softly and she nods, tucking a brunette strand behind her ear.

She wouldn't be able to sleep either if the roles were reversed and _Jamie _was in that position.

She rubs her arms in a soothing manner to rid of the chills that arose from her at the thought.

"You reach him?" Her raven-haired spouse asks her, shifting his face to look at her and her shoulders slump in defeat.

She can tell he already knows what that means, her brunette tresses bounce back and forth as she makes the answer even more clearer for him.

His jaw tenses and his eyes darken, his hands are already curling into fists and she knows that he's just about ready to explode.

She's already halfway towards him to catch the bullet.

He's struggling to breathe and she wraps her arms around him to calm him down, pressing a kiss to his temple as she grazes his cheek with her finger.

She always does that.. To calm him down.

He would've smiled proudly had the situation be any different.

"_They _don't deserve this, _she _doesn't deserve this." He barks out dreadfully and she nods with compassion and understanding.

"I know, baby." She replies because she does, she knows.

Lucas and Peyton are probably one of the strongest people she's ever met, from car crashes to bullet wounds to absentee parents, psycho's and hell and back.

They've been through the roughest things a pair of twenty year old's shouldn't have to embark on and then something like _this _springs into their life with a huge dramatic tailspin.

"We'll find her…. I promise." She chimes in and she closes her eyes shut as he leans into her touch.

"Everything will be okay."

She's petrified and scared and filled with sorrow for she doesn't _know, _she doesn't know if everything will be okay and she doesn't know if Summer will come out of this alive, come out of this at all.

She's still waiting for that petite adorable girl to rush out with a loving heart and a tender smile from underneath the kitchen table and ramble that she was playing hide and seek because she was bored.

She wants to believe that everything will turn out fine, that they can overcome this period of drama and that they will suceed in moving past it with no looking back and Summer moving forward along with them.

She's still got hope, albeit small as it may be and late as it is to spread itself around everyone else's body she's hanging on to that mighty bit of hope with every ounce of strength that she has.

_She _has to be the strong one now.

---

She jerked awake an hour ago with puffy eyes all red and wild and just so damn terrifying that for a moment, she looks at herself in the mirror and she's musing over what she is actually _crying _about.

And then she looks at the blanket beside her and her memory swerves back and she's gripping the blue item with shaking hands and trembling, all the while trying to find some common peace.

She can't with her daughter alone somewhere, in the oblivion, without protection…. _with the man she despised. _

She ponders how she got here.

She's been through destruction and back, been through things a woman of her age should never have to experience and shouldn't have to deal with but she's been through it and she's overcome it and its one of the reasons why people are so intrigued by her.

Nathan says she's the strongest woman he knows.

To her, he couldn't be ever the more wrong.

Her mind races back over to her little four year old, how she _is, where _she is.

She doesn't even want to even _think _about her state.

Her tight curls bounce back and forth fiercely, for she cant. She can't mull over the possibility that her child might be dead, she just can't.

She loves her too much and she can't bear the fact of imagining her hurt and this whole thing is just making her lose self-control and her state of mind.

She feels like someone has disposed of the oxygen she had to breathe and she's left with a struggle to overcome on her own.

She just wants Lucas.

God _why _do these things always _happen _to her? Hasn't she been through enough?

She just wants Summer.

She sobs once again when she realizes yet again, what she wants is completely out of her reach.

It always is.

And she hates it.

There's a dip on the bed and her wary version of herself reveals its outer shell for the hair on her neck is standing on alert but she won't crane her neck to see who the perpetrator is.

She's kicked Nathan and Haley out, they both treat her like she's a damn cripple and hover around her twenty four seven when really all she wants is space to _breathe. _

She just wanted to be alone.

This is all just too much to handle.

She knows its not Jamie, she knows they broke it down to him, save the gory details and add in the simple formed way to narrow it down but she knew _he _knew about his cousin/ best friend and what just happened and the possibilities from her sudden kidnapping.

He knows.

The crying she's heard from his room just make it all the more clearer.

It doesn't make this whole spectacle any easier.

She's sniffing every few minutes and she's had her eyes painfully shut since the person walked through the room but she keeps _imagining _her little Summer in the hands of that murderous leech and her heart spirals out of control and her tears are going wild-fire.

A salty sorrowed tear hits her shoulder and she knows the person opposite her is crying too and within minutes she feels hands, familiar hands all weak and vulnerable and tremendously shaky struggling to wrap their arms around her, to provide some comfort.

She struggles a good battle, refusing the comfort and the safe haven being welcomed to her.

She won't have it. She _can't _have it.

None of it will bring Summer back.

"Don't do that." Reprimands _her, _voice raspy and gruff, words _so _soft yet harsh that for a moment she just wants to turn around to _cry _with her best friend.

Then her mind races to the downfall of her day and the moment is gone.

Just like that, she's back to being numb.

Back to being Peyton Scott, drowning in her own body that is dripping with sorrow.

"Don't shut me out." Brooke continues, her lips are shaking and tears are leaking on to her face.

She doesn't know what to do.

Her godchild is gone and for the first time, her best friend won't let her all the way in.

She's scared and she has no answers.

What the _hell _is she supposed to do?

"I'm scared." Peyton finally croaks out, and Brooke feels some of her turmoil slowly fading for her best friend is speaking, her best friend is confiding in her.

She just wishes she could help. Again, she doesn't know how.

So hot, salty tears collide with her tan cheeks and she struggles to keep her sniff locked before she brings her arms together to lock her childhood friend into a motherly embrace and kisses the apple of her cheek as she combs her blonde streaks with her hand.

"Your aloud to be."

Peyton looks up at her and Brooke struggles to hold in the breathless gasp that is _dying _to come out, her eyes are bloodshot red and ultimately filled with sorrow and despair and a flicker of hope but inside she is blank.

She's her best friend, she can tell.

She is blank and numb and so far out of it that she's letting the pain wash over her and for a moment, she doesn't recognize her.

She doesn't recognize her best friend.

She feels like she's going to cry.

"What if we don't overcome this? How do we get past this?" Peyton swallows thickly, feeling her heart constrict out of her chest and her throat close up at the thought of her next words. "What if we never see her again?"

"We will." She refuses to think otherwise, Brooke thinks, as she lets her swarm of brunette orbs daze into darkness at the fluttering of her eyes closing.

"We're going to get through this, P._Scott. _You and me." Brooke rasps and she sighs as her best friend clutches on to her for dear life.

She honestly hopes so.

She's too terrified to think otherwise.

Her eyes flutter open and the clear brimming of fresh new tears forming prevents her from seeing the view of everything around her but she looks outside, into the garden and the wind is rattling around the free, fresh pair of leaves that had picked itself off the tree and decided to make its way down and she turns that movement into a significance of hope.

She hopes to _God _that girl is okay.

She has to be.

---

Lucas feels an exhausted sigh come out of his lips before it makes 'round to presenting his presence and once again, he's concluded with how tired he is.

He's had three book signings and a press conference and honestly he is as good as beaten. His press conference was long and droning and just so damn _boring_, he spent his time consisting of catering to what the executives and publishing company thought of his book.

It was new and ironically enough three hundred and sixty pages and beyond on his family and his friends and his successes and basically to sum it up on happiness and how it was a constant struggle to get there but now he was drowning in the sentiment.

After showcasing it and expressing the meaning and forecasting many different things and disagreeing on subtle and _annoying_- didn't they get the meaning of the book?- opinions, It was set to come out on Wednesday.

He honestly couldn't wait to tell Peyton.

An ache in his heart forms and he feels that terrible chunk that something is _missing _and he takes it as a thought that he misses his family.

He misses the way Summer fits her little head on the crook of his neck whenever its _his _turn to read her a bed-time story and he misses the way Peyton purses her lips, eyes flaring with fire and stubborn wit whenever she is dead-set on winning an argument.

He misses the way Summer beams whenever they play basketball one on one with Peyton standing on the porch steps watching them with an estatic smile. Peyton _knows _that in secret, that Lucas lets Summer win each game to make her satisfied and happy and she knows that her little daughter _knows _his little ploy but won't actually admit it.

Four years old as she is, she is stubborn like that and she absolutely _adores _it when he lifts her up with those soft, protective hands of his and sets her on his shoulder to help her make that goal… the way he looks at her, and let his blue eyes clear even more and the way he gives her that proud little smile whenever she turns to look at him makes her feel like the luckiest daughter in the world.

Lucas has always been adamant on the fact that _he _was the lucky one.

He had a splendid wife, all blonde curls, skinny arms, slender legs, looks to die for and a heart that only overwhelmed him with its fascinating way it has in loving other people and a daughter that is timid and stubborn and witty yet loving and caring and protective over the ones that she holds dear in her petite, little heart.

He breathes with anticipation as he dials that number he knows all too well…. That will allow him access to letting him talk to the two girls he loves the most in this superficial world.

His two girls. They're his world, and the only people he needs.

He smiles at the thought because its true, and it always will be, he's adamant on making the two of them happy and well and _alive _for the rest of his unpredictable life.

He swears it.

He feels worry build its way into his chest as the sound of Summer's tiny but earth-shattering voice greets him on voice-mail.

He _never _gets voicemail. Ever.

Whether there is company over or they are busy entertaining themselves or a room full of thousands of people they had _always _managed to pick up the phone.

They know its him and they wouldn't miss a chance to talk to him, ever.

He's petrified when Peyton doesn't answer her cell phone.

She _always _picks up her cellphone, its been a god-given act that she have it at all times since the re-appearance of the psycho fake brother attack in senior year.

He's darn near about to piss his pants when his hands tremble to dial Nathan and Haley's number but the phone beats him to the punch.

He holds his breath, all the while hoping its Peyton as he answers.

Please _God, _let them be okay.

He mutters a breatheless and rushed 'hello' as a greeting and his heart thumps loudly as he hopes to hear Peyton's smooth yet sexy voice ring through his ears.

He's disappointed to hear Skills.

"Skills?" He furrows his eyebrows as all that comes to ear is a long murmur of threats and vulgar sounds of beating and something else he can't really catch. "Whoa, Skills… I'm not gonna get a thing if you keep doing what your doing."

There's another threat that comes on his side of the phone until finally Skills breathes a frustrated sigh and Lucas takes a moment to wonder what the hell is going on?

He can practically envision his buddy grabbing hold of his bald head to run his hands through his thick, _barely _there wisp of hair only to scrunch his face up in anger when realizing there was no hair there to grasp.

Had there been another time and place he would of laughed.

"Boy, you betta get yo' ass ova' here." He grits out. " Your killing me, man."

"What?" Lucas asks incredulously. " Why? Where's Peyton? What's going on?"

"Summer's missing and we be callin' yo ass all day..."

His heart stops just at the sound of hearing Summer missing ,like literraly and he's so damn sure he's about to have a seizure.

His fingers are trembling and his legs are shaking and his hands have already dropped the phone to make way into impeccable hard little fists.

The pressure inside of him is building and his eyes are swarming with building incredulous tears and he blinks…. Painfully, _harshly. _

He was dreaming.. He had to be.

Damagingly enough, Skill's voice flows through the room from the phone's state on the floor and the sound alone is enough to show him that this infact is _not _a dream.

Summer is gone.

His little _girl _is missing.

He's on a flight to tree hill and nearly booking it all the way out of the Tree Hill airport in two hours flat.

His girl is missing…. And he's determined to get her back.

--

Her green pupils are just staring at the outdoors, drinking up the energy that is clouding around her.

The darkness.

She's long since kicked Brooke out of the room. It had been a struggle but she was a quick thinker and a whiz when it came to schemes and it became a no-brainer and finickally easy when she faked sleep, therefore enticing the brunette to reluctantly walk out of the room.

It was hard, that she knew, Brooke wanted to hover around her and be by her side at all times and even pettishly stormed up a stubborn fight between her and Haley when Haley argued she leave her alone.

In the end, Brooke lost, almost shockingly, to a point Haley had made and had swooped down to mothering-ly kiss on her forehead.

She lingered at the touch, that quick moment.. where she believed everything would be okay.

Then Brooke left, and her world.. once again, burned into flames.

She hasn't eaten.

She can't. Her _baby _is out there.

And so she feels her exhausted body working up a sweat until finally, what is supposed to be dried right now releases and tears burn against her cheeks as it slides its way down her face.

And she just can't _stop. _

She's tired of drama and tired of sadness and tired of things going _wrong._

She's tired of this cycle, she just wants happiness.

Why can't she be happy?

She's hiccuping, and losing her tight grip on the bed and her cheeks are flushed and she's having a coughing fit because she can't breathe. She can't. Litteraly.

She's honestly wondering why she doesn't just die on the spot.

And then those arms, those arms she has been longing for circle around her waist and pull her flush against his muscular arms and she knows he's crying for she feels the tears on her bare shoulder.

And like that, that moment of weakness is gone and she finds herself crying once again.

crying, in the arms of Lucas Scott.

People always leave but sometimes they come back.... Many people had proven that quote of hers true in her life.

She's honestly hoping Summer does as well.

---

_Woo! Finally got this chapter done! Omg! Have you guys seen the finale of the season! I knew Peyton and her baby would be okay! Personally, I loved 6x24. Everyone got their happy ending and the Leyton scenes + baby were just adorable… that kiss they get when Peyton hold Sawyer for the first time just makes me swoon. _

_Speaking of Sawyer, I was a bit surprised at the name. I really really thought they should of named her Anna.. I mean, I love Sawyer Brooke Scott equally… she is adorable ( especially when she smiles) and is no doubt the cutest baby alive but I kind of don't like the fact that mark keeps giving the babies first name as the mothers last name. _

_I mean c'mon Mark! Let the kids have their own original name for once! _

_All in all Lucas and Peyton __**Scott **__( how adorable is it that we can actually CALL them that now?) have made an adorable little girl and they looked so cute as a family and once again I am estatic that my favourite couple in the whole world finally got their happy ending. _

_I am going to miss them greatly. _


	15. Chapter 15:Never say never

Lucas walks, mindless, head spinning with thoughts and feelings just waiting to be described, just yearning to be free.

Its been two days, two days since the child that he holds dear to his heart, has captivated him and put him into a spell of love and adoration so strong for a person _other _than Peyton Scott that he is beginning to think like he's actually going to cry.

He's surprised he hasn't yet. With everything going, the buzz of the city finding out about their fellow citizen's kidnapping and the constant questions and daily annoyance from the paparazzi fed off from the pain and the hurt that the people that knew and _care _about the missing girl in question, he's surprised he hasn't broken down yet.

It hurts.

Every single time he has to walk down that empty hallway, he thinks of her and that one time where she ran down the corridor with a skateboard strapped to her feet, leather jacket and hair-blowing hair creating essence to the beauty that is just her.

He remembers that one time, right before Peyton scolded her about how dangerous skateboarding in the house was, that event where she fell off the board, scraped her knee and cried from the searing pain.

He vaguely remembers her screeching out in pain and him instantly rushing towards her, all aware that Peyton was behind him and laughing adoringly as she demanded he and Peyton to kiss it all better like the children in the movies always demanded their parents do.

He and Peyton would give her that and the whole of her face.

He'd do anything to hear that golden laugh or that beautiful smile again.

Atleast one last time.

His fists clench and anger strikes up in his system and he hopes to God that he never puts the disgusting pig of a biological father into his awaiting hands.

He'd just about spend the rest of his life in prison if it meant he could bring justice to the man that has destroyed that girl with every fiber of his being and enjoyed it.

He's her daughter, damn it.

He's walking past _her _room, that empty room that seems so cold, so lost, so empty that it frightens him… he's actually restricted himself from going in there.

He knows he'd actually cry, had he went in there.

He can't.

_He _has to be the strong one.

Its when he hears the loud earth-shattering sound of someone crying does his ear stand to alert and his protective side comes forcing out, his hands instantly pushing that ghostly room happen.

He closes his eyes for a minute, practically envisioning the scene, the scene where Summer is kidnapped, all golden hair and bright blue eyes and innocence staring back at a man with no soul and a devilish form.

He can imagine the way her lips curl up in fright and the way her eyes widen as _he _violently whisks her into his arms and escapes.

He _really _wishes the man was in front of him, in front of his eyes so he could taste what a Scott pounder is.

He can practically _feel _the wind knock out of him as he catches sight of his pale-looking wife at that moment.

Her curls are messily slopped into a pony-tail and she's wearing an oversized shirt with baggy pants, looking even _more _thin than she already is and her bright green pupils, one that he loved and was mesmerized by were swamped with darkness and despair and a body just crying out for help.

As much as the sight of his wife crying, despite the fact that he hates it, is unsettling for him and nothing new… he has never seen her like _this, _so weak, so vulnerable that it actually scares him.

He walks over to her, its slow and daring and to him it feels like forever but then again, this whole _day _has been slow-passing, hell the search the police have made had him feeling the same way… he's too afraid to believe the negative thoughts in his head that is just demanding for him to quit.

He can't quit.

Summer Scott still needs him.

He's reached her by then and he nearly breaks out crying at the sight of her clutching that blankie, she never goes without it, its legendary, it's the most important thing to her right now and she can't sleep without it.

It's Summer's blankie and that's the only connection she has of her left.

Its only a matter of minutes till he has her comforted by the strength of his own arms.

Its dusk silent, the sound of her sniffing breaking the silence every few seconds before she daringly turns around to face him, and she nods.

She nods because he knows, he _knows _how she's feeling because he feels it too and that silent question in his eyes, asking her to not shut him out is _still _there.

He can't get through this without her.

She knows.

Doesn't mean it makes this whole thing easier.

She sucks in a breath and she wraps her trembling fingers around his waist, closing her eyes in that one second vibrating sensation she feels against her forehead as his lips come in contact with her flesh.

The tears start sparking up in her eyes and the hole in her heart formed by pain starts growing again and she speaks before she gets swept up by it.

" I keep getting this dream, where I see her, in this room, in this exact room and she's calling for me, she's begging for me to come get her and when I make that move, I walk towards her, she's pulling farther and farther away from me and God you don't know how much that sucks, Luke!" She wipes briskly at the tear that leaks down her pale cheeks. " I can feel her drifting and there's nothing I can do about it!"

There's something sparkling in her eyes, some sour feeling of regret and depression and that familiar glint of darkness that he has seen so many times before and his eyes darken at the sight of it.

He's seen it before and he won't see it again.

He won't allow it.

"This isn't your fault, Peyton." He barks, it harsh and loud and she knows he doesn't mean it to come out that vulgar but it comes out anyway and it hits her hard.

She turns away from him, gripping on to her lifeline as she responds. " Then why does it feel like it is? "

"You didn't choose for this to happen! You didn't suddenly decide someday to wake up and demand that they kidnap Summer, Peyt and I'm not going to continue to support you living in denial about that!"

"Denial floats up your river, remember?" She crudely remarks, feeling remorse from the hurt that whips across his face. " We all know that its true, Luke. I should've been able to hear that scream, I should've been able to freakin stop the accident and I didn't and now our baby girl is somewhere around those streets with murder written on her forehead!"

" You wouldn't be able to, anyway!" Lucas screams, putting his hands on Peyton's shoulder. " You can't keep thinking like that, what's done is done, Peyt and there's no going back."

"How can you be _okay _with the fact that we may never get to see our child again?" She asks, fazed.

"I'm not." He insists, face stern. " Because that will _never _happen and by hell I will make sure of it."

--

He closes the door slowly so as to not wake Peyton. She finally after much coercing, ate atleast something to feed her stomach before after much time, finally letting her body get the shut-eye that she hadn't been able to get since this whole macho event even happened.

His broad arms lift upwards so he can run his hands through his blonde hair and he brings them forward to grip the chairs in a move of desperation.

He's running out of answers.

Everyone expects him to break or to fall and he's trying so darn hard not to but its _so _hard when he's being reminded of Summer's current status everywhere he goes.

He can't break down now.

He has Peyton to care for, to be her rock and her confidante.

Without him, she'd probably would've resurrected back to being numb and lifeless and the Peyton he used to know before he bounced into her life and created an outlook of happiness upon her.

Maybe even worse.

And he can't handle that, he won't allow that.

But this whole thing is killing him and he feels like his lungs are closing up and he can't breathe and he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know anything anymore.

Summer Scott is missing.

His profane pupils look up when the pit patter of footsteps could be heard and he lets out a breathless sigh at the person that comes hurdling through the front door, masking a look of hurt and pain and anguish that mirrors the exact set of feelings that come to mind when it comes to _his _emotions.

He can't say he's not glad to see her.

He'll always need her and it just so happens that he needs her right now.

She steps forward and they both share a look before he's attacked her in a huge embrace and she's tightened her hold on him for as long as she can.

She kisses his forehead, and caresses his sheen of blonde locks, she's been protecting him from the darkness of the world for as long as she can remember and at this time and point, he needs her and she will do anything to find her way _to _him.

Always.

" Ma." Lucas exclaims, overwhelmed and shocked at the sight of the brunette woman in front of him. " What are you doing here? "

"My babies baby is missing, Lucas. There is nothing in this world that would keep me from coming out here, you're my son and you need me and I will _always _be there for you, just say when."

He lets out a shaky sigh and she gives him a watery smile. " I'm glad you're here, Ma."

" Likewise, sweetheart. Likewise. " She murmurs against his head. " Everything will be okay, kiddo. You'll see."

Lucas shakes his head feverishly, gulping thickly. " I don't know anymore, Ma. I don't know anything anymore."

"Don't let loose of the magic in the world just yet, Lucas. You've been through too much and overcome too much to think negative now. Everything will be fine."

"How can you say that when you don't know?" He muses.

" I do it because its what I feel in my heart, don't give up hope Lucas. Its just a matter of time. Good things always come back." She murmurs hotly.

"Always."

"I don't know if I can find that magic anymore, ma." He breathes dejectedly and Karen swallows that lump that she suddenly feels in her throat.

She won't allow her baby boy to think like that.

She won't allow herself to think like that.

Summer will come back.

She has to…… right?

---

He stands there with a dejected face and brunette hair and a tan that he got from spending all day out on sea in that rather radical boat that he works on with the whole of the team.

His lips turn into a frown and his shoulders slump and he feels anger radiate off his body and he feels like lunging at something, someone, _anybody _because the anger that he feels for himself is one too rigid too compare.

He should've been here sooner.

He's had a whole other life to take care of, a daughter… one that may not be his but was his in every way as soon as he signed those adoption papers and she's darn well grown up and gotten herself married and darn well has a child, the same way he got her.

She's successful and smart and no longer that innocent two year old that used to break every dish in the house and it terrifies him because he's missed it.

He's missed it all.

She has a daughter now, the same way he had her when he was younger and now his grandchild, one he's never met, is missing and he thinks ludicrously enough that _this _, something so depressing and painful, would be the one thing that would have him crashing back into his daughters life.

He realized he should have been there for every prospect of her life.

And he hadn't, and he realizes that, on that dredging boat in front of millions of fathers just like him, when he's on his break gloating about his daughter and how she's grown up and how he can't wait to see her and her family and the life she has built without him, when he hears it.

The announcement.

Of Summer's kidnapping.

He's practically begging to turn back an instant.

His daughter needs him and he'll be there forever and a day if it means that he could somehow drown the sorrow away.

Story of his life, he thinks as he waits in front of his daughters house for that door to open.

The house practically screams pain.

He can tell he has his work cut out for him.

Its only minutes but it feels more like years when the door opens and crazily enough, he's staring back at the green pool of orbs that belong to his daughter and for a moment he whiplashes back not believing what he is seeing.

She's tall and gorgeous and her hair is curlier than ever….

And she's pale and exhausted and loaded with unsettling tears and he knows this is all too much to handle, he's always teased her on her weight.

She's like a little chicken, long legs, firecracker-y and smaller than ever.

It doesn't take long for her to rush into his comforting arms and he closes his eyes albeit instantly as he welcomes the embrace and tightens it.

She's downright crying now and all he can do is tighten his hold on her and rub her back with soothing movements.

He's here now and he's not planning on leaving.

Rake boy has been her savior for the longest time… its his turn to take some motion back from the title that had once been his.

"We'll figure this out, Chicken. " He presses a kiss to her ear. " I promise."

She nods against her shoulder and he feels the shake of her sigh from his shirt and then she sniffs before bringing her eyes swarmed with redness up to look at him.

"I'm glad you're here, daddy."

He brushes her curls back with a hand and looks her straight in her eyes before murmuring the one thing his daughter has wanted to hear since she was no more then eight years old.

"I wouldn't trade this moment for the world."

He relishes in the small smile he gets from Peyton before crushing her back into his embrace and they simply stand there, in her doorway, simply holding each other for eternity.

Peyton, although messed up and slightly cynical out of stress that she is, is _glad _that Larry Sawyer is back.

---

She's curled up on the bed, sipping tea and simply staring out into the outdoors mind filled with thoughts of simple things yet the most important of them all.

Her dad has launched himself upstairs, he ran into Lucas a while earlier and the two of them had a little heart to heart and she almost would of smiled at how far the relationship between her father and her husband had come since the first time they had met when Lucas almost foolishly albeit protectively ran her father down with a rake.

Almost.

We all know who is responsible for the misfortune.

Her father is staying in town for the next couple days and it turns out Karen is too, Lilly and Andy showing up the day latter and she can't say her and Luke aren't grateful for the extra arms of family that are stretching out to be with them.

They can't get through this without them and they are thankful for the support and the love and the care that they are receiving because of them but at the same time its like a wakeup call at the same time and she can't say she isn't frightened out of her mind because she is.

It just makes this whole ordeal seem all the more real.

She's tried to be strong.

Everyone always calls her the strongest person they know and she tries _so _hard to exploit that image, to _believe _those words but then drama comes in her life and somehow someone she loves and cares about ends up pulling away from her either by force or not and she feels that strength that she supposedly _has _fading and withering away into nothing.

She has a right to be, right?

Weak.

After everything that has happened to her and everything that she has went through, weakness should be expected, weakness should be her life.

But she hates it and she hates how life simply gives her twist and turns and she's just so darn tired of it all.

She can never be happy.

_Why _Can't she be happy?

Hot tears collide with her pale skin again and her lashes are blinking with pools of tears and she wonders how she can miraculously work up the courage to cry again.

Years of practice can do that to a person.

She's sobbing and sniffing and running her hand frustratingly through her curls when she feels it, that dip on the bed and she's almost about to scream out in anger for some isolation.

She's sick and tired of people hovering around her and treating her like some damn cripple that might break, they treat her like she's going to die any second or do something hazardous to her body and as much as she _feels _like death is rising up inside of her because of her emotions, she wouldn't actually _do _such a thing.

She's opening her mouth to mouth off some feeble argument about wanting to be alone when she feels it, those tiny, innocent little hands wrap around her neck and she timidly turns around looking into those familiar blue cesareans that she knows all too well.

The ones that run in the family.

She breaks out into tears even more, at the sight of him, all four years old and blonde hair and red eyes leaking with tears that just won't stop and she realizes that he's affected by this too.

He's her best friend( and related to her too) and she knew if Brooke was in this position she would have been devastated.

He's only four years old.

He doesn't deserve to take notice of this side of the world… atleast not now.

He crawls into her lap and she circles her arms around his waist and she tightens her hold on him with all that she's got, kissing his blonde hair lazily before bringing her chin on to his shoulder.

And she rocks him as they cry… together, for the one that is missing.

For the one that is drifting from their world without so much as a goodbye.

"She'll come back..." He pauses, burying his tiny head in the crook of her neck. "She's gotta."

She doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

--

_He's laughing and she's giggling and as he groans at the song that just magically decides to turn up on the radio, she feeds him that adorable little smile that he loves and slaps his hand away as he moves to change the station, turning the music up. _

"_I thought you __**liked **__the cure." She smirks, cocking her head to the side with a raised eyebrow and he feels a smile dragging out because Peyton must of slipped some hints on why exactly he loved that particular artist. _

_Oh, he'll get her back for that one. _

_He stops at the red light and turns his head for one quick minute to look at her before tapping her little nose and squinting his eyes. _

"_What choice I like in music princess is something you will never understand." _

"_Mama said the same thing." She beams and he laughs, regarding her cute little adorable face. _

"_Smart girl." He winks, his smile grows at her giggle. _

_She sighs with content before her blue pupils look towards the outdoors where light is blinding her from the sun and the sight of people merrily spending time with their family envelops her. _

_She's once again reminded that she's happy she has one. _

"_Where we going?"_

"_It's a surprise." He airs out smoothly and he laughs as her face falls and she turns to him with a pout… just like Peyton, he thinks. _

_It sometimes blows him away that they're naturally not related. _

" _I hate surprises. " She grumps and he flashes his teeth. _

" _Scott ones can't be hated Summer bug and since I see a fellow Scott around here." He pauses to hear her giggle. " Your going to have to buckle up and excite yourself for this one… your going to love it." _

"_I'd love it even more if we shot some hoops instead." _

"_You really are a Scott." He teases and she cracks up laughing as a result, the wind is blowing and her hair is mapped out behind her and she's got that twinkle in her eye and he realizes then and there that he has the most __**beautiful **__daughter a guy can ever have. _

_He's honestly wondering how someone could so much as harm someone as adorable as she is. _

_She's perfect. _

_It's silent in the car, each preoccupied with their own thoughts when he hears a harsh gasp meet his ears and he turns for one split second to look at the little girl on the passengers side. _

_She has tears in her eyes and she's shaking and her eyes are ghostly and immune like as she fixes her gaze on something that obviously has her captivated and frightened out of her mind. _

_He stops the car and takes off his seatbelt and his worries are on over-drive as he stares at her, unbuckling his seatbelt and trying to grasp her attention. _

"_Hey." He breathes with concern. " Summer bug, you there?" _

_She turns to look at him, albeit very slowly and he feels something clench inside him as it always does whenever he sees her crying before his hand lashes out to wipe those very tears and pull her into his embrace. _

"_It ' the house." She murmurs, hiccupping after and his brows un-furrow as realization dawns on him. _

_The house. _

_Where bad memories haunt her and terrible things happened to her and where her mother just happened to die in. _

_The house that was like hell to her. _

_He can honestly see why she's so freaked out and for a minute he just wants to run over the bastard that has made his little girl so vulnerable to the world and so shaken when it comes to trusting people._

_He just pulls her into a death-hug. _

_He vaguely sees a shadow of a person from the car in the driveway but he didn't take notice of it, his attention focused on the little girl that was clinging on her for dear life. _

_He didn't know that person would be the person that had made all those bad things reality. _

_-- _

Lucas lunges up into a sitting position sweating and hands all clammy and an incredible pounding of the head and his heart is striking against his ribcage harshly and he feels like he can't breathe.

He checks immediately to his side to see if Peyton and Jamie are gone and he breaths out a breath of relief as he spots them, still curled into an embrace.

He drops back to his pillows, one hand under his head and he wonders fleetingly why that particular memory stands out to him, out of all days.

Really? His daughter is missing.

And then he feels it, the wind blowing from his window and the light bulb forming in his head and that soft rasping of 'Open your eyes, Luke' vibrate through his ears and it all snaps into place.

The drive, Summer shaking, the kidnapping, the guy in the car, the _house_.

It all makes sense.

In seconds he's out of his car in nothing but track pants and a Scott body shop sweatshirt that he's been wearing since he was sixteen before he hastily opens the door to his car and drives vastly to his destination.

He never thought he would be doing this.

It takes twenty minutes and he's surprised he even remembers where this place is but he's been her countless times because of Summer anyway and the place is practically embezzled into his mind.

He can't forget it.

And he's glad he hasn't.

He's on the porch, just about ready to knock on the door when he pauses to take a breath, to think things through.

He never thought he'd be here.

On Dan Scott's porch.

After everything that has happened between them.

But he _needs _to do this. For Summer.

His hand lashes out to knock on the door and he keeps knocking, continually. It is the middle of the night and the moon is still shining as ever and judging by the circles on his eyes, people would've labeled him as crazy at that particular moment but he doesn't care.

Its all making sense now.

The door whips open and there stands Dan Scott, in his world the sperm donor that never _was _anything more than a child-abandoner and demonic murder stands before him in a tight robe falling to his feet, rubbing his blurry eyes with a fist.

He can't say he can't blame him, _he'd _think he was lunatic too had it been reversed.

"Lucas-"

"I need a gun." He interrupts and the shock on Dan Scott's face is one that had it been another situation he would've laughed at and he's pretty darn sure, his supposed father was wondering to himself if he was being punked or whatever.

The man was honestly looking around.

Seriousness was all that transfused between the two of them before Dan opens his door wider allowing him to enter the house that belonged to the spawn of Satan.

No questions asked, no answers given.

As he walks in, he gulps thickly and he thinks to himself that it feels like he's making a deal with the devil.

In a way, he was.

If making this deal is what's required to have his baby girl back in his arms then he'll do it, many times if needed.

Lucas Scott knows where Summer Elisabeth Scott is and he's planning on getting her back.

_--_


	16. Chapter 16: Hush Hush

She remembers the first time her eyes opened and she _really _got a flashback of the haunting scare she's had for the rest of her life.

She's filled with throbbing pain on her head and a ripping feel of hurt on her wrists. She's hungry and disoriented and it only takes seconds of her thick black eyelashes to register the darkness before her mind starts spinning.

Where is she?

Her blue pupils look wildly around the room, only seeming to capture darkness and she holds her breath, breath laboring and heart racing for something doesn't feel right.

Something doesn't feel right at all.

Where are her parents? Or Jamie? Or Uncle Nathan and Haley , Brooke, Skills, God, anyone she knows!

She's not supposed to be turned back here.

In depression, in fright, feeling that immense sickness gathering at the pit of her stomach that indicates she should flee right now or something bad will happen to her.

Like in the movies. Its always, girl/boy ( mostly girl) kidnapped, girl/boy wakes up confused, girl/boy meets kidnapper and the rest is doom.

She's watched plenty and she knows how the story goes.

She doesn't want that to happen to her.

She's already been through enough hasn't she? She's had her whole life going through the downs and dejection the world seemed always ready to hand to her and she thought, this time, just once, it'd be a while, very long while, actually, before she's back to struggling with the real world.

She hadn't expected it to come now, when she was happy, and _free _and smiling.

Couldn't she ever be happy? Was there a forbidden force in the world that was preventing her from gaining happiness and love into her system?

Probably, she figured. She doesn't know but it sure seems like it.

She's waiting for the flash of fire surrounding her before she burns, just like this event will scar and burn her heart for the everlasting of her life.

She knows she's being paranoid but she's just a kid.

She's a kid, and she's already been through things majority of kids haven't even been close to enduring yet she's stuck in this routine, where darkness seems to loom around her before she's pressed into its chokehold and she can't breathe.

She's stuck. Always and she should of known that sooner.

Anger and desperation strikes within her like lightening on a stormy, rainy day and she struggles to liberate herself, struggles with arms trying to flail around and legs kicking and pounding so she can escape.

She doesn't want to be here.

She wants home. Where there's love and security and trust and family.

She realizes she can't. She's tied up and she realizes this whole scene is familiar.

And then she remembers.

Slumber on her part, window crashing, eyes bouncing wide open, screaming for help, wrestling against _his _grip, being thrown to the wall and having a piece of skin shred blood on the carpet before he deviously looks at her, making her cry tremendously as he shatters the picture of her biological mother before injecting something into her neck and then it all turns black.

She feels the pressure of her emotions coming through, her body is shaking and her lips are trembling and her nose is flaring like its on fire and she feels like she can't breathe.

Like she's so far into destruction that's coming down on her and she can't surpass it, really, its too much for her to handle.

And then she does it.

She cries.

She's sobbing like no other, there's snot coming out of her nose and everything and right now, she really doesn't care.

She knows where she is.

She's surrounded by the memories by the implanted scenes of horror that are constantly in the back of her mind, taunting her, haunting her.

She knows who her kidnapper is and new, fresh tears brim in her eyes when she realizes what just might happen here if she stays here any longer.

He'll finish what he started. That's what he came here for right?

She doesn't want to see him.

She doesn't want to see _her._

As much as she loves her biological mother with every thing in her, she doesn't want to see her, not yet, she loves it down here… she loves her parents and her best friend and her aunts and uncles and her grandma and grandpa.

And that's when realization occurs to her.

She may never see her parents ever again.

She may never see two of the most amazing people she has ever met in her life, two of which has saved her from the destruction that she had had to handle in the past.

She may never see two of the people she loves most in the world.

She may never see Jamie, and keep doing their best friend activities with him, or even taunt him into a game of basketball.

She may never see Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan is always there willing to play with her and give her a laugh whenever needed and Aunt Haley promised her and Jamie she'd finish making matching capes so she and Jamie can actually feel like _real _superhero's.

She may never see all the people that she loves and cares about and has inspired her throughout the whole of her life like Lilly or Grandma Karen or Grandpa Dan or the river court guys.

She can't handle the prospect, its too much for her to handle and its creating a searing pain in her heart and before she knows it, she's flown back into the darkness again, body numb.

Between the course of her going blank and the course of her body giving up, she questions herself:

How come between all the people and children in this world, the universe seems to hate just her?

A question she knows, will never be answered.

---

She wakes up again incredibly famished.

She's four years old and is told that she eats a lot and she realizes at this time, this would be the great time where she'd beg her parents for food, proceeding taunts and jokes about her constant petite belly and how she never is proclaimed full.

That's when the nickname baby bird came up. She'd give anything for her parents to call her that, at least one last time.

She doesn't know how long she's been here and she's equally surprised to find out that _he _hadn't done anything to her yet.

It doesn't mean she isn't glad.

She's calmed somewhat between her process between reality and fate and she's slightly more….. _Zen, _surprisingly for a girl at her age.

Okay that's all false really, because really, her mind is buzzing, her heart is reeling and the fear she feels in her stomach is one that really can't compare in the four years of her life.

She's scared of him.

Always had been.

She doesn't want to see his chestnut colored hair and his beady brown eyes and that chiseled face, she doesn't want to see devilish eyes staring back at her, and a rugged beard on his face and she doesn't want to see that stupid smirk of his when he conquers power over her.

She hates that smirk.

She completely despises that smirk.

God, why can't he just leave her alone?

She's asking herself what she had ever done to get such punishment from him?

Was there something wrong with her, was she not the ideal daughter for him, did he not want to have a daughter but yet a son when she had been conceived and they had pondered her gender? Was she not smart enough for his satisfaction, was she not tall enough, pretty enough?

The list is completely endless but she had to know.

She's tired of feeling inferior, tired of feeling like a nobody and like she's not good enough and like she can't measure up to all the great people in the world.

She just wants freedom.

Seeing him will be like releasing another series of heartbreak and anguish and doom and a one-ticket way to death and despair and the tragic thought of leaving those of which she loves behind.

She feels like laughing ironically, those she loves?

She's never imagined herself loving people. After the tragic events that had consumed her life, she hadn't expected to let people in, to show them the _real _her and depend on them for the rest of their life but she had, surprisingly enough and its all because of her parents.

She never expected to find such _great _ones, especially the way she had acted towards them when they first laid eyes on her.

She never expected them to adopt her, little ole' her.

She also never expected to be back at the start, in this house, with _him _looming around.

She was so lost into her thoughts that she hadn't even heard those frightening footsteps that make her shiver involuntarily in disgust.

She figured she hated the house even more when the darkness suddenly faded away and lightness endured the room and she was forced to look into those pair of pupils that belonged to the devil she had thought she had buried behind.

She screamed, loudly infact, he smirked, her mind spun and then everything turned dark.

Again.

---

She awakes again later, head pounding with anxiety and the feel of eyes piercing daggers through her tiny petite skull.

She raises her eyes to be met with the devil, once again.

(Insert terrifying scream here)

"Shut up!" He barks, and she's waiting for him to turn into the incredible hulk. Any second now, she's telling you.

Yes, she's being paranoid but she's a kid and scared and she kind of has a right to, don't you think?

His lips curl into a smirk and he's approaching her, eyes wheeling her in with disgust.

She feels like cringing.

She actually does.

"Did you think you'd be able to get away!" He yells suddenly and she's brought back to those days when she'd curl herself up at the sound of his voice.

She's desperately craving the action right about now.

His voice is like missiles, dark gloomy missiles that seem to explode every bit of confidence she has in her system, draining it into the ocean.

"From me." He continues with an evil chuckle.

She remains silent and she can tell he's getting irritated. He despises silence, silence is excruciating and painful and is another way of indicating that your not yet up for defeat.

He hates that.

He lives to make her squirm and make her eyes wild with fear and her hands shake tremendously while she bites on her lip thinking of the wrong she has done.

She looks so much like her.

His dead wife, the forbidden wife. The one who cheated.

So he stands there, fuming with anger as he waits.

Why hasn't she shown any emotional indication of fear?

He doesn't know and he hates it. Its like he's taking away his superior rights over her.

He has to do something about that.

So he does what he's done best.

_Smack. _

She's blinking repeatedly while her cheek is stinging with redness and he can tell by those brimming tears threatening to fall from her thick lashes that she is about to cry and satisfaction drawls up in his chest.

But its not good enough.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" He growls, before laughing in disbelief. " Do you really think those people care?"

"No one cares about you, your worthless and despicable and a piece of shit!" He rambles on and something lights up in her and refuses to disperse for she's suddenly grown another head or gained another personality for she's blurting things out that may very well get her in heaps of trouble.

"That's not true!" She stubbornly argues. "They love me, they told me so and I love them."

"You don't know squat about 'love' " He ends the word like if he's commited a crime or something, he actually is. " I thought I did and look at where the hell _I _am, stuck with you."

"Who's fault is that?" She murmurs darkly and the look on his face when she murmurs those spur of words are priceless, his eyes are wide and his face is rigid and he's actually speechless.

It feels kind of nice.

That is till she gets the wind knocked out of.

Yes, punch number two.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? Do you not forget who you are talking to." He slurs, teeth clenched. " You may have had your way for the last few months but I'm gonna straighten that out for ya. Again, you manage to disappoint. Like mother like daughter."

He smirks cruelly. "Have fun for now, ugly duckling. The worst is just beginning."

And her heart falls out of her chest.

She's going to die.

---

He's been out for a while and she can't say she isn't relieved, for that splitting moment, she's just a kid, that can enjoy the freedom of _not_ being chopped meat any time soon.

At least _before _he comes back.

She actually shudders involuntarily not wanting to know what would actually happen when he comes back, she's not a fool, she may be four and completely clueless sometimes but she's pretty mature for her age and she knows that what ever happens, her life will forever not be the same.

What was that term Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley always use?

Forever and always?

Yeah, well, she had a feeling the term applied for this certain activity taking place and the worst of it all was, she had no idea how to stop it.

She couldn't stop it.

The damage is already being done and its only a matter of time before it blows up in her face.

There's no more hope and she's tired of hoping, hope has never been on her side it just has never worked for her, its always blown up in her face when she leasts expects it and she's tired of being stringed along like those yellow ball things ( I think her mommy called it yarn) . Its only a matter of time before she got tangled and honestly, it only caused for typical destructible disasters.

Wasn't she living proof of one?

So she'll lie there, in this death bed with invisible dark eyes watching her every move before everything falls more out of place and _he _wins.

He _always _wins.

She should've never doubted that in the first place.

She's still lost in her thoughts, tears slowly leaking into her pale cheeks- tears of which she hadn't noticed- when she hears loud foots steps.

Its loud and rushed and its odd because she feels like its awfully familiar and there's something, whatever it is, that builds up in her stomach and it feels like a huge bowling ball has been lifted from her possession.

She holds her breath, it can't be who she thinks it is, right?

It can't be…

It just… it couldn't be possible?

How could he find her?

She gets her answer as she hears the calling in her name and she figures then and there, hope maybe has been on her side all along.

It's just been waiting for the right time to be let out of the box.

Which box? She had no idea of but she'll just go with what she has.

"Summer!" He shrieks out and she notices its desperate and needy like if he _needs _her or something and despite all odds, she finds a smile appearing on her face.

He needs her, _they _need her and she needs them too.

He's come to rescue her.

Like always.

She should've known he'd come.

"Summer!" He repeats and she realizes she has to do this quick.

_He's _coming and he's coming with a vengeance.

"Daddy!" She shrieks as loud as her little body will allow her to.

"Princess!?!" She can hear the relief in his voice and she can practically see him squinting in the darkness of the exterior to get a glimpse of where she might be.

"Daddy!" She repeats. " Daddy, hurry! I'm scared!" And she is, petrified out of her mind.

She just wants to go home.

She just wants to be in his arms.

She just wants freedom.

There's a long-awaited pause and for a second, she thinks he's gone, that he gave up. "Keep calling for me, pretty girl, you think you can do that?"

She nods automatically, realizing he can't see her, she yells out yes and waits there, with a dose of hope.

She's going home.

She can hear shuffling and she knows he's getting closer and closer and so she keeps calling for him with every fiber of her being.

And then the door slams open and before she knows it, she's staring into the eyes of majestic blue and squinting eyes and that fatherly figure she had come to love.

Daddy.

"Daddy!" She cries out in relief, eyes wide and frightening like as more tears collide with her skin. "I thought you wouldn't find me."

"I'll always find you, crazy girl." He murmurs, looking straight into her eyes and she can tell he means it. "Always."

"Daddy, hurry!" She pleads, and he rushes forward immediately, starting instantly on getting her hands free from its tight handcuffed position.

Its only when he accidentally grazes her shoulder does the pressure rip against her skin and she cries out in pain, he stops all actions realizing the bruise she has on her shoulder.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" He growls, and she's kind of scared, she's never seen him sound so…. Angry before.

She turns to face him, innocence in her facial features and she realizes that was a bad call for he realizes the bruise smack dab on her eye too.

His fingertips brush over that bruise too.

She moans in pain.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" He repeats again and she knows its not a question then he is telling her it, she sees his jaw tense and his fists clench and she can practically _see _the fume coming out of his ears ( Seriously, she's not lying. Just look!) and she's realizing they are losing a lot of time as it is.

"It don't matter, daddy." She murmurs. " He's coming, he wants to hurt me, you have to hurry!"

There's no more spoken words as he does just that.

He works in silence, anger still transparent. He's working on the last final rope on her legs when destruction decides to kick it ugly rear head in at that exact time.

The devil has resurfaced.

_He _is back.

"Scott, Scott, Scott, you _do _know taking something that does not rightfully belong to you, is exceptionally called stealing." He slurs, with that stupid smirk and she really wishes he'd just disappear.

It seems her daddy does too for he's walking towards him, his face looks like stone and she realizes that this isn't going to end well.

Does anything ever?

"_David, " _Emphasizes her daddy, referring to _him. _The biological father she refuses to acknowledge. " What a pleasure to meet you?"

His tone is sarcastic of course, he too has learned a lot from her mommy.

"It hasn't been a pleasure meeting you." The villain growls and it comes in like super power speed because all of a sudden they are lunging at each other and wrestling on the floor.

Daddy gives him the first punch and she's glad.

Bad people deserves it, and her 'real dad' deserves it.

She sees punches and kicks and all kinds of things happening as they continue to battle and then _he _throws her daddy harshly onto the wall and her eyes go wide with fear and anticipation and _anger. _

"Daddy!" She cries out, sobbing wrench fully and she can see _him _turning his head sharply towards her, and for the first time ever, she sees something completely different from what she's used to in her real father, there's some type of emotion out there, something she isn't sure of that is tearing apart at him and she becomes instantly stunned.

He is too, and then he's spiraled straight back to anger as he has the wind knocked out of him by his daddy.

He moans in pain, manoeuvering himself so that he's on top , granting him access to hurt her daddy and he growls out in frustration.

"You." Grunt. " Corrupted." Grunt. " My." Grunt. " Ugly duckling, you fucking bastard!" He finishes with a slamming punch to the face and tears fill her eyes, she doesn't like seeing her daddy hurt.

Her daddy flips him over and smirks for a split second before lifting him up by his collar and slamming him to the wall, seething with anger. "No, you corrupted her from the start. I'm the fucking bastard that corrected your mistake."

She would've totally tattled at his choice of 'language' ( bad word, don't you know?) but she's staring at the pair of them in disbelief at the next movements that occur.

_He _(the devil) somehow manages to switch positions and swiftly pull out a gun and for a moment, she's thankful her father was around( he could of killed her hours ago) and then she's shell shocked when her daddy pulls out a gun too.

They are pushing and shoving and there is a flurry of '_let go, hooligan' _and _' shut up, you asshole' _running around before the guns sprawl into a mess on the floor on the other side of the room and they are both scrambling to get to it first.

The devil gets to it first.

"Daddy!" She screams out in terror as her biological father holds the gun to her father's face and she's shaking her head fiercely, tears burning her cheeks as she flutters her eyes close.

This can't be happening.

Not again.

She gulps thickly, waiting for the fireworks to be lit and the sound of the bullet being fired as her rescuer dies from right in front of her.

"Your attempts were futile hooligan, I'm just gonna kill her next." The devil laughs and she is imagining his hand on the gun, before he presses that silly little button and kills one of the people she loves most in the world.

_Boom! _

Her eyes fly open and her heart feels like if someone is repeatedly sticking a knife in it and she cries out her daddy's name in terror.

She hadn't expected to see the body of her biological father flying to the floor with a bloody hole where his heart is.

There's other people in the room but she doesn't care, she seeks for the blue eyes that always seem to be looking out for her no matter what the occasion and as one of those people in those uniform take off the rope on her foot and she finds those eyes...

She's in his arms in an instant, crying and shaking and trembling and just sniffing incredulously.

She can't believe what just happened.

His grip on her is tight and the embrace they are locked in is one people might call claustrophobic but she doesn't care.

He's alive. He's alive and she's alive and they are free, together.

She buries her head in his neck and releases one more sob before looking up at him with dazed brimming eyes. " You saved me, daddy."

Lucas, her daddy, smiles down at her, tucking down a strand of her hair behind her ear before responding. " I always will, princess."

And those are the last words said as he pulls her back into their embrace. The rest, she knows nothing of, for suddenly, everything for her has turned black.

--

_So there you have it, the next chapter. Hope you liked it, review, review, review. ;) Please? By the way, if its too confusing, my apologies.. It was quite confusing for me too but yeah… forgive me? _


	17. Chapter 17:Someday

She was surrounded by darkness once again.

She was surrounded head to toe, covered in it like it was the epitome of some way to have mayhem resurrect throughout the whole of her life.

And for a moment, she totally freaked out.

She's beyond scared, petrified, if you will. She doesn't _want _to know the definition of this sudden occurrence that sprang into her life.

She just wants the pain to go away.

All of it.

Couldn't she be happy for one year in her four short years of life?

Its like the higher man up there that reigned over the whole population of the world seemed to take utter pity on her for suddenly lightness is thrashed upon her like it has never been before.

She feels like her life has just flashed through her eyes and everything is a blur.

She sees pale walls and a whole bunch of white and for a second, she can't help but think that maybe this was heaven.

That her time had come and God had decided to rise her into the heavenly kingdom that he had ensured a place for her biological mother.

And then she sees it.

Vaguely before her flashed a blur of yellow and as she continued to wake, it got nearer and nearer and it was then that she could tell that blonde unruly curls lay on her.

It was like a wakeup call, she thought.

She snapped her eyes up open automatically.

She groaned when she pushed herself up too fast, feeling the after effects of the burning pain sizzling through her.

That little groan awakened the world.

"Summer?" She heard and it took everything in her to swivel her head to that direction. She was feeling pain all over and basically all she wanted was her mommy and her daddy and to just go _home._

_Home. _

It was funny how she used to have none, didn't ever fit into one and now she had magically constructed one that held caring parents and a loving atmosphere and comfort and just…. _security._

She wanted to feel that again.

Security.

Liberation.

And so when she looked up, and saw those swarm of green eyes looking back at her, its like she saw everything she has ever gone through in her life re-run through her life and her emotions turned wildfire.

"Mommy?" She murmured quietly, she threw her arms around Peyton( with a strong grip of course) and placed her head on the base of her adoptive mother's neck and as she felt the rocking soothing sensations that were formed from her mommy's hands….

She finally released.

Peyton shut her eyes in relief, sending out some silent prayer to that God out there that has managed to keep her baby girl alive and stroked her daughter's hair back, holding her as she cries.

God, she's missed that girl.

She's missed that body and that hair and that beautiful smile of hers.

She's missed that personality.

She's missed everything about that little girl, period.

And then the door whips open and Lucas Scott, man of which had gone out to be the strength of the family and notify everyone about their current whereabouts ( which he finds himself doing many times) is left shell-shocked at the door, watching the scene between mother and daughter before him and its like the heavens have been opened and they are allowing him to flow into it.

Its like the darkness has simmered out of their lives and lightness has come to stay and as he meets up with his wife and his child( maybe not biologically, but darn right legally) he kisses Peyton's forehead and strokes the apple of Summer's cheek and with that the family huddle close together in relief… and he can't help but that think, lightness looks good on them.

Happiness looks good on them.

It'll take some time but they'll get there.

_Someday._

And he's hell-bent on proving so.

----

Its hard to sleep at night.

Summer's been released from the hospital with a warning of more nutrients being fed to her body and a little medication for those couple of bruises that hasn't quite faded from her face and a cast on her arm just a few days ago.

Lucas hadn't suffered much damage, infact if anyone from outside their little close-knit circle didn't know him, you'd think he hadn't even gone through anything at all.

He's recovered quickly and his bruises decided to go easy on him considering the fact that they'd faded pretty darn fast.

He psychologically may have not of suffered a thing but his mind, is still on alert and he can't help but think that he's still affected by it.

The _incident._

He's still affected by it, he knows that. it's an event in his life that will forever be imprinted in his mind till death tears him apart from the memory of it all.

He takes one look at his little girl and he sees that vulnerability and that fragility and that depression in her eyes and he's taken into the moment he saw her.

He remembers it still, its like its glued into his mind.

And he never wants to fucking see her like that again.

So he stays in a close proximity to her at all times, he can't stand losing her, he can't even bear to think about it.

About nine months ago, he barely knew the girl. Nine months later, he's smitten with her.

She's a Scott now, and she will continue to be a Scott for the rest of her life, and he thinks, his duty as her father and that person that legalized her as a Scott, is to protect her.

And he will.

For the rest of his life.

Drama's going to have some trouble with him, he's sure of it.

They are laying in bed, and Peyton and Summer are both safely tucked into his arms, Summer has her hand woven through Peyton's and he's got a tight grip on the two of them but they are sleeping and that's all that counts.

Its hard to get sleep these days.

Peyton is like a mother bear to her cubs when it comes to Summer, she's suffered tragically without her and learning about what happened during her events and she doesn't want to let her go for a second and he thinks its perfectly logical.

He doesn't want to do that, either.

So they don't.

Summer is already explainable. She's gone through something that has managed to make that one casted part of her away resurface and she's forced to feel that unwillingly. She can't sleep without a presence beside her ( her mommy or her daddy) and there's an always an attack against the invisible figure of her father.

She still thinks he's coming back and she won't listen when they tell her he won't.

Then again, they did that last time and look what happened.

This time is different, Summer's father ( the bastard, he thinks) died that night the police came and he's not coming back.

Not in human form, not in ghost form. Nada.

Lucas would rather die first.

He hears the doorbell ring but he's way into his 'Peyton-Summer' mode to get up and go answer it. He meant what he said before, he isn't parting from them.

Besides, if its anyone in his little circle of friendship, they all have a spare key and they'd just waltz right in anyway.

They know his position, _their _position, and the sentiments that are brewing about in the house, they know exactly how he's feeling and they won't question it.

Enough said.

If its anyone other than that well… fuck 'em.

He's got Summer and he's got Peyton and that's all the people he needs. He'd stay with just the two of them in an empty world for the rest of his life if it came to it.

Just as he expects, intuition turns out to be hell-bent because not a second later, he can hear the sound of the door unlocking before it softly closes and then heels click-clacking against the floor.

He knows who it is instantly.

His profane eyes pause for a second, pursuing the figures of his daughter and his wife before reasoning in his head that he should leave them alone because the person in the house is known for talking and they don't need that right now.

He won't take that momentary serenity away from them. So against his wishes, he parts from them with a kiss on each forehead and walks out the door.

Meeting the brunette in the living room.

And then it commences.

She notices his presence and a sad smile comes to her face at the sight of his disheveled appearance and he just shrugs.

No other actions. No words.

And then she crushes him into a hug and he can't help but wrap his arms around that perfect little frame of hers.

They unwind from each other and she bites her lips before removing something from her bag, tossing it towards him softly.

" Brownies." She murmurs, and it actually took all he could to even hear that raspy word. " extra chocolaty."

He thanks her, really, because that's all Summer has been eating for the few days she has been home. She refuses to eat anything else and it seems that she's been doing it since the days her father used to beat her mother. It was her comfort food and they currently ran out of it and he was glad Brooke actually put the time and effort to go and make some.

He can't help but think that Brooke Davis is going to make one hell of a mom one day.

"Lucas." She calls, spurring him out of his thoughts and for a minute he's left hanging shocked, he's never head her call him by his first name before. " How are they?"

"Its harder at night." He admits and he catches that crestfallen look that adorns his face afterwards. "We're _trying, _Brooke but at this point, I _really _don't know if we can surpass it."

"Don't say that." Brooke wails, shaking her dark-haired head swiftly. " Luke, you can't think like that."

"How else am I supposed to think, Brooke?" He shoots back. " I walk into her room and all I see is Summer tied up and crying for help or imagination of her face when he kidnaps her for the first time. How am I supposed to surpass that? How are _we _supposed to surpass that?" He says, referring to his wife and Summer. "Summer and Peyt can't even pass that room anymore."

Brooke places a friendly hand on his shoulder. " You just will. Look, broody. You and Peyton have been through so much that its fucking unreal. You've been through this type of situation and you managed to overcome the blow -"

"And look where that landed us, Brooke!" He shouts, he feels like he can't take it all anymore. " Right back where we started."

"Not in the slightest." Brooke disagrees. " Back then, you didn't have a four year old girl that is affected by it aswell. Lucas, all things happen for a reason and I think that maybe this one is just a test, a test to capture this family's strength. Judging by your hero actions and Peyton's separation issues, you guys are doing pretty well."

"We could've made do without the kidnapping." Lucas mutters stubbornly and Broke shakes her head, the boys always been stubborn, she wonders how Peyton deals with it.

"Life isn't fair, Lucas. You get what you get and whatever happens, just go with the flow. Things will get better in time."

"When'd you become my shrink, Brooke?" He jokes weakly and Brooke lets a small smile come to her face.

Baby steps.

"The same time you married my best friend." She rasps before she pats his shoulder and flounces out of the room.

----

She's been getting better.

The love and support from family and friends were continuous and few words would be spoken, various glances would be shown and she would even offer a token of small genuine smiles once in a while and if you were someone other than the group you'd think the child had lapsed out of her fear and her paranoia and that deep unsettling feeling in her stomach.

You'd think the girl was perfectly fine.

But she isn't. Peyton knows that.

She watches her with peculiar eyes, inspecting every move and there would be times when she's enjoying herself with Jamie, forgetting about the storm that life sometimes indulges us through and then she'd hear glass shattering or someone screaming in the distance and everything would shut down for her.

Her mind shut and her heart stopped and she'd get tears in her eyes and when Jamie looks back at her with question in his eyes , she knows what he wants to ask and she forces a smile and shakes her head and looks for a distraction by playing that favourite game that they love to play.

But she's out of it during and that thrill is gone and that dim sparkle that had resurrected in her moments prior had flown out the window and that dark cloud has stomped all over her once again.

And she can't help but hate it.

She doesn't like seeing this side of her.

Weak. Vulnerable. Fragile. Broken.

She's just a small kid with a desire to be normal and be childish and just pass through life willingly and freely with nothing to worry about.

No drama, no psycho father after her.

Just being a girl.

But life won' t let her.

She has lost so much and gained so little and just when you think her life is finally looking up and she's starting to believe she is worth something and that her opinions matter and that _she _matters that impeccable cloud nags at her until the storm falls and she's fallen back into depression.

And Peyton fucking hates that a child has to go through all that at that certain age.

She's four and she's already been through half the things that she has ever had to indure in life and that's something that should never have to be sprung upon to any child.

But she's still going through it and they are still being affected by it and for the millionth time Peyton ponders if everything will ever flash back to normal.

Could they even have normalcy? They didn't know, but could they attempt to?

Damn straight.

And she's determined to get it back.

She finds Summer on the couch, thumb in her mouth (The habit came back. Full aftermath of the accident) and distracted as she stares openly at the blank screen in front of her.

Her long legs stride over to her little girl as she crouches down in front of her, trying to get her sole attention as she places a hand on her thigh and shakes her a little.

"Summer." She says quietly and the little girl shakes herself out of her thoughts and averts her eyes to her adoptive mother.

She was calm and collected and people would think that she's totally… _Zen._ But that's a load of bull and Peyton knows that. She won't let her child walk through darkness her whole life and waiting to be rescued just like she had.

If she wanted rescuing, she'll rescue her and by the end of the day. She'll damn well make sure of it.

"Come with me." She orders and the little child looks blankly at her, wild eyed and fear struck and squinting as if asking herself if she should really go.

And Peyton hates that the normal spitfire, sparkle-eyed beauty has resorted herself to this; trusting certain people and smiling with few people and clearing out her whole personality.

It had taken a lot to find it and in a few hours, it had been taken away from her.

Her grip is tight when she finally allows herself to thread her fingers through her mom's and walk down the corridor with her and Peyton gently smiles at her as she opens the door to that room that she hasn't been able to walk into for the longest time.

_Her _room.

_Summer's room. _

The crime scene.

It's a whiplash to the both of them as they stand outside that door and tears are already burning her pupils and for a second, she opts running out of that room and just crawling into bed and hopping in with her little baby and just cradle her closely and never register that action ever again.

But she needs this.

_They _need this.

Its time to move on.

Somehow, in her state, Summer had managed to rip her hands away from Peyton's, fluttering her eyes shut in despair and _need _and just.. Pain that she has seemed to go through her whole life.

Everything happens in slow motion.

That night.

How he broke in her room and tossed her around and threw cruel words to her and taunted her and broke her and then it all turned black and she sobs as she thinks about it, clenching her eyes shut tightly before shaking her head swiftly.

No.

"No!" She shrieks, and she desperately wants to leave but her legs are stiff and are just not listening to what her mind is ordering them to do.

"Summer." Peyton breathes out, laying a hand on her shoulder and Summer's eyes fly open and Peyton has to step back for a second, feeling like that slap Brooke had given her when she found out about the kiss between her and Luke hadn't even come close to the virtual slap across the face that she was feeling from the look in Summer's eyes.

_Betrayal. _

Summer's eyes were loaded with them as tears leaked on to her face and she trembled tremendously. The woman she trusted with everything inside of her was deliberately giving her pain and she suddenly wished she could just despise her.

But she couldn't.

How could she _do _this to her?

"Why?" She whispers demandingly because she doesn't get it. She wants to forget about that, she wants to forget about _him. _He's ruined her life.

She doesn't want to think about him.

She keeps trying ( and failing) to tell herself that she's over the incident and that she doesn't care, she's not affected and she's fine and everything is put in the past.

She knows its futile and all but her adoptive mother could've at least put in a little effort for her.

She didn't need it being thrown back in her face.

"Just trust me." Peyton pleads and Summer really can't pinpoint what happens then. Peyton walks in the room, sending her a hopeful glance and she finds herself walking behind her with eyes closed and trembling fingers and a hurting heart.

It was her eyes, Summer concludes.

The sentiment she was feeling. It was familiar.

Its like, Peyton has been through her exact position.

It drew her in and captivated her and before she knew it she was powerless to it.

She however opened her eyes when she felt a piece of material being thrown onto her and she looked down to see that Scott jersey she had once worn, being placed on to her.

She welcomed the powerful sentiment that fell to her once she relaxed into the jersey and let her eyes trail to Peyton's as Peyton smiled at her weakly before walking up to that…. _thing. _

And then she felt small.

She felt like the world was in her shoulders and she was secluded, by herself… alone, and powerless and weak.

She saw _him. _

He was eyeing her and she can just imagine his cocky little smirk and his hand reaching out to punch her across the face and she broke out a whimper as she stepped back, shaking her head.

She can't do this.

She just- She can't.

She's about to break out and run from the room when something stops her.

"You'll never get over him, Summer." Peyton tells her, freezing her on the spot. " Your letting him win. He _wants _this from you, to feel like this. You don't _have _to feel like this. You have to fight him."

"I don't wanna." She whispers numbingly. " I don't wanna fight him." Because she can't. " I don't wanna win."

She'd rather be numb and guarded for the rest of her life if it means that she could escape him.

"You'll never escape him." Peyton whispers. " Not if you continue this. He'll just continue to attack you. " She pauses. " Go on, little bug. Strike."

_He'll continue to attack you. _She keeps hearing Peyton's voice repeating it over and over again in her mind.

She doesn't want him to keep attacking her, he's been attacking her her whole life and she's _so _tired of it, he's always there… in her mind, taunting her and making her defenseless and she feels like he'll always be around.

She's sick of him being around.

She _hates _him.

She just wants him to disappear. Why can't he just leave her alone?

Before she knows it, her hand has collided with the harsh exterior of that look alike version of her biological father in punching bag form.

Many emotions bottled up inside of her release and it feels like some wind crawls inside of her and it feels _so _good.

" He's right here!" Peyton shouts out and she brings out her fist to punch that punching bag again. She doesn't _want _him here.

"He's telling you, your weak. That you can't beat him!" Peyton continues and she locks her jaw. She _can _beat him, she'll prove it.

"He's trying to hit you. He's telling you he's winning, just like always!" Peyton shouts out and Summer strikes her fist out to the punching bag fiercely.

He's not winning. Not anymore. Its _her _time to shine.

"He's calling you worthless!" _Punch. _

"Pathetic." _Punch. _

Peyton keeps screaming things over and over to her and she feels herself gaining energy. She keeps imagining every little thing he has ever done to her, all the punches and the hits and the abuse and the sorrow he has ever done in her and its like a fire burns deep inside of her because she's hitting and she just can't _stop. _

She just doesn't want to.

" He's calling you ugly duckling!" Peyton shouts out fiercely for the last time and something strikes harshly inside of her because she brings out her fist and she strikes her fist out to that punching bag _so _hard that it actually marveled her.

And then she cries.

Peyton holds her as she cries and kisses her temple and tells her that she's _so _proud of her. She tells her that she's brave and beautiful and fierce and that her mother would've been - _is _proud.

And as everything registers in her brain and she lets out all the emotions she's been feeling out in the open, she feels that rush of energy and that liberation and that… _security _she has been aiming for and she finally lets herself believe it.

She knows her real mom is proud of her and she thinks, she's proud of her too.

She'll keep being affected by it and she'll still feel pain ( She's four and she can't forget about it that fast) but she'll try.

She's moving on and with little help she thinks someday, she'll keep climbing and climbing until she's on the other side.

The side of _freedom. _

Lucas and Nathan and Jamie watch the scene with heavy hearts and the Scott men, who had heard all the commotion when they walked in from their little stroll smile.

Things just _might _turn okay.

And a few weeks later, when Summer requests they all go see a certain someone, they all agree and she threads her fingers through her adoptive mothers and fathers as the whole crew stay behind her.

Its silent and quiet when they arrive and no one utters a word and she makes that bold move that everyone else is astounded by. She clings to that necklace before dropping it on to his grave stone and she flutters her eyes closed before crouching down to the height of the tomb stone and uttering those words she never thought she would've had the confidence to do.

"I'm free." She whispers and with that the sun glimmers on her face and she realizes that she actually believes it.

The storm is gone and the rainbow has risen. Pain is no more and now she's left with happiness.

All the girls are crying and all the men are close to tears and Jamie walks up to Summer and threads his fingers through hers while the pair of them simply stand there and look down at his grave.

_David Connors. _

_October 1965-September 2009._

_R.I.P_

And then it happens.

She doesn't know why but she stares up in the sky and the sun blinds her eyes but she catches that glint up there and all she sees is her mother's ( biological) face.

Her blonde hair is flawless and her blue eyes are shining and those bruises are no more and she's smiling at her. She's proud and blown away by her and she's _happy. _

And then she winks at her before she fades away and Summer allows herself to smile.

She may be a little kid and weak and fragile with a shattering heart that is still trying to resume itself back to normal….

But Summer Elisabeth… _Scott… _

Remains.

Undefeated.

And that's when Summer _really _knows that that Someday has come.

**FIN**

---

_Whoo, that is it. Ladies and Gents, the last chapter to Summer Elisabeth Scott. I enjoyed writing this chapter sooo much and this story and I just have to say I am going to miss it. I know some of you may want more but I think I reached the point of the story. Leyton is happy, everyone is happy and Summer has finally gotten what she is looking for. Not only did she find people who actually love her but she has finally let go of David's cloud on her. She's finally accepted herself and who she is and the people around her and that she is nothing that David has claimed her to be. That was the moral of the story and now its sad to say that the story has come to an end. Not to worry though, there are more stories from me being written and thought so stick around for any coming in the future. _

_Love, Aundrea. _


	18. Sequel?

**Hi! **

**Okay, so I have this total nutso idea ( okay not so nutso idea, but bear with me here.) and figured well hey, I've missed the whole Summer Elisabeth Scott story so how about, you know, expanding your horizons and making a sequel. That's right folks, there's no need for deafening silence, I am actually thinking of fabricating a whole new sequel featuring our favourite people Lucas and Peyton and Summer after the whole ordeal that happened. **

**If you desire it and If I've sparked your interest, it will be placed three years from where we left off, which would mean Summer is approximately seven years old and pick up from there. I've basically got the plot down to a T so all I really need is for you guys to approve of this idea and have me working on it. I've been inspired to work on this idea for the longest time and had actually written a one-shot but then my muse just wouldn't let me post it up unless it was sequel-fied ( I have no idea why I'm making words up.) So… yeah, there's the big plan. **

**So, want it? Don't want it? **

**Don't be freaked enough to tell me. **

**I can handle it. **

**Just review.**

**Xoxoxo Aundrea.**


	19. Sequel now posted!

Woah. Okay, awesome review. Thanks guys, all of you for all the reviews you guys made requesting me to make this sequel. It feels great to know that most of you have missed this story and are actually interested to know more about it. Fortunately for you, God has blessed me with a little time on my hands, so I can fully concentrate on this sequel instead of rushing it out and actually being unsatisfied with my work and the effort I'm putting through.

Kudo's.

--

**Chapter 1:Moments like this**

"Mommy." She exclaimed, shaking her awake with urgency. "Wake up."

Peyton Scott woke up with a groan, putting her whole weight on one elbow as she rose before turning around to face the perpetrator of her sudden awakening who chose to look at her with a bright smile.

Summer Elisabeth Scott.

She's all blonde wavy hair, now flowing down her back, bright blue eyes and contagious little smile. She's six years old and in the span of the close to three years she had known her had transformed from frightened and closed off from the events and the people surrounding her to open and loving and gaining the ability to trust.

Peyton smirked to herself, pinning the girl to the bed and the little girl squealed, eyes brightening. "Don't you know better than to wake me up at this time of the morning?"

"It's noon." Summer points out, carelessly shrugging her shoulder. "And I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Peyton shoots back with a slight laugh.

"Then why are you always surprised?" Summer retorts with a confused tone, making her adoptive mother put her head back with laughter.

After the aftermath of her laughing had trailed out, Peyton let her mile long legs hit the ground, letting her little girl drag her down the stairs and straight to the kitchen with impeccable speed.

Summer sits there, inspecting her mother with curious blue orbs and Peyton finally pries her eyes away from the breakfast frying in the pan to stare back. "What?"

"Nothing." She replies nonchalantly, causing Peyton to shrug before heading back to cooking.

Peyton smirks knowingly to herself, practically lowering the numbers heading downwards till the bomb ticked and her daughter exploded with questions.

She smothered the laugh that was dying to come out once she did exactly that, nearly minutes after she had predicted.

"What are you getting me?" She sighs, and Peyton arches one slender eyebrow to her direction.

"Who says your getting anything?"

"Mom." Summer responds with a heavy sigh and Peyton rolls her eyes in Sawyer-ly fashion.

"C'mon, okay. it's the big old seven. I mean, its not everyday you turn seven years old."

"Umm, yeah, it is." Summer points out and Peyton scoffs.

"I don't even know why you bother asking me _not _to get you something, I do it every year."

"Someday, I keep thinking you'll get the hint and _stop._" Summer retorts sassily and Peyton looks at her daughter like she was full on nuts.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" She stresses making Summer collapse into giggles.

"Your crazy, mommy."

"But you love me anyway." Peyton states egotistically, handing Summer the plate filled with two waffles draped in syrup and just as Summer is about to respond, she is rudely interrupted.

"So do I. And I think this one over here agrees with me." Lucas says, stroding through the room with a gigantic smile on his face and a petite little beauty laying comfortably in his arms.

He had been awoken to the sound of mother and daughter animatedly talking to themselves and it never got dull to hear the interaction going between those two.

"Dad!" Summer cries, rushing over to her father and they all laugh as Lucas only manages to ruffle Summer's blonde locks before she's prevented by a very determined looking toddler.

"No Dad. Hug." She demands, spreading her arms out wide and Summer feels the breeze from her hair going back and forth as she follows her exact demands with a beaming face.

Peyton laughed as she watched the exchange between sister and sister.

Sawyer Brooke Scott.

She's 18 months old and even at her age is exactly all Peyton with deducted venom. She's all curly blonde hair and sparkling green eyes and has been exposed to the music side of the world since she was laying in the womb.

Her hands itched to draw ( even though, she could only draw sloppily and quite messily) and she was quick-tempered and naughty when she wanted to be.

The only thing Sawyer Brooke Scott had received from her father was her love for books. ( She loved picture books for now but by the rate Lucas was going, he'll transform her into a William Shakespear fan in no time.)

Sawyer Brooke Scott had been an unexpected and an unplanned little baby and Peyton in her state of mind, found herself going back to the day she had first told her husband about her.

**2 years ago, Rivercourt.**

"_She's getting so big." Peyton mused, feeling a sliver of her heart breaking and Lucas tore away his eyes from his daughter long enough to look at his wife. _

"_Peyton, She's five." He laughs and Peyton frowns. _

"_And she's already been through half the things that we have been through. She's five, but she's got like, the maturity of a thirty year old!" Peyton cries, waving her arms around to make her point. " Pretty soon, we'll be the one's in the stand and watching _her _get married." _

"_Woah, Woah, Woah." Lucas interrupts, his protective side already kicking in to overdrive. "I thought I had a little more time until I had to start beating guys off with a stick. What's going on, Peyt?" _

"_I think its time, Luke." She breathes, feeling a strike of nervousness brew up in her stomach and Lucas looks at her confused causing her to look at him with agitation._

"_Give me a little credit here, babe. I can't understand everything that runs through that head." He replies back and she sighs frustratingly, at the moment wanting to just beat the shit out of her supposed idiotic husband. _

_He is a writer and one of the most intelligent people she has ever met but there are times where his skull just happened to be thick-headed and unfortunately for her, that time just happened to be now. _

"_I want a baby, Luke." _

_The silence is deafening. It pierces through her ears like the screeching of chalk being dragged unto a chalkboard and she cringes at the sound. Silence has never been anything of her forté, its one of the reasons why she always used to pump the music so loud when she was a teenager. It blocked away the worries, it blocked away the pain. She never had to feel the suffocating feel of silence but at this very moment she was very well embracing it. _

_The only sound that eased away some of her negative thoughts were the sound of a basketball hitting the concrete floor as her daughter drowned into the game she had happened to love more and more each day since she was left into their custody. _

_Peyton forced herself to be brave, falling into that familiar façade she used to exploit to shut away the emotions she was feeling inside. "Luke?" She questioned. _

_She couldn't identify the sentiment in his eyes as he finally shook himself out of his thoughts. His lips moved, as if he were conjuring up something to say before finally, something darted out of his mouth. _

"_A baby?" _

_She nodded slowly. _

"_Okay." He responds, and she blinks slowly trying not to squeal from the excitement crawling further and further up inside. _

"_Okay?" _

"_Okay." He laughs, watching her flabbergasted face. "What? Did you think I'd say 'Oh'." He teases and her eyes thin as she glares. _

"_Shut up." He laughs, and she lets that smile tape its way to her face as she jumps into his arms. "We're having a baby?" _

"_We're having a baby, Peyton." He grins, resting his arms on his hips, in his mind thinking of the future, where Peyton gave birth and they nestled that incredible little being they had created in their hands and introduced the kid to it's older sister. _

_He smirks coyly to himself as he thinks of that one night in senior year, where he had told Peyton, in her comet, that he would have 100 kids with her if it were possible. _

_Only 98 to go, he thinks, silently laughing in his head. _

_And then he's pulled out of his reverie by his wife's honey seductive voice surprising him with yet another piece of information that he hadn't thought would come so soon. _

"_I'm Pregnant." She admits, and his eyes instantly lower to her stomach before his face beams and he's suddenly running his fingers through her hair, and leaning in and pressing his lips feverishly and lovingly towards those majestic lips that just managed to make his world spin to cloud nine. _

_He hoped it was a boy. _

**End flashback--**

She felt her smile grow as she thought of that simple flashback in time, practically kicking herself for placing negative thoughts in her head and thinking his reaction would be otherwise.

He loves kids, and he loves _her _and it should've been obvious his first choice would be a yes if he had even gone along with the suggestion of adopting those almost three years ago.

Besides, she was pretty sure ( knows) , if it came to _her _he'd do just about anything.

Telling everyone was nothing short of hard. They had all been happy and excited for them, just as expected. Except one.

Summer's reaction hadn't been a good one, she was scared and doubtful and at the time didn't want a little sister. She had been scared, as would every other child that was adopted and getting a sibling who wasn't, that as soon as the baby came out, all the attention would be pulled off of her and they'd immediately put her back to the center.

There had been tricks and manipulations to coax her parents into getting rid of the baby, but Peyton had been stern, telling her that they would never put her back in the center because she was a part of her and Luke, just as much as the new sibling was.

And then when that screaming, red-faced image of perfection made her way into the world, all doubt and fear was erased and she was smitten.

Lucas didn't get a boy, but by the look on his face that day, he definitely didn't mind.

And following that day to the 18 month she's been on this earth, that statement she thought wasn't only a thought but a known fact.

Peyton is rudely shoved away from her thoughts by the feel of a muscular body pressing up against her backside. She relaxes into his arms with a smile, and places her hands over his as they slide over her waist.

"Mm, you know, it kind of scares a guy when he doesn't see his wife in his bed." Lucas's smooth voice tells her and she smiles as she lifts her head to look at him.

"Blame the kid over there turning seven in two days." She responds, and he laughs, knowing that the kid probably only woke her up to pry her for information and making a dramatic of being mad but secretly, adoring all of the fuss over her birthday. " Three years and she still hasn't got it."

"I still can't believe she survived everything. I still can't believe our life."

"Not everything you imagined, Scott." She purrs kiddingly.

"Better than anything I imagined." He growls, his lips teasing her exposed neck with a kiss and he grins as she sucks in a breath.

6 years of marriage and the sparks are still there.

"You sure?" She challenges, not at all serious. " 26 years old and stuck with a wife, and two girls. Not exactly the life most would want at that age."

"I'm not most men." He replies, and she laughs because it is so true and she's known it all along. "Besides, look at them. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Peyton follows his inspecting eyes, landing on her two daughters who she never feels any amount of shame for. They are both laughing. Sawyer had gotten into her booster chair, and Summer was feeding her pieces of her pancake and Summer playfully drips a piece of syrup on her cheek commencing the laughter that they were engrossed in.

Peyton would normally scold them, knowing that that move would just stir up a whole lot of mess in the kitchen that _she _would have to clean up but just smiles instead. It brings tears in her eyes every single time she sees them interacting that way.

Sawyer absolutely adores Summer and Summer feels the same sentiment back. It makes her happy that she got to play a part in that happiness that both sisters were feeling.

"Plus, bonus of it all, I've got a sexy wife to look at twenty four seven." He says, his voice dripping with lust as his eyes go over each and every part of her and she refrains herself from thinking any _un_pure thoughts and simply jumping him on the spot.

"Sexy, huh?" She smirks, before looking back at her children. "We did, good huh?"

"Couldn't argue with you there, Peyton _Scott._" And before she knows it, she's being turned around and his lips are passionately attacking hers.

She grins, as she deepens the kiss, kissing him with the exact amount of intensity.

They all laugh as they pull apart with syrup dripping over their cheeks and two little girls staring back at them with sheepish expressions on their face.

_---_

Well, that's it, guys. First chapter. I really hope it was up to your standards. I really enjoyed writing this, it feels good to be writing Leyton again. Reason why I cut back on One Tree Hill was because I missed Leyton too much. Anyways, Good news, here! Its my birthday! Today, I have officially grown another year and I know I shouldn't be writing on it and celebrating the festive day but, I just felt so bad for leaving you guys hanging with a sequel for so long.. So _yeah. _

Hopefully, my birthday present will be a whole load of reviews?

Your choice. ( although, it would make me _really _happy)

Anyways, till next time….

Aundrea. :)


End file.
